Till Death Do Us Part
by Thomsen435
Summary: AU - When Emma is hit with a tragedy, it's Regina who's helping her through the rough times. It often takes a rough time, to find out who's been there for you all along.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So basically this story is not my idea, but my wife's, I'm just writing it for her, so credit to her also! :D Im sorry if there's any mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own OUAT!**

 **Hope you'll enjoy it!**

It wasn't a relatively big apartment. The old pipes a squeaking and the floor are creaking loudly, but according to the four girls living there, it was cozy and homey. At first it was only Emma living there, but when she couldn't afford it alone, Regina came along. She wanted to get away from her parents, so Emma was a good solution. It was a funny friendship. They were different in many ways, but something kept them together. Suddenly Ruby was living there also. She was dead tired of living with her grandmother and either way; spend almost all her time at their place, so a joke from Emma and Ruby was living there. Belle just recently moved in, so now four girls were occupying this small apartment, but it worked for them.

"God, Emma! Could you, possibly learn to pick up your clothes someday?!" A shrill voice sounded through the apartment. Emma covered in shock and almost dropped her spoon. Into the kitchen, stepped a classy young lady, dressed in her tight skirt black skirt and a matching blazer. She held up a pair of jeans as she glared at Emma.

"Swwry" Emma mumbled around a mouthful of cereal before something hit her on the back of her head. She swallowed quickly. "Jeez, Regina, relax" Emma held her bowl as it was almost spilled on the table. Nobody messes with her food.

"Relax? It's the fifth time this week, I've slipped in your clothes and you do nothing!" Regina spoke and crossed her arms.

"I'll pick it up after this" Emma said and kept eating. Regina huffed.

"You always say that. How about doing something about it?"

"If I always say that, how come you keep telling me these things if you already know the answer?" Emma smirked and looked up at her with a glint in her eyes.

"You're so frustrating!" Regina yelled. "I'll go to work!" She whirled around the stomped out of the kitchen. Moments after there were a hard slam from the door. Emma grinned and looked back to see Belle's scolding face.

"Em,why don't you just clean up after yourself?" Emma shrugged.

"I like how she reacts" Belle rolled her eyes.

"You're like a child" Belle stood up and put her plate in the sink. "Be a good friend and pick up your clothes. For the sake of all of us" Emma finished her bowl.

"Yes mom" She said playfully and earned herself another eye roll from Belle. "Is Ruby awake?" Belle shook her head.

"No, she came home late and pretty drunk. I don't think she'll be with the living for a few more hours"

Emma chuckled and put away the bowl she had used. "She'll never learn. Well I better get going, or I'll be late" She put on her jacket and looked for her keys. She always managed to lose her things. Maybe she should clean up once in a while.

"Are you going to be here for movie night?" Belle asked.

"I can't. I promised Killian I would be there for his first show" Emma said while she looked behind a cushion. Belle looked at the kitchen table and picked up Emma's keys. She held up the item with a smile and dangled it for Emma to hear. Emma turned around and grabbed them. "Thanks"

"You haven't been here for movie night three times"

"I know, but it's really important for him" Belle rolled her eyes. Killian was one of a kind, but not in the good way. Emma just couldn't see that and pretty much everyone else could. "Next time, I promise" Emma said as she walked out the apartment and down the stairs. It was a cold morning and the rain was pouring down like always. Emma wrapped her jacket closer to her body and ran the short distance to her bug. Usually she would walk to the diner, since it wasn't that long, but she didn't feel like getting all wet and cold. Twenty minutes later she stepped into the diner and shook of the rain.

"About time, Swan. Jim's in a foul mood" Jane said as she walked past her with her hands full. Emma rolled her eyes.

"When he's not?" She muttered and walked behind the counter to grab her apron. She hated working here, but it wasn't like she had any choice at the moment. She had just put on her apron when a voice sounded from the office.

"Swan! Get your ass in here" She sighed and walked into the small room next to the kitchen, where a big man with sleazy hair and a too tight shirt, sat on his chair, trying to look like the big boss he thought he was. The real owner was a nice old lady living in Florida. She couldn't let go of the diner, her and her husband opened back in the 60's, so she gave her nephew the lead, to the dread of the staff.

"Yes?"

"I got a few complaints about you last night" He looked up "Again. Care to tell me why this time?" He asked in an annoying superior voice as he leaned back in his chair. The chair creaked loudly and Emma feared it would crack under the man's weight.

"One complain and I just told the slimy old dude a piece of my mind" Emma crossed her arms, infuriated about the situation.

"He said that you just verbally attacked him for no reason. He was just enjoying his coffee when you 'went berserk' as he said" Emma couldn't believe what she was told. She was fuming and tried to control her anger. Losing her temper at her boss wasn't a good thing.

"For no reason? Seriously? He and his slimy hands groped Amanda, Ruby and I, even after we constantly told him to stop. If you don't believe me, then ask them. I'm sure they'll tell you the same" Jim looked at her with a skeptical look. "I'm not lying" Jim sighed and rubbed his chin.

"Alright, but I don't want any more complaints about you, Swan. Now, get to work" Emma nodded and turned around and walked out to the desk to get her notepad. She caught Jane's eyes and she smiled apologetically. Emma shrugged and went to a table to ask them for their orders. The morning went fairly quickly and Emma had a break before the lunch rush came. She found her phone and found a message from Regina.

'Belle told me you weren't home for movie night?' Emma sighed and typed her back.

'Sorry. I have a date with Killian. Btw sorry about this morning, I promise I'll clean up when I get home' Emma took a sip of her water and waited for response that never came. She knew Regina was disappointed and she also knew her friends weren't particular fond of her boyfriend, but he was a nice guy. She stood up and went back to the diner, just as the lunch rush started. At the other end of the city, Regina was plowing through documents after documents, to make the deadline. Her desk was filled with papers and old folders and she could barely see her desk.

"Are you ready for lunch?" Kathryn asked she peeked over the wall to Regina's cubicle. When she didn't get a response she tried again. "Regina?"

"What?" She answered tiredly and looked up at Kathryn.

"Lunch?" Regina looked at the clock and let out small groan. She slipped off her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

"I don't have the time" Kathryn sighed and rolled her eyes as she went around and into Regina's cubicle.

"Regina, you have to eat and you have been sitting there the last four hours with your nose stuck in those papers. They aren't going to run away because you take a thirty minute break. So, let's go!" Regina barely managed to snatch up her purse and phone before Kathryn grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the office. She was kind of relieved by the forced break, but being who she was, she wouldn't tell Kathryn that, so she just followed her into the café next door. They ordered and sat down at a table in the corner. Regina had sent a text to Emma, and the reply wasn't what she had hoped for. It wasn't like she was angry at her anymore, more disappointed that they wouldn't all be together this evening again.

"So, have you noticed the new guy yet?" Kathryn asked and took a bite of her sandwich.

"You mean Robin?" Kathryn nodded "Yes, I've noticed. He keeps leering at me at any chance he's got. Annoying and highly inappropriate if you ask me" Kathryn chuckled.

"You should talk to him" Regina frowned.

"Didn't you just hear what I said? Creepy isn't exactly my type"

"Maybe he's shy. You are kind of intimidating to approach" Regina shook her head. She knew this and people weren't as secretly as they thought. She knew they talked about her frequently and she was nicknamed the Evil Queen by her colleagues. She couldn't understand what was wrong by working hard and rising through the ranks in the firm. She didn't want to sit in that cubicle for the rest of her life.

"-don't you think?" Kathryn said as she finished her food. Regina looked at her with a blank expression. Kathryn sighed and shook her head "You didn't hear a single word I just said, did you?" Regina shook her head apologetically. "I told you about our decision about getting married back in Storybrooke. Frederick loves it there and its home, you know"

"That sounds like a lovely idea. When do you have in mind?"

"We have talked about a spring wedding. When the trees bloom and the weather gets warmer, Storybrooke is so beautiful about that time" Regina sipped of her coffee as she nodded along to Kathryn's explanation. "Mom and Dad won't have to travel that far either. You know how they are about Boston" Kathryn chuckled as did Regina. Yes, she knew. They were dead set on that Boston was a dangerous town for their precious daughter and almost wouldn't let her go, before Regina's mother talked to them.

"Well, you spent about a week in this dangerous town with me before Frederick came and since you have been inseparable. And I, I was pushed to the side" Regina said dramatically as she laid a hand on her chest for extra effect. Kathryn swatted her arm.

"You easily found a new place and look now, now you got three more friends!" Regina huffed and Kathryn's smile fell a tiny bit. "What did Emma do now?"

"It's more what she doesn't do! I almost broke my neck this morning, falling over her clothes and now, she canceled on our movie night, again and it's all because of _Killian_ " She mocked and sighed loudly, very unladylike, according to her mother.

"You fall over her clothes every morning. You should've got used to it by now" Regina glared at her. "She'll get tired of Killian at some point. I've met the guy once and I got some seriously bad guy vibes" Kathryn said and stood up. "Come on, breaks almost over" Regina followed her and threw their trash out on the way to the door.

"I'm afraid that's what Emma likes about him. His 'bad boy vibes' and way too much guyliner" Kathryn laughed as they walked down the street. "She couldn't possible like that, but then I think, it's Emma. She very divergent"

"Yeah, let's hope she wakes up sometime" Kathryn answered with a smile. They walked together into the office and split up as Kathryn had a meeting with Mr. Gold. Regina was a tiny bit glad, that it wasn't her. She couldn't handle that today. She sighed and went on with the large amount of folders on her desk. She was certain that she wouldn't be home before six.

Emma dragged her feet into the kitchen with the last plates from her tables. It has been a crazy day and she really felt like going home and chill for the rest of the night. Unfortunately that wasn't an option as she promised Killian she would be there. She would just quickly get home and grab a shower before leaving for the night. A shower sounded amazing right now, she was sure that kid from table five had plunged some kind of gross substance at her.

"I'm so damn ready to get home and get a shower" Emma said and sighed heavily. Jane agreed with a nod as she changed her clothes quickly. "Got any plans tonight?"

"Yes, Tim and I got dinner plans. He's home for a few days before he has to go back again, so we're going to make the time useful" Jane smiled and packed her bag.

"Sounds really great, Jane. Say hi to Tim for me"

"Will do. See you tomorrow" She said and went out of the door. Emma responded and quickly gathered her own stuff. She went into the diner and said her goodbyes to the girls working night and left the diner. After a quick drive through the town she was barreling through the front door. Ruby jumped off the couch in shock and grabbed her chest.

"Jeez, Em! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Sorry. Busy. Can't talk" She ran through the apartment to get a quick shower and in no time she was in clean clothes and trying to get her shoes on. Ruby watched in amusement as Emma tried to zip her red dress.

"Need a hand?" Emma nodded hastily and put on the last touch of makeup. Ruby chuckled and zipped her up. "Have a great night!" She yelled as Emma ran out the apartment. Ruby picked up her purse and walked to the door, in the same time as Emma came back. She took her purse and smiled thankfully at Ruby, before leaving again.

"Was that Emma?" Belle asked as she came out from her room. Ruby just nodded and threw herself on the couch. Emma was late, like twenty minutes late and she knew Killian wasn't happy to wait. She had tried to call him, but as usually he didn't pick up. She rushed through the people and she was certain she had bumped into a few when she finally made her destination, The CK Club. Emma has always thought it was a shady club, but Killian liked it here so Emma went there for him, even though Killian never went out of his way for her. Emma walked fast through the door and let out a relieved breath when she noticed it wasn't started yet. She waved to the bartender and went backstage, where she immediately could hear Killian complain about some sound problems.

"Just put the damn cord into the right plug! How stupid can you be?" He yelled at the technician, who nodded and walked away hastily. Killian sighed heavily and took a swig of his small flask before his noticed Emma. "You're late" He stated evenly.

"Yeah, sorry, but I-"Emma started before Killian shook his head and motioned for her to stop.

"Doesn't matter. Come here" He said and grabbed her to plant a sloppy kiss on her lips. "Now, get out and find your seat" He turned her around and pushed her towards the door. Emma was a bit stunned but quickly came through and found her seat. Soon after, the presenter came onto the stage and welcomed Killian to the stage. He bowed and grabbed the mic to begin his show. Killian was an up-coming comedian, known for talking bad about women and focusing on sex. He wasn't exactly Emma's type but he talked her into giving him a shot. He had changed a lot since he got this chance at the club, and Emma had a hard time understanding him, but she wasn't the type to give up. So, here she was, listening to his shit about women was obligated to give men blowjobs every day. Funny, since it has been several days since they had any action at all. After twenty agonizing minutes, he was finally done. There was a decent applause and Emma stood up to go backstage again. She walked over to Killian who was talking to his manager.

"Hi, you did well" Killian turned around with a smirk.

"I did fucking great, love. How about a celebration? Go get us some drinks" He smacked some bills into a nearby man's hand. The man sighed and rolled his eyes before leaving the room. Emma smiled apologetically at him. Killian put a possessive arm around her shoulders her and dragged her over to the rooms couch. Emma hated being back here, it was a bit gross and right now she wished she was with her girls instead. Killian placed another sloppy kiss on her lips before going back to his conversation with his friends. The drinks came fluidly, but Emma kept to her one beer, she didn't felt like being drunk tonight. Killian instead, was seriously wasted and loud. She saw it was way past midnight and she was tired.

"Maybe you should stop and go home" She told him as he grabbed another beer. Emma took the beer and put it down before making him stand up. He grinned and cheered loudly into her ear. Emma winched at the loud noise.

"I'm going to get some ass!" His friends cheered along with him and a few whistled. Emma rolled her eyes and dragged him out of the club. She dragged him down the street towards her car; it was bit of a difficult task as he had wandering hands. Emma slapped them all away and was happy as hell when her car came into view. She could have left him at the club, but it wasn't to tell where he had woken up tomorrow if she had. After struggling with getting him into the car, she was finally on the way to his home. It was a quick trip and Emma thanked the world for elevators as she dragged Killian into his apartment. He was still grinning like an idiot when she laid him down on the bed. He grabbed her with him and she landed upon him. His hand was all over her and his lips was on her throat. Correction, not lips, more tongue.

"Stop, you're too wasted" She said and managed to get free from his grab.

"You're such a tease" He slurred angrily before he suddenly was snoring away. She rolled her eyes and quickly found a bucket for him and a glass of water, before she left his apartment to get home. It was past three when she finally made it home. She silently opened the front door and tried to step around the creaks on the floor. From taking this walk many times, Emma knew exactly where not to step. The light from the TV was still on and she saw a figure lying on the couch. She stepped around the couch and found Regina lightly snoring with her mouth open. She chuckled lowly and grabbed a nearby blanket to put over her. Regina sighed contently and snuggled into the blanket. Emma turned off the TV and went into her own room, where she slipped out of her dress and threw herself on the bed. She found her phone and saw she had a few missed texts from Regina and Ruby. It wasn't important or anything, so Emma decided to just sleep after quite a day. Regina opened her eyes and found herself surrounded in darkness and a blanket. She sat up and saw Emma's heels lying on the floor next to the door and smiled relieved by the thought that Emma was home. She had been quite nervous since she hadn't heard from Emma since lunch. Ruby told her she shouldn't be, but Regina couldn't relax, so since Ruby and Belle decided to go to bed, Regina waited for Emma to come home, but she must have fallen asleep. She tiptoed into her own room and under the duvet, where she immediately felt asleep again. Glad that her friend was home safely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

The sun shined through the window and the bright light woke Regina up. She squeezed her eyes shut as the sun shined right on her face. She lazily put her hand on her face to block out the light as she slowly woke up. Someone had been in her room and rolled up the curtain, not that Regina minded. The gesture was clearly intended for her to wake up. She sat up in bed and let the quilt slip down on the floor as she enjoyed the view. It was a nice morning and Regina felt rested as she stretched her body before rising from the bed to take a quick trip to the bathroom. Afterwards she walked in to the living room and looked confusedly around as the apartment seemed to be spotless. No clothes to trip over or magazines scattered all over the coffee table and floor. The next thing she noticed was the wonderful aroma of fresh coffee and bacon. Regina smiled broadly as she walked into the kitchen where Emma was dancing around to the music playing, as she flipped another pancake. She was about to serenade the spatula when she twirled around and noticed a very amused Regina, leaning up against the doorframe. Emma smiled sheepishly and quickly flipped another pancake.

"Good morning Emma. What's all this?" Regina asked and gestured to the feast that was donning the table. There was bacon. Eggs, pancakes, toasted bread and bear claws, they wouldn't starve, and that's for sure. Emma turned around and placed the last pancakes on the plate.

"Well, I kind of felt like I owed you guys for abandoning you again last night and for that little fight we had yesterday. Beside I promised you I would clean up, didn't I?" Emma opened the fridge and found the apple juice before she motioned for Regina to sit down.

"You did, but not to offend you, I kind of expected it to go like all the other times"

"This time I did it, so enjoy it while it lasts." Emma grinned at Regina. "I'll go wake up the others, I know I have good appetite but I don't think we could eat all of this by ourselves" She chuckled and left the kitchen quickly.

"Oh, it smells divine" Belle said as she sat down. Emma came into the kitchen again with a tired Ruby trailing behind her. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she sat down. Emma followed suit and reached out for the coffee.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Regina asked as she poured herself from apple juice. Emma shook her head.

"Nope, my plan is to just relax and enjoy my day off" Emma grinned and stuffed her face with some eggs. Regina grimaced at her but shook her head fondly.

"I have work today. I just love to work on the weekends" Belle said and sighed.

"I have to work as well, unfortunately. Want to take my shift, Emma?" Ruby sleepily said as she reached for the coffee.

"Hell no Ruby! I finally have the weekend off. I'm going to enjoy my freedom today, but I promise to think of you when I'm sitting outside in the sun and fresh air and there's no one to yell at me or trying to molest me." Emma laughs.

"Pff, I don't understand how you don't enjoy those perks. It's just fantastic" Ruby said sarcastically. They all talked and laughed as they ate their breakfast. It was rare that they had time to sit down and enjoy each other's company in the morning. Soon Belle and Ruby had to leave to get ready for work and Regina helped Emma cleaning up the mess they had made.

"Thank you for this Emma. I really enjoyed it, you didn't have to do all this and I'm sorry I get grumpy sometimes" Regina said and smiled at Emma. Emma shrugged and put away the last of the clean dishes.

"You have every right to, even though I think you act like my mom sometimes" Regina glared at her as Emma smirked. "I know I should be more considering about the mess I leave for the rest of you. Sometimes I just forget that I'm not alone" She said apologetically.

"It's fine. You're doing your best, Emma" Regina said and smiled. "We all have our little perks, which annoy one another. It's evidently when we're four girls cramped into a small apartment"

"Yeah, you're right" Emma smiled.

"But since we finally have some time off, would you like to go shopping?" Regina asked her. Emma's smile fell and went into a frown.

"Shopping? You know I try to avoid any contact to that world, unless it's very important" Regina pouted and Emma felt her resolve crumple. She sighed heavily and threw her hands in the air. "Fine, I'll go with you, but you're buying lunch" She said pointedly. Regina smiled widely and nodded. Emma sighed again as they went to their separate rooms to get dressed. Soon they were on their way to shops. Even though the sun was shining, it was still a bit chilly in the weather. Regina wondered how Emma could keep herself warm in her leather jacket, but has learned not ask question about the offending item. There were a lot of people in town, for one they just got their paychecks so people had to use all their money before they burned up in their pockets. Emma never understood the need to use all of their money at once, maybe because she never had a lot herself and had to save money to pay bills and rent. It was different with Regina. She was coming from a wealthy family and had never missed out on things. Even though she wasn't living home, she still got a large sum of money from her mother each month, beside her paycheck. What Emma liked about her, was that she didn't brag about it, and it didn't feel like she was better than others. The girls walked around town, going into shops and Regina tried on a few dresses and skirts, while Emma waited dutifully. It wasn't what she had in mind for today, but if Regina was happy, Emma was happy. After some time, they decided to get something to eat. They found a café and managed to find a table. Emma ordered a cheeseburger with fries as Regina decided on a salad. Before the food came, Emma quickly checked her phone but found nothing. She thought about Killian and wondered how he was after last night.

"Is it okay? Are you having a good time?" Regina asked when she noticed Emma hadn't begun to eat yet.

"It wasn't what I had in mind for today, but it's surprisingly okay" Emma said and chuckled.

"Honestly you seem kind of stressed lately. Is everyone okay with you and Killian?" Regina said. She had thought about it all day, but wouldn't just ask out of the blue, seems like she did it anyway. She watched as Emma tried to find answers to give. Regina knew she wasn't the talk able type when it was about her life. Finally, Emma sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Yeah, things are fine. He is just very busy lately because of work you know, all the preparations with the show" Emma said dismissive, faking a smile. She knew it wasn't fine and hadn't been fine for a while. Regina nodded solemnly, knowing Emma wasn't telling the truth, but she didn't want to push her.

"Alright but you can tell me if something is bugging you, Emma."

"I will thank you but I promise everything is fine." Emma took some fries and stuffed her mouth before Regina said anything else. They talked a bit and had a genuinely good time together. As they finished, Regina noticed how Emma had left some food on her plate, something she never did.

"I'm surprised. You usually clean the plate when you eat" Emma shrugged.

"I wasn't that hungry" Regina frowned, but decided not to answer. The truth was that Emma kind of felt sick to her stomach. It was a weird feeling for her but she didn't want to worry Regina unnecessarily. Just then a text came on Emma's phone. She checked it quickly and noticed it was from Killian.

' _What was last night about?'_ – K _._ Emma frowned as she looked at the phone.

' _What do you mean?'_ \- E

' _You showed up late to my show, and when I have something to celebrate, I wake up without you here and I remember no celebrating'_ \- K

' _I'm sorry, but you were kind of wasted. I can come over now?' –_ E. Killian's answer came fast and Emma groaned on the inside of his behavior.

' _Don't bother' -_ K

' _Killian, I can come over'_ – E. Killian didn't answer after that text. Emma sighed and looked at Regina, who looked worried at Emma.

"Is everything okay, dear?"

"Yeah, just something I forgot, but it's fixed now" Emma lied and forced a smile. She didn't feel good. Nauseas and a headache were on its way.

Regina smiled sadly at Emma. She could see right through her but Emma always lied when it was about Killian treating her bad. It made the other girls so sad that they couldn't talk sense into Emma. Killian was so good to her when she first met him, but now, a year later, he treated her like he couldn't care less.

"Is it okay if we just go home and relax for the rest of the day?" Emma asked. Regina nodded and they made for leaving the café. As soon as they were home, Emma excused herself to her room. She just wanted to sleep and maybe later try to get a hold of Killian. Regina sat on the couch and surfed a little on the laptop. She looked at Facebook for a while and noticed that Robin had made a friend request. She groaned and sat back, annoyed of his persistent nature. It wasn't that he didn't look good, he did, but he wasn't Regina's type. She doesn't know what she looked for in a man, but she just knew it definitely wasn't Robin. She sighed and closed the laptop, just in time to hear a soft whimper, coming from Emma's room. She stood up and quickly went into Emma's room to see what was wrong. She lay behind Emma and wrapped her arms around her without saying anything. She could hear Emma starting to sob and she didn't know what to do in the beginning. Regina hugged Emma tighter to reassure her that she was there for her. It was unusually that Emma cried, but nonetheless, Regina would be there to comfort her. Emma stopped crying and turned around to look Regina in the eyes. They were front to front, but Regina kept an arm around Emma for comfort.

"I'm sorry that I ruined our day, but I just don't understand him sometimes. I thought he wanted me to come over but now he isn't answering me"

"You have nothing to apologies for honey, and I'm sorry he is like that. He doesn't appreciate you enough." Regina answered her and gently stroked her arm in a comforting way.

"I know he can seem rough but I'm sure it's just the stress of the show" Emma said, trying to defend Killian in a way she didn't understood herself. She knew he was a jackass, but she still cared for him. Regina nodded even though she wasn't so sure about it, but she didn't want to fight about it with Emma.

"I'm sure it will be different soon, dear He just has to get over the anxiety for the show" Emma nodded.

"I hope so too" Emma closed her eyes as she had a pondering headache and the nauseas wouldn't go away. Regina kissed Emma on the forehead gently. Emma gave a tiny smile to Regina as they lay there relaxing. Regina wanted to make sure she was alright. Soon they heard Belle and Ruby laughing in the hallway. Ruby called out for them, and Regina answered, making Emma wince in pain. Luckily for Emma, Regina didn't notice it. She didn't want her to fuss over her, more than she did right now. They came into the room and looked a bit confused.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Killian" Regina said and rolled her eyes. Ruby oh'ed and tried to hide the dislike to the guy, but failed as Belle glared at her. Ruby just shrugged in defense.

"So, what did you guys do today?" Ruby asked. Regina answered as Emma lay with her eyes closed. She just wanted peace and quiet, but she didn't want to be rude.

"Guys.. Could you take this in the living room? I just want to sleep right now" Emma asked and opened her eyes to see three worried pairs of eyes on her.

"Are you okay" Belle asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I just want to lay her right now" They all nodded and went to leave the room. Regina took a last look at Emma before closing the door.

"Is she alright?" Ruby asked as soon as Regina entered the kitchen.

"I don't know. She seemed fine when we were shopping and after lunch she just wanted to go home. Not that it's weird but, she didn't eat up her burger and she just seemed weird. I don't think it's all because of Killian" Regina answered and thanked Belle for the glass of water she gave her.

"She didn't eat up? Then something is definitely wrong with her" Ruby laughed. Regina and Belle chuckled. "Lately its always Killian, but she wants to fix it herself, so I don't want to pry in her private life" Ruby continued. They all nodded and Regina drank some of her water, thinking about Emma.

It was night when Regina woke by the sound of someone throwing up. She sighed and stood up to make sure that that someone was okay. She rubbed her eyes as she stumbled out to the bathroom. The door was open a bit and light was shining through the door. Regina opened the door to check who was inside, when she saw Emma on her knees and head down the toilet. She was trying to keep her hair out of the bowl, but it was futile while she kept vomiting. Regina walked quickly inside and held her hair back while she stroked her back calmly. Emma looked surprised back at her, before another round of vomit came up. A few more rounds and Emma seemed finished. She sat back against the wall as Regina flushed the toilet. Regina reached forward and gently removed a stray hair from Emma's face.

"Are you alright?" Emma nodded.

"Yeah… I think I just ate something wrong"

"Well, dear. You do eat almost everything" Emma chuckled and nodded in agreement. She definitely felt a bit better afterwards, but the headache was still strong after all the heaving.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks by the way" She stood up to rinse her mouth and get the vile taste away. Regina nodded.

"No problem. I'll just go back to bed. Goodnight, Emma" Regina said and walked out of the room after a quick muffled goodnight from Emma. As she lay back on her bed, she quickly fell asleep. Emma tiptoed back to her room and sat down on her bed. She felt weird in her whole body, but couldn't understand what was wrong. She put a hand through her hair, before lying back down and soon sleep came.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer, I do not own OUAT!**

 **Hope you'll enjoy it!**

As the days went by, Emma didn't felt better. The other girls had noticed her sudden changes, and pointed it out several times a day, but each time Emma said it was nothing more than a common cold and told them that she would try to relax some more. Regina wasn't the only one who didn't buy her excuse, Emma was rarely sick and when she was, it was nothing like this, but Emma was of a stubborn nature, so trying to meddle did nothing good. Regina decided for now to stay silent after an argument, but keeping a close eye on her, she could do nothing else at the time.

Emma walked silently into her own room, not noticing the worried eyes following her from the couch. She sat down tiredly on her bed; she had another row with Killian. After the night she left him to sleep in his apartment, he has been awful to her and started argument after argument about nothing. Emma didn't have it in her to break up with him, it wasn't like she was weak, but Emma was tired of always failing when it came to relationships, so Killian stayed. She took of her shirt and let it fall to the floor. As her left hand wandered to her right breast, she found the offending lump. She sighed deeply, she had hoped it was a fluke, but it was still there after three days and who knows how long before that. Emma was worried, but tried to be reasonable about it. A lump didn't necessarily mean cancer, but she should really get it checked out and she knew it. Emma ran a hand trough her hair and lay down on the bed to close her eyes for a minute or two, and then she would go to the doctors. As she has told herself for the past few days.

Regina fought hard not to yawn after another sleepless night and she found it increasingly difficult to keep listening to Mr. Harrison's monotone voice. Her mind should have been on the big upcoming project, but she was distracted by thoughts of Emma's weird behavior lately. She couldn't understand it and even though she had asked Emma continuously, she only got vague and distant answers. At first, she thought it was about the fact that Killian was an obnoxious jerk, but when Emma had snapped at her when asked, she just kept her mouth shut. By some unknown reason she had been seriously hurt by Emma's outburst. It wasn't like she normally got emotionally about it, when Emma got snappy at her. She did the same to Emma. They haven't spoken in two days and Regina felt confused and still a little hurt. She looked up when she noticed people rising from the chairs. She had missed the last twenty minutes of the meeting and that wasn't a good thing.

"What happened?" She asked Kathryn when they walked back to their desk. Kathryn looked surprised at her. It wasn't in Regina's nature to miss anything.

"Mr. Harrison talked about how important this was for Mr. Gold and the future of firm. So, he basically told us not to screw this up with our client. It's not like it's us who's going to do anything, we're just the back up, so not so much our project" Kathryn said. Regina nodded understanding the importance of it. They weren't that high up in the ranks in the firm yet, but they're getting there. Just being a part of something this big, though it's only in the back, it's still something. "What's wrong? You have been kind of, not yourself today" Kathryn asked worriedly. Regina shook her head and sat down at her desk.

"It's Emma" Regina sighed tiredly.

"What about her?"

"I don't know. She's just acting so, not-Emma and it's just, strange"

"Maybe it's her work. You have told me that she didn't like it and that boyfriend of hers. " Kathryn offered and smiled to her. Regina thought about it and nodded.

"Yes, maybe" Kathryn smiled to her. She looked up and saw Robin making her way towards them.

"Robin-alert" She whispered and nudged Regina shoulder with her hip. Regina looked up just as he came to a halt in front of them.

"Hi Regina, Kathryn" He smiled to her and Regina admitted he had a charming smile. They stood for a moment before Kathryn spoke.

"I'll leave you two to it. See you later" She turned around and send a wink to Regina before leaving. Regina rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. She looked back up at Robin.

"Hello, Robin. How are you?" She asked politely.

"Oh, I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm also fine, thank you"

"Fine, I mean, that's good. Ehm… "He scratched his neck nervously and smiled awkwardly. "Do you want to have dinner with me?" He finally asked and looked expectantly at Regina. She hasn't been on a date in quite some time, actually not since she started at this job. It wasn't like she wasn't interested in dating, but no one has caught her attention.

"I would like that" She answered, surprised by herself, but hided it. Robin looked surprised as well, but overly happy.

"Great! How about Friday? At six?"

"I'm free, so it sounds good" She smiled at his attics. He seemed like a genuinely good man and after he stopped pining after her, like he did in the beginning, Regina found that he a smart and funny man. So, why not give him a chance.

"Perfect. I'll pick you up at six then" He was about to turn around when he smiled sheepishly "I need your address" Regina smiled and nodded. She picked up a piece of paper and wrote her address.

"Here you go. I'll see you then" Robin nodded and walked away with a big smile on his face. Regina shook her head and turned back to her desk.

"So, someone has a date" Regina jumped and looked up at a smirking Kathryn.

"Jesus, you scared me"

"Kathryn is fine" She said still smirking. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I have a date with Robin. Thought I would give him a chance"

"That's good. Maybe it could turn into something serious. You know, you haven't been in a serious relationship since- "

"Since Daniel. I know. Don't bring him up" Regina said shortly.

"Sorry, but I'm happy for you" Kathryn said and squeezed Regina's arm. Regina gave a small smile to her. Kathryn went to her own desk and Regina went to look at the cases in front of her. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, without ruining it. She thought about sending a text to Emma about her upcoming date, but decided not to. Maybe they could talk when she came home.

Emma was sitting in the waiting room, waiting for her turn. She had the filled form in her hands, fiddling with the edges of the papers. She was nervous as hell and couldn't sit still. As she looked around she caught the eyes of a small young girl with blonde hair just like herself. The girl smiled her toothless smile before she hid into her mother's arm. Emma chuckled to herself before looking back down. She was almost deciding to leave when an older nurse stepped forward.

"Emma Swan" The older raspy voice filled the room and everybody looked up even though it wasn't their name. Emma felt the eyes on her back when she stood and felt like they all knew the reason why she was here. She gave the form to the nurse and followed her into a nearby room. "Please, take off your clothes and put this on" She handed her some kind of gown to a frowning Emma. "Yes, I know it's not particular fun to have this on, but it's protocol, honey" The older nurse, which Emma has spotted was named Linda, said and smiled. Emma nodded and took the item. "The doctor will be here soon" With those last words, she left the room for Emma to change. She kept her jeans on, as she didn't find it necessary to take it all off. Soon after a female doctor came into the room.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Basset" They shook hands and the doctor sat down with the filled-out form. Emma sat down in front of her feeling awkward from the lack of clothes. "So, Emma. You have found a lump in your breast?" Emma nodded.

"Yes. My right" Dr. Basset nodded and stood up.

"Please sit on this" She motioned to the medical bed. "I'm going to check on the lump, if you're getting uncomfortable, tell me and we'll take a break" She smiled reassuringly and Emma nodded. Emma jumped when she felt the hands on her breast. The doctor smiled again and began her examination.

"Hm, yes. It's rather big. Had it grown?"

"A little" Emma looked anywhere else than on the doctor.

"When did you first find it?" Dr. Basset moved her hand to her armpits to check it there was something there. When she didn't find anything, she moved back to check the lump again.

"It must have been a week ago or something. I don't know, one day it was just there" Emma answered honestly. Dr. Basset moved her hand to the left and exanimated it too.

"Have you been feeling pain in the area?"

"Yes, a little"

"Any sickness?"

"I haven't been feeling well for a few days. Been throwing up and not been able to keep food in me. I thought it was a common cold, but now I don't know" Emma told her sadly. Dr. Basset stepped back and removed her cloves. "You can cover up now" She walked back to her desk and wrote something down. Emma did as told and sat back down in front of her. "I want to take a biopsy. I want to do this because it's rather big and because you have been feeling sick. Doing a biopsy means that cells will be removed from the area and then we'll do an examination of those cells" Emma nodded along while trying to not appear too afraid, even though she was shaking like a leaf. "I'll make someone come down for you, so they can take it today, then we will look at the biopsy and I'll give you a call, when we have the results" Emma nodded again.

"So, you'll not have the result today?"

"I'm afraid not. It'll take up to a week, before I have it" Emma's eyes widened at that. A week! "I know it's long, but that's how it is" She smiled apologetically.

"It's fine" She said absently. As she walked back to the waiting room, she wished she had brought someone with her. Sitting here alone was bringing back memories about all the times she had been alone when big stuff had happened. Going from foster home to another through all her childhood and always feeling alone, did no good to a person. Emma ran a hand through her hair and thought about texting Regina. Ruby would be too emotional about this, when Regina would keep her emotions in check. Exactly what she needed right now, when she could feel tears pressing on. An hour later she was on her way out from the hospital. Her breast sore and tired as hell. She thought about calling in sick, but she needed a distraction for not sit down in her room all night pitying herself. She saw the clock and noticed she just had time to get back home, change clothes and then go to work. Emma sighed heavily and began her walk home. The more she thought about it all, the angrier she got at everybody. Their smiling faces, happy moods and so on. Angry at Killian's childish behavior, angry at her friends for not leaving her alone, but also for leaving her alone. When she finally got home she was a fuming mess. She walked briskly up the stairs and slammed the front door shit when she was inside.

"So, what's the deal with Emma?" Ruby asked as they watched how Emma had stormed into the apartment and slammed the door to her room. Yet again barricading herself in the room. Belle shrugged as she kept slicing some carrots.

"I don't know, maybe she's just in a mood. Stop eating the carrots!" Belle slapped Ruby's hand away.

"But, I'm hungry!" Ruby pouted childishly.

"You'll have to wait" Belle told her and grabbed another carrot. Ruby sighed and slumped over the kitchen table. "Sometimes you're like a child" Belle told her and smirked. Ruby just huffed and brought her attention to her phone. Belle shook her head smiling as she kept slicing up some vegetables. A little later they both jumped when they heard a door slam again. They looked up just in time to see Emma in her working outfit pass by.

"I have the night shift. See you later" Emma said hurriedly and left the apartment again.

"Wow, I think that's the first time in three days she had spoken to us" Ruby said. Belle nodded but kept quiet. "Is Regina going to be here?"

"Yes, she should be here soon" Belle answered. Ruby nodded and stood up from her place and began to set the table. Soon after the front door opened and Regina came in with a huge sigh. It has been a long day and she just wanted to relax. "Just in time" Regina jumped, she hadn't heard Belle approach her. She heard a small chuckle as she tried to relax her beating heart. "Sorry, I thought you heard me coming" Belle said apoplectically.

"No, it's fine. I was in my own little world" Regina followed Belle into the kitchen. "Where's Emma?"

"Well, hi to you too" Ruby said sarcastically. Regina rolled her eyes, muttered a quick hi before asking again. "She's having a night shift" Ruby told her as they sat down. As Regina nodded, she saw the delicious food waiting to be eaten. She could definitely not complain about coming home to a hot dinner.

"So, I've going on a date on Friday" Regina said casually as she took a bite of the chicken.

"That's awesome, Regina! With who?" Ruby asked curiously.

"A guy from work, Robin" Ruby frowned.

"Robin, who basically stalked you?"

"Don't talk nonsense, he didn't stalk me"

"He was everywhere you went" Ruby said. She felt a nudge from Belle, who sent her a look, but Ruby ignored her. She was just looking out for Regina, that's all.

"We work the same projects and the same floor. It's difficult not to run into each other" Regina said defensively.

"Yeah, okay. Just be careful" Ruby told her.

"Where did he invite you to?" Belle asked, trying to talk about something else.

"I don't know. He just told me to be ready at six" The women talked about the date some more and how their days had been. A little later Belle and Regina was sitting, relaxing and watching an old movie. Ruby had decided to go out with some other friends.

Emma was having a rough night. She was in pain and the customers was literally idiots today. She had about two hours back and all she wanted after this day, was to go home and into her bed. Her thoughts had been on that damn test since she had it taken and it had only been hours ago. She feared the worst. What would she do if she really had cancer? Could she work or would she do? All night she had been dropping plates of food and smashed two or three glasses and her boss wasn't happy. Told her after the third time, that the costs would be taken from her paycheck. She groaned internally after she messed up another order. Luckily the last two hours went by quickly and Emma hurried out of the door without looking back. She checked her phone and saw a text from Killian about a booty call. She quickly texted back, to tell him she was tired and just wanted to go home. When she didn't receive any answers, she sighed and walked home. The air was chill and Emma enjoyed it. It was freshening and just what she needed. She decided to talk to Regina, if she still was up, or she would at least do it tomorrow. As she walked into the apartment, she found Regina sitting on the couch, papers spread all over. Regina looked up at her, and Emma felt a familiar flutter in her stomach, but not something she would usually connect with Regina. Her face was totally makeup free and the only thought that came to Emma was, that she was beautiful.

"Are you okay, Emma?" Regina asked when Emma had just stared at her for the past few minutes. Emma shook her head and focused on Regina again. She took off her jacket and sat down on the chair next to the couch.

"Yeah, just having a rough day and all" Emma stretched her body, but winched when she felt the pain from the chest area. She hoped Regina hadn't noticed.

"Want to talk about it?" Regina tried and indeed saw the pain expression on Emma's face. She wanted to ask, but she didn't want to push Emma away, now when she was talking to her again. Emma shook her head no.

"So, how had your day been?"

"It's been fine" Regina said and smiled "I got asked on a date today"

"Oh" Emma said surprised "With who?"

"Robin. On Friday" Emma didn't know why, but the thought about Regina going on a date, wasn't settling with her.

"That's great, Gina" Regina smiled at the nickname. She wasn't one for nicknames, but from Emma it sounded right. Emma yawned and stood up. "I think I better go to bed. Don't wear yourself out, okay?" She motioned for the papers. Regina felt a bit disappointed that she was going to bed, but Emma did look tired.

"I won't. Good night, Emma" She stood up and gave her a hug. Even though she was surprised, Emma immediately responded and the feeling of Regina's body against hers felt amazing. Something Emma couldn't understand at the moment.

"Night, Gina" Emma said tiredly and went to bed. Regina sat back with a weird feeling in her body. She had liked the way they had hugged. It wasn't usually something they did, but Regina had felt like Emma needed it today. She quickly shook the thought out of her head and focused on the papers in front of her. She sighed heavily as she began to read again, wanting to be prepared for tomorrow. Emma was lying in her bed, thinking about everything. That was apparently everything she could do lately, thinking. She hasn't heard anymore from Killian and he wasn't the type to come to her. Emma scoffed and turned around on her side, like he would even come if she asked for it. Slowly, Emma felt asleep after a tough day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello :) Here's another chapter! To make sure, this IS a SwanQueen fanfic. Apparently people has been in doubt. Another thing to mention, English is not my first language, so if there's misspellings, I apologize :) Thank you for all the reviews, love them! Hope you enjoy! :D**

It was a quiet evening, it usually was on Wednesdays and Emma had been forced to work by her boss. It wasn't like she was feeling any good, but she didn't have a choice since she couldn't lose her job. No job, no money. Emma walked to the backroom for a quick break and to check her phone. She saw that she had a missed call from an unknown number and decided to call back. She pushed the button and waited patiently.

"Dr. Marie Basset speaking"

"Er, it's Emma Swan. You called me earlier today?" Emma asked tentatively.

"Oh, Ms. Swan, yes, I'm glad you called back. I've got your test result back today and I want you to come in and talk" Emma felt her stomach turn. Talk wasn't good. It was definitely not good.

"That was quick. Can't you just tell me now?"

"Ms. Swan, I think you should come here. How about tomorrow?" Emma though about forcing an answer out of her, but if she wanted to talk in person, it must be important. Or bad, very bad.

"Okay, I'll be there" She finally said.

"Good. I'll see you then, Ms. Swan" The doctor said and hangs up the phone. It was rather abruptly and Emma looked surprised down at her phone. As she put it away, she took a deep breath and went back to work. Her head was a jungle of thoughts and she didn't know where to begin and how to end them. She just wanted answers, answers if her fears were real or a fluke.

"I'm sorry, sir. What did you say?" She had missed what he had said for the second time and he looked angry at her. She apologized once again and took his order. She needed to get her head on straight or she would indeed lose her job. After a few hours more of work, she was tired, as in drop dead tired and nothing sound better than going home and into her bed. As she stepped into the apartment, the smell of food invaded her nostrils and she found her way to the kitchen, where Regina was in the middle of making her lasagna.

"God, it smells fantastic" Regina swung around with a spatula in her hand, ready to attack. "Wow, easy Bruce Lee" Emma held her hands up in defense but with a smirk on her face.

"You scared me. Don't do that" Regina said sternly but with a soft smile. Emma shrugged apologetically and sat down at the table. Regina turned back to the stove as she made the finished touch to her sauce. "So, how was your day?"

"Oh, boring" Emma said distractedly. She thought back to the phone call and the fear of finding out crept back to her. She looked up when she felt a soft hand on her arm. "Sorry, I toned out" Regina nodded and looked worriedly at her.

"Are you alright?" Emma sighed heavily, tired of being asked that damn question every freaking day.

"I'm fine. Just tired" Regina nodded, knowing that she wouldn't get anything more out of Emma. She stood up and went to check on the lasagna. "So, when's your big day?" She knew the answer to this. It was like it was burned into her mind, but she needed to change subject and apparently this, was what her mind came up with.

"My what?" Regina asked confused.

"Your date with Robin" Emma said airily, trying to not sound as upsetting as she felt about the whole thing. Thankfully it didn't seem like Regina caught onto it.

"Friday, he's picking me up at six"

"That's nice" Emma stood up quickly "I'll go take a shower before dinner" Regina was about to say something, but Emma was already gone from the room. She sighed and took out some plates for her and Emma. Thirty minutes after, the timer rang and Regina went to take the dish out of the oven, just as Emma came back in to the room.

"Just in time" Regina went to serve some food and sat the plate in front of a starving Emma. Emma felt like she hadn't eaten in years and it had been days since she had had the appetite to eat something. That hadn't gone unnoticed by Regina, but she decided not to say anything. Yet. "Carefully it's hot" Emma had already a mouthful and by the widened of her eyes, she had noticed it too.

"Jeez, it's hot!" Emma quickly gulped some water, before making fanning motions to her tongue. Regina couldn't stop the small laugh from spilling out of her. Emma glared at her. "Just laugh, while I burn my tongue off"

"I told you. I could tell you a thousand times and you'll still do it, every time" Regina said and took a sip of her water. It's cute she thought to herself or she thought she did. She looked up at Emma looking oddly her.

"You think it's cute?"

"Er, I mean.." Regina didn't know what to say. It wasn't meant to be said and just something that came to her head, without meaning to. "I-"Emma just smirked as she watched Regina trying to avoid answering her. She would let it slide this time.

"So, what have you been up to lately? We haven't talked much" Emma asked. It was a nice change to the conversation and Regina took it immediately and began talking about what she has been doing. Mostly it was about her job, but Emma enjoyed talking to Regina no matter what it was about. Soon dinner was eaten and the dishes were cleaned. "I'll go to bed. I'm really tired" Regina looked a bit disappointed, she had hoped they could have talk a bit more, since it was rare that it was only the two of them home alone.

"Oh, well. Have a good night and sleep well"

"Thanks, you too" For a second time this week, Emma initiated a hug and Regina accepted it dearly. As Emma released Regina, she tried to get a control of the butterflies in her stomach. She looked at Regina for a moment, before realizing what she was doing. "Eh, goodnight" She blushed and turned around quickly. Regina had felt something too and smiled broadly to herself as she sat down on the couch with her book. The something she couldn't get and understand, but if there was something she did get, it was that Emma's hugs were the best.

Emma was back in the waiting room, fidgeting with her fingers and waiting to be called on. She hadn't slept much as she was too nervous. She had noticed the disappointed look on Regina's face when she had gone to bed, and she almost thought about going back into the living room, but the thought about questions from Regina kept her in her room, so she had laid there listening to Regina quietly walking around in the apartment, while thinking about her appointment. She was startled as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see the same nurse as last time, smiling down on her.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening" Emma said apologetically as she stood up.

"It's alright, honey" The nurse said and smiled. Emma followed her into the room next to the waiting room and motioned for to sit. Emma followed order. "The doctor will be here soon" She said and walked out the door again. Emma chuckled a bit as she thought about how many times; she must have said that in a day. Soon the door opened again and Dr. Basset stepped inside.

"Hello Ms. Swan. Glad you could come so quickly" Basset sat down at the desk and clicked on the computer, before finding her file. She skipped through it quickly as Emma sat waiting, getting more impatient by the minute. After what felt like an eternity, but basically just had been five minutes, she folded her hands and put them on the table. "So-"

"I would be extremely glad if you just told me, why it was so important for me to see you" Emma said impatiently and a bit annoyed. Basset nodded understandingly.

"Yes, of course. When a colleague of mine and I looked at the test, we found some abnormalities-"

"Which means?" Emma asked dumbly. Hell, she wasn't a doctor; anything on a test could be abnormalities for her.

"If you would let me finish" Basset said with a raised eyebrow. Emma sat back, with a scolded look on her face. "You have what we call stage one breast cancer" Emma felt numb. It was like her whole world just crumbled around her. She could see Dr. Basset's lips moving, but she didn't hear a sound and it was like she couldn't breathe. "Emma, you need to breathe" She felt a comforting hand on her arm and she blinked a couple of times, before taking deep breaths. "That's good. Take another one" She did as told and felt a bit better again. She looked down to see Dr. Basset sitting in front of her, giving her a smile. "I know its terrifying thing to hear, but I'll promise you, we'll get you through this and make you better" Emma could do nothing else but nod as she listened to her words.

"I think the reason you have been feeling ill, is because your body has been fighting the differences in your cells" Dr. Basset said as she sat back in her chair. "It doesn't seems like it had spread to your lymph's, but we will keep a good eye on the progress. Hopefully, we will get it fast and quickly without it spreading. The bad part is it seems like it's an aggressive lump and since you're in the age where it's high risk, I'll put you on medication for now and you'll have to come by to checkups" Emma swallowed hard as she tried to understand what's been said to her but it was like it was all a blurred for her. Somehow she had ended back home and into her bed after the appointment. She lay in bed, looking at the little bag of medicine she had got with her. Her life depended on a little white pill. She had a hard time believing it all to be real, and wanted to laugh at the surrealism of it all. Her small laughs turned into sobs as she let her tears run freely down her cheeks. She cried into her pillow and soon the tiredness from not sleeping last night overtook her body and she finally felt asleep.

There was several knocks to the door as Emma hided herself in the darkness of her room. Since the news about her being sick, she has been hurled under the comforter in her room. That was two days ago now. The banging kept her from relaxing. She had locked her door, or else they would have barged in here long time ago.

"Emma! You can't stay in there. You need to eat or drink something" Ruby yelled and banged on the door again. There were some muffled voices. "Yeah sorry, but she needs to do something!" Ruby huffed and went away. Silence.

"Emma?" A quiet knock, Belle. Again Emma could hear some muffled voices, but soon it was quiet again. She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. She just wanted to lay here in her self-pity and be by herself. No one could help her in this situation. She must had fallen asleep, because she woke up by another knock.

"Emma…" Regina. Her voice was small and sad. "Em, please open the door. Open the door and let me in" Regina was never the type to beg. She was a strong woman, so hearing her say this, made Emma's heart squeeze tightly. Emma just put the comforter over her head and buried her face down in the pillow, drowning out Regina's voice. Even though the door was closed, she could hear the sigh trough the door. As she listened to Regina walking away, the silence overpowered the room. It was too quiet for Emma's taste, but it was all she needed right now. The only thing she could control. She couldn't control the tears that flooded her face and made her pillow all wet. She let out a loud sob and hoped that the others hadn't heard. She held her breath but no one came and she exhaled slowly. She felt asleep, like she had all the other days. What else could she do?

Regina was standing in front of the mirror doing the last touch of her make up before the date. She had decided on the red dress she had and a pair of black heels. Not overdoing it, but also not looking boring. At the finished touch she took a step back and nodded to herself. This would definitely work. She grabbed her purse and stepped out from her room, looking worriedly at the closed door to Emma's.

"She still hasn't come out?" She asked as she stepped into the living room, where Belle was reading a book. Belle looked up and shook her head.

"No, I've tried again about fifteen minutes ago. No response at all" She sighed before looking back at Regina "You look great, Regina"

"Thank you. I'm not overdoing it?"

"Not at all, classy as always" Belle reassured her with a smile.

"If something happens, you know, with Emma. Would you give me a call?" Regina asked and found her coat. She had got a text from Robin, saying he was there.

"Of course, you would be the first to know" Belle answered. "Have a good night and try to have fun"

"I will" Regina smiled and quickly left the apartment. It didn't take long for her to spot Robin's car once she was down. Maybe it was because he was waving like a maniac for her to notice. Regina chuckled to herself and sat down inside the car. "Hello Robin"

"Hi Regina" He started the car immediately and they went on their way. "I'm so happy that you agreed to go out with me tonight" He said after some time. "I've made reservations at this Italian place called Mario's. Yeah, I know, pretty cliché kind of name, but I've heard it's rather good. Do you know it?" He asked. Regina shook her head.

"No, it's not so often I go out to eat"

"Then you're out for a treat tonight" He smiled. "There we are. Not so far away" He parked the car and quickly scurried around to open the door for her. "M'lady" He bowed and reached out for her hand. Regina gave it to him and stepped out of the car.

"How charming" She smiled to him as he closed the door. He just laughed and they went inside the restaurant.

"Two for Locksley" He said to the waitress by the door. She nodded smiling and motioned for them to follow. She led them to a somewhat closed area, but it seemed cozy.

"Here's the menu. I'll leave you to it and come back later" She smiled again and walked away. Regina opened it and looked at the different kind of dishes. It would have been just the place for Emma; she thought and smiled to herself. Maybe she should bring her here one day. Regina stopped at that thought and blinked. Why would she think that? She shook her head and looked back the menu, trying to figure out what she should choose. The waiter came back quickly, ready to take order.

"I want the Mushroom Risotto, please" Regina said. Robin looked up from the menu and closed it.

"I feel like going classic, Pasta Carbonara" The waitress smiled and scribbled it down quickly. "And the best red wine you got" Regina discretely rolled her eyes

"Actually, I would like a glass of Pinot Noir" She smiled politely and looked back at Robin.

"Er- yes, what the beautiful lady said" He tried to save face and it was clear to both the waiter and Regina.

"Great. I'll be back with your drinks" She smiled and walked away. There felt an awkward silence over the table and Regina sat fidgeting with her napkin.

"So, how's your project with Neverland going?" Robin finally asked nervously.

"It's going fine. Mr. Pan can be somehow complicated to cooperate with, since he has difficulties about knowing what he wants, but it's going"

"Yeah, I know how he is" Robin said and again silences felt. Luckily the waitress came with their wine. "So, by your accent, I can hear you're not from around here"

"No, I'm from small town in Maine, called Storybrooke"

"Storybrooke?" Regina nodded "Hm, never heard of it. So, why did you come to Boston?"

"Opportunities, mostly" Her mother knew Mr. Gold, and were told that there was a possibly job for her, if she wanted it. It was what she wanted, so she grabbed the opportunity to get away from home.

"Sound interesting" He said. "I understood that you live with some friends?"

"Yes, three of them"

"Must be hectic, I mean with four women living together. Heck, I mean when I lived with my roommate back in the days, we had a hard time agreeing on anything" He laughed. Regina smiled and nodded.

"It can be quite challenging, but so far it's working" Regina thought back on all the times, she had her difficulties with Emma and shook her head at the thoughts. Emma is a challenge on her own. The waitress interrupted them, and put the plates with their food in front of them.

"Bon appetite" She smiled again and went on her way. They began eating and mostly sat in silence, except for a few questions from them both. Regina answered in polite and asked Robin about his life and so on, but she didn't feel any connections to Robin. Sure, he was a polite and educated man, but the emotions were not there. He, on the other hand, made sure to make his emotion show. He repeatedly touched her hand or called her beautiful and how glad he was to be there with her. Regina just wanted to go home and get out of this dress. Usually she liked to be dressed up, but today she wanted to be in her relax clothes. She was long gone in thoughts about Emma, when Robin tapped her hand to get her attention.

"Hey, am I that boring?" He laughed nervously. Regina shook her head.

"No, sorry about that" She thought about how her mother had scolded her several times, when she zoned out. "I just thought about something I forgot"

"Oh, something important?" He asked and smiled.

"You could say that" She smiled and drank the last of her wine.

"Well, if you're done, I think we should leave, yes?" Regina nodded and he waved down the waitress. "Can I get the check, please" The waitress nodded and went to get it. Robin took out his wallet and gave her his card. Soon the bill was paid and they left the restaurant. Robin once again held the door as they went out. Regina gave him a polite smile. "You want to go for a walk?" He asked hopeful.

"I feel a bit tired, so I just want to go home" Regina said. Robin just nodded and they went to his car. It was a quick trip back to Regina's.

"I'll walk you to the door" Before Regina could say anything, he was out of the car and at her door. He opened it and Regina stepped out. He walked silently with her and they stopped at the main entrance. As he leaned forward to give her a kiss, Regina put her hands on his chest to stop him. He looked questionably at her, but took a step back.

"You're a really great guy, Robin and it had been fun tonight" Regina started.

"I can sense a but here"

"Yes, but I just can't see anything else than a friendship between us" Robin's shoulders fell as she said those words.

"But, I thought we had a great time and that you were on the same page as I. I really like you, Regina" He tried and grabbed her hand to make his point. Regina shook her head and pulled her hand away from his grab.

"I like you too, but not in the same way as you" He looked sad and a bit hurt, but nodded in understanding.

"Okay, I'll respect that. Just-"He leaned forward and kissed her cheek "I had a good time. Goodnight, Regina"

"Goodnight, Robin" He nodded again and went back to his car in a sullen mood. Regina could clearly see that it wasn't what he had expected it to end with, but she would rather end it here, than later where he might get even more hurt. She sighed and went inside and to the elevator. She found Belle the same place as when she left.

"Did you even move?" Regina asked as she took of her heels. Belle jumped a bit and looked startled at her.

"I didn't hear you"

"Must be good book" Regina chuckled, "But then again, every book for you must be good" Belle laughed.

"Yeah, most of them are. How was your evening?" Regina sighed and sat down on the couch.

"The evening was fine, the food was good and the restaurant had a great atmosphere. You would love it"

"What about the guy?"

"The guy was... dull. I don't want to be rude, but there was definitely not anything remotely interesting about him. Just as I thought" She leaned back and rested her head.

"Well, you tried" Belle said. They sat in silence for a moment. Regina looked at Emma's door, closed as he has been since Thursday. She knew it's only been two days, but it wasn't like Emma to do this. "She hasn't been out yet, not what I noticed" Regina looked at Belle. "Ruby was home an hour ago, but she didn't have any luck. I don't think we can do anything else but wait now"

"Maybe" Regina said tiredly. She rubbed her temples trying to prevent an upcoming headache. "I'll go to bed. Goodnight" She stood up and went to her bedroom. As she lay in bed, she tried to figure out why the date with Robin wasn't it for her. He was a good looking guy, polite and educated. The perfect candidate for future husband, but the only thing she could think of was that he wasn't what she needed. What she needed was across the hall. Tomorrow she would talk to Emma, closed door be damned.

Surprisingly, Emma did come the next morning, so the confrontation was forgotten for a while. They were all happy what she had come out on her own, but worried about how pale she looked. She still didn't eat much, but a little was also good. It had ended closely after; she backtracked into herself and didn't talk much. Regina was by her side all the time, and Emma didn't complain, she just not wanted to talk about it. They listened to the sound of Emma throwing up again. It had happened six times the last two days and they were all incredibly concerned.

"Should we ask her about it?" Ruby asked Belle as they sat on the couch.

"Regina is out there with her, maybe she knows what's wrong" Belle answered and looked down in her book again. They both looked up when they heard the door to the bathroom open. Regina came out first, looking more worried than before. "Is she okay?" Belle asked.

"No, I don't think so" Regina answered and sat down on the couch with a sigh.

"Is she pregnant?" Regina looked at Ruby confused.

"No, what-why would you think that?" Ruby just shrugged.

"She's just showing some signs, that's all" Regina shook her head and sat up.

"She's not. She would have told me" She almost whispered and looked back down the hall. "She won't tell me and since her breakdown last week, she's been all closed off. She barely talked to me out there" She used all her willpower to not cry in front of Belle and Ruby. Belle threw her a knowing look and squeezed her arm in a comforting way.

"Hopefully she will sometime" Ruby said reassuringly. The door opened and they all looked down the hall, to see if Emma would join them today. As Emma came into the room, she spotted six pair of eyes on her. She sighed inwardly as she had hoped they weren't there, waiting on her. Regina was immediately there.

"Do you want something to eat? I could make some grilled cheese?" Emma loved grilled cheese, but just the thought of food made her stomach turn. Emma hated that she couldn't keep food in her, she felt like she was starving. She looked sadly at Regina and shook her head no as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"What?" Ruby said, not believing what Emma had just said "You love that. Especially Regina's!" Emma just shrugged and turned around to walk into her room again. Regina rubbed her eyes as she heard the door close, but fortunately not the lock this time. "Yup, something is definitely wrong" Ruby said and stood up. "I have a shift today, so I'll probably not going to be home before late" Belle looked at her clock.

"Ah, I've got to meet with a friend. Don't know when I'll be home" They both left the apartment quickly after that, making it seems like they haven't been there in the first place. Regina stood there thinking about everything, when something clicked. She has had enough of this. She prepared herself for a fight and took off towards Emma's room. Without a knock, she entered the dark room. Emma was lying with her back towards the door.

"Please, leave me alone" A small hoarse voice said.

"No" Regina said resolutely and stepped further into the room and in front of Emma's bed. "Enough is enough. Now, sit up and talk to me" Regina pulled the curtains and let the rare sun into the room. Emma hid her face under the pillow, before Regina reached out to grab it. "Sit up." She said sternly. Emma sighed heavily but did as told. "Now, tell what's wrong?" Emma looked out on nothing; Regina noticed how empty her eyes were. They used to be full of life, but lately they had been dull. "Is it Killian?" Emma huffed loudly. "Okay, it's not. What is it then?" Regina pressed.

"Nothing is wrong" Emma muttered and wrapped her arms around her knees as she leaned up against the wall.

"Lies. I know it, Emma"

"Seriously, nothing is wrong!" Emma said and looked away. She just wanted Regina to leave. Regina sighed in annoyance and pinched the bridge of her nose to calm herself down.

"I know something is wrong, Emma! You don't look healthy and you have basically stopped eating" Emma was about to speak, when Regina kept going "Don't count those few bites of an apple, eating. You just push your food around, making it seems like you're eating" Emma looked down. "You barely talk to us, to me anymore" Emma noticed how hurt her voice sounded. She looked up and could see how sad Regina looked. "So-" She kneeled down in front of Emma "Please, tell me what's going on" She grabbed Emma's hand and held it. "Please, before you kill yourself with this behavior" Emma scoffed silently.

"Well, I'm on my way, so why not just speed up the process" Emma muttered sarcastically. Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was taken aback and had to collect herself for a second.

"What do you mean?" She stood up and sat down next to Emma. Emma sighed.

"Nothing"

"No, don't do that. What the hell do you mean by that?!" Emma wrapped her arms further around her legs and held on tight, before hiding her face on her knees. Before Regina could say anything else, she heard small hiccups coming from Emma. Her angry face crumbled into confusion. "Emma…" She put her hand on Emma's back, which led to Emma leaning into her as she kept crying. Regina was lost but she tried to comfort her. She wrapped her arms around her and held her close while Emma cried her heart out. It hurt Regina, to her cries. She would do anything to make it stop. She whispered sweet nothings into her ears as she pulled her closer. After some time, Emma had stopped crying and let out small sniffles as she tried to breathe normally again.

"I-" Emma took a deep breath "I have cancer" She whispered into Regina's chest. She felt Regina stiffened and her eyes widened.

"No…" She whispered. She felt Emma nod and could only squeeze her tighter. She held on to Emma like she could slip away any second now. It hurt. Her heart hurt tremendously and she tried to hold her tears at bay. She had expected everything, but definitely not that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go. Finally a new chapter for you guys. Sorry about the long wait, but life sometimes gets in the way, and people tells me that I should be responsible and go to work :) I will finish this story even though the chapters are far from each other. Hope you enjoy it :D**

Regina sat on her bed, looking down on her phone where numbers was punched in. She thought about it, but she needed her right now, needed to get this off her chest. She had promised Emma not to tell Ruby and Belle about it, but she had to tell someone. It was killing her. She pushed the green button and put the phone up to her ear. She waited anxiously as the phone rang.

"Cora Mills, speaking" A stern voice sounded. Regina wondered if her mother had seen it was her calling.

"Mother?" Regina asked hoarsely. The crying had taken its toll on her voice.

"Regina? What's wrong?" Cora asked worriedly. She may be a tough mother, but she would always be there for her child. Regina sniffed and tried to get her emotions under control. "Breathe, dear. Just relax, I'll be here for you when you're ready" She spoke soothingly but strong. Regina closed her eyes and let the tears run freely down her cheeks. It took a couple of minutes before she was fully ready to speak again.

"I don't know what to do" She whispered.

"To what do you mean, dear?" Cora asked softly.

"Emma is sick. Very sick" There was a silence. Cora knew who Emma was. She didn't always understood her and found her free spirit somehow annoying, but she accepted her friendship and sometimes thought it was refreshing for Regina. Emma always spoke her mind, and stood up for Regina's choices.

"How sick?" Cora asked

"Cancer" Regina sobbed. She held her hand in front of her mouth, trying to hold back.

"Oh, honey, is there something I can do?"

"I don't know!" Regina cried "What could you do? It's not like it's going to disappear magically!" Normally, Cora would have scolded her daughter for the use of tone against her, but in this situation, she would let it slide.

"Honey, take a deep breathe again" Regina did as told and exhaled slowly. "Just be there for her. Support her and don't treat her any different. Yes, she may have some bad days, but there would also be some good days. She's still the same Emma you know and love" Regina listened as her mother spoke "Just help her by being there" She was thankful for her advice.

"Thank you, mother"

"Just give me or your father a call if you need anything or you just want to talk. We'll always be here for you. Just a call away"

"I love you, mother" Regina said softly. For once happy that her mother just supported her and helped.

"We love you too, honey" They hang up and Regina once again sat with her phone in her hand. She put it on the table and felt the tears run down her cheeks again. It was like a flooding, it just couldn't stop. She laid down on her bed and just cried. Cried for her friend, the friend she maybe felt something more for. Something that just had a terrible timing.

Emma had a good day and was feeling faintly better than the last days. Regina weren't home and she hasn't seen Ruby in a few days, not that it was unusual. Belle was probably at work. Regina would probably had fussed over her, and tagged along, but this was something Emma had to do by herself. She grabbed her jacket and stepped out into the lukewarm day. It was a nice feeling being outside, and Emma took a deep breath before going to her destination. She stopped a few blocks away, in front of a big red building. As she walked inside she waved hello to the old man sitting at the entrance. She didn't know his name, but he was always friendly to her. Killian couldn't stand the man, maybe because he always was busy. She walked up the stairs, hoping Killian was home. He must be, his car was in front of the building and he never went anywhere without it. She knew he was bad at remembering to call her or something, but she hasn't heard from him in almost two weeks, beside the missed call from him two days ago, while she had been asleep. She could have called him herself but she had other things to think about. She had thought about telling him about her disease, but something inside her told her that, he didn't had the right to know and this relationship was at an end long time ago. He had changed too much for her taste, wasn't the same guy she fell for. She took a deep breath and knocked on his door. When there wasn't a response, she tried again, but still no answer. She took the chance and grabbed the handle. The door opened and she stepped inside. Clothes was scattered around the floor in the living room, mixed clothes and she spotted a female purse on the counter. Putting two and two together, she knew what she was about to interrupt. Emma felt surprisingly calm for a woman who was about to find her boyfriend cheating. As she neared the bedroom, she had moans and a bed squeaking. He should really think about getting that old thing replaced. She chuckled at the thought. Here she was listening to him having sex with a stranger, and the only thing she could thing about was the bed. She opened the door to a bouncing hairy ass and spoke calmly.

"Well, I guess that's why you haven't called" The two bodies sprung apart as they tried to cover themselves up. Killian looked stunned and the woman beside him, blushed furiously as she tried to hide. "You just made it so much easier for me" Emma continued with a shuddering breath. It still hurt, seeing him like this, but not as much as she thought it would. She ran a hand through her hair and closed the door. She heard scrambling and faint voices as she walked into the living room again. She heard Killian telling the poor woman to get out. Soon after a disheveled woman came out from the room, looking for the last pieces of her clothes as she tried to not look at Emma.

"Just an advice, stay away from him. Not because of me, I really couldn't care less, but because he's just not a good guy" Emma told her. The girl just nodded and hurried out as Killian came into the room.

"What do you mean by easier?" He asked as he put on some pants and stood in front of her.

"What do you think?" He shrugged and appeared stupid. "I'm breaking up with you" His face changed to surprised and Emma rolled her eyes. "Are you serious? I find you fucking another girl and you're surprised? You're an asshole" He shrugged carelessly as he leaned casually up against the door with his arms folded.

"You weren't here and I needed someone to give a little warm to my bed. Beside, you're not so good in bed either way" Emma gaped at him. What the hell?

"I haven't been here? So that's giving you an excuse to be with whomever you want? You could just have given me a call or had stopped by. You know, relationship goes both ways and I have been going out of my way too long for your shit. So, it ends here" She was about to leave when Killian grabbed her arm rather roughly.

"You look like hell" He smirked. Emma wanted to slap that smirk right off his face. She pulled her arm back and walked towards the door. "You should wear some makeup, and perhaps some fancier dresses, love. It would fix you right up" He said smugly, trying to get a rise out of her. Emma just rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Grow up" was her only response. No more was she going to take his shit. Killian's smug smile fell from his face when he didn't get the reaction he wished for.

"You'll miss this" He said as Emma walked out the door.

"I doubt that" She laughed hollowly as she walked down the hall. He followed her out the door.

"I know you'll come back sooner than later. Don't think I'll be here then!" His voice sounded down the hall as she reached the stairs. Emma laughed.

"You wish" She yelled back and walked down stairs. She heard a loud huff and then a door slam. She took a deep breath when she finally was outside. The sun was shining down on her and she felt relieved. She was finally rid of the manchild, something she should had done ages ago. She took her phone and called the first person she could think off.

"Regina Mills, speaking" Emma chuckled.

"You're sounding so formal"

"Emma, hi" Regina said happily "I didn't check the caller id" Emma smiled to herself. Just the voice of Regina gave her butterflies.

"I broke up with Killian"

"Is that a good thing?" Regina asked timidly. She hated the guy and was ecstatic, but if Emma was sad, she would be there for her.

"Definitely, and if that wasn't enough, I found him banging some chick"

"Seriously? He was seeing someone behind your back?" Regina almost couldn't believe it. If Emma hadn't left him, she would have said a word or two to this idiot. Smack some sense into his thick head, for messing with a great woman like Emma.

"Yep, told me I wasn't good in bed AND said I should do something out of myself" Emma said angrily. She wasn't angry per say, but more angry at the situation behind her appearance.

"I'll kill him" Regina muttered angrily. She looked around the office to make sure no one heard her.

"Don't. I left him and there's nothing more to it now. Let him drown in his ego"

"You didn't tell him the reason?"

"There isn't a reason to tell him. He doesn't have the right to know and what would he have done? He has never been here for me, why should he do it now? I'm fine by how it ended" Emma said with a finish to the subject. She had decided to take the long way home. She hasn't felt this good in days and she would use it good. The doctor had told her it wasn't unusually that she would feel ill by taking the medicine, but Emma had felt like hell and cursed them away daily. "So, how's your day?" She asked.

"It's okay. It had been a rather stressful morning, since our deadline was due today, but beside that it's been fine" Regina accepted Emma's change of direction in this conversation. Even though she wanted to pay a visit to a Mr. Jones.

"Oh yeah, what did Mr. Gold say?" Regina liked that even though Emma didn't always understand what she worked with; she always supported her and wanted to talk to her about her work.

"He was impressed, but you know, on the 'not showing it' way. He told us we did a good job and left the meeting again" Regina answered.

"That's awesome! I'm sure you did a pretty good job. You always do" Regina smiled at the small compliment. Emma was always good for her ego. She looked up and saw Robin approach her, smiling and all happy. He apparently hadn't noticed she was on the phone.

"Hi Regina, I was thinking if you wanted to go grab some coffee?" Regina took her phone down.

"I'm on the phone right now"

"Oh, sorry" He said but sat down anyway. Regina turned around and rolled her eyes.

"Regina? Are you there?" Emma's voice sounded from the phone.

"Yes, sorry" Regina spoke and sighed in annoyance from the presence of Robin. She could spot him out of the corner of her eyes, sitting there fiddling with all her stuff.

"Are you busy?" Emma asked.

"No, it's just… Robin is here" Emma stopped walking and was quiet for a moment.

"Oh… Well, then I better go. Don't want to interrupt" Emma said and tried to keep the jealousy away from her voice.

"No, you don't interrupt anything at all" Regina said quickly. She wanted to talk to Emma; she could talk all day with her if she could. She missed her.

"I think I do, but that's alright, I'm almost home anyway. I'll see you sometime later" and with that Emma hung up the phone. She walked into the apartment and was happy to be alone. She just wanted to cry. Her emotions are all over the place. She felt something for the fierce woman and hearing about Robin, just made it sure that Regina would never reciprocate her feelings. Anyway, who would ever want a sick woman? Emma stripped down and found some shorts to wear before she lay down on the bed. Silently the tears made their way down her cheeks. She sighed heavily as she thought about how pathetic she was.

On the other side of town, Regina couldn't understand why Emma had hung up the phone. She looked down on her phone with a frown.

"Is everything alright?" Robin asked. Regina looked at him, having forgotten that he was there. She shook her head no.

"No, nothing's wrong. Why are you here?" It may have sounded rather harsh, but Regina didn't care. He looked taken aback by her tone.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to grab some coffee" He said and scratched his neck nervously.

"I can't. I have some papers to attend to and I'll really like to make it home before five today" Robin's face fell, but he tried to hide it behind a smile.

"That's alright, maybe another time then" He stood up and stood there awkwardly, perhaps waiting for Regina to change her mind. "Erhm, yes, I better get going" Regina nodded and he walked away quickly. Regina tried to focus back on her papers, but her attention was elsewhere. She hadn't said anything wrong as far as she knows, maybe she didn't feel well. With two hours gone and Regina had only filled out half a paper. She sighed heavily and stretched her body. Kathryn wasn't a work today and she didn't like to interrupt her when she was with Frederick. She looked at the clock and decided to go home. She wouldn't get anything done today and she wanted to talk to Emma. She filed away the papers and picked up her purse and quickly strode through the office. The ride home was quick and she barely avoided the rain. The weather had changed promptly from sun to heavy rain. As she stepped inside the apartment, she noticed how quiet it was. Sometimes she forgot she was living with three women, as most of them rarely were home. She took off her shoes and sighed at the feeling of getting out of those heels. She couldn't hear Emma, but she almost never could lately. She put her jacket on the couch and peeked inside Emma's room, where she spotted a bundled up Emma. She smiled at the sight and quietly stepped inside, to check up on her.

"I'm awake" Emma whispered and almost gave Regina a heart attack. Emma was lying with her eyes closed and Regina took a breath and sat down on the bed next to her.

"How are you, dear?" Regina asked and pushed away a stray hair on Emma's face. Emma's stomach fluttered at the contact.

"I'm tired" She mumbled. "It's the damn pills. I hate it" Regina smiled to her.

"I know you do, but they are helping you" Emma looked up at her.

"We don't know that. She just gave me those and told me to come back in three weeks" Emma whined a bit and turned around to lie on her back. Regina sighed and decided to lie next to her. Emma smiled and snuggled a bit into her. Regina liked the feeling of Emma close to her.

"You have to be patient. I know it seems like they aren't helping, but you're taking them to see if they are. Give it a chance, alright? I'll be here for you all the way" Emma nodded and yawned. "Have you eaten today?" When Emma didn't answer she looked down at her as Emma looked away sheepishly. "Emma, you have to eat! Your body needs the nutrients"

"I know" Emma whispered, feeling warm about how much she cared for her.

"Good. I'll go and make you something to eat" As Regina was about to leave, Emma held on to her.

"Not yet. Lie with me a bit?" Regina nodded and relaxed into the bed. She put her arm around Emma as Emma laid her head on her collarbone. Regina smiled at the gesture and gently kissed Emma's forehead. She listened to Emma's breathing as it came heavier and slower, soon after Emma was asleep and Regina didn't mind one bit. She would talk about what happened earlier when she woke up. She remembered that she haven't told Emma about her date with Robin that night, being Emma's sickness a good reason to forget it, but that couldn't be the reason why she reacted the way she did. Regina looked down on the sleeping woman and smiled fondly at her and closed her eyes for a little bit.

Emma was lying in her bed, not feeling good these days. She had an appointment with Dr. Basset the day after, and she hoped the result would turn out to the better. She still felt sore after the last biopsy and her skin had turned black and purple almost instantly afterwards. This time it included an ultrasound to check if the lump had grown. The bruise had turned to yellow and Emma could almost lie on her left side again. She groaned as she turned to lie on her back and looked up at the ceiling. Two days ago she had a conversation with her boss about her situation. Surprisingly for Emma, he was understanding and wouldn't fire her, but told her that he hoped she would get better. Emma almost lost her footing at his words, but was enormously grateful as she went back home to have her own pity party in her bed. She chuckled to herself at the memory. Regina had been home and wouldn't let her have it. Regina was strong and always there for her and she took her outside to get some fresh air. She smiled at the thought of the cuddling they had after. She loved it. She loves her. She just wished she could say it to her. It isn't smart to fall head over heels in love with someone so high above her. Emma sighed heavily. It made no sense that someone like her could be interested in someone like Emma. Regina is the concept of success and Emma thought herself as plain. She was still the orphan child, who just got lucky to find some work and make it through the day. Still reserved and has her walls so high up that's it's difficult to get in. What a mess. A knock to the door grabbed her attention.

"Yeah?" She sat up slowly. Belle stuck her head inside. Both Ruby and Belle didn't know what was going on. They weren't stupid, because they knew something was wrong. Emma wasn't her usual self and they way Regina was protective around her, was also weird, but after asking numerously times and getting no answers, they gave up for now and let them be. "Are you hungry? I made too much food and it's only us for lunch" Emma's stomach growled and she nodded sheepishly. Belle chuckled. "I guess that's a yes" Emma nodded and stood up from the bed. A little food would probably do well for her. Besides, Regina would flip if she didn't eat all day. She felt a dizzy and drowsy as she stood and followed Belle into the kitchen. Belle looked worried at her and reached out as Emma swayed once more. "Are you okay?" Emma nodded slowly.

"I guess I just got up too fast, you know" Emma said and sat down at the table slowly. Belle nodded but didn't buy it. She put a plate of Mac and cheese in front of her. She tried to small talk, but Emma only answered shortly as she poked the food around on the plate and occasionally taking small bites. The hunger had turned into pain and Emma tried to hold back the winch every time she felt a jab into her chest. Belle was about to speak when a knock to the front door interrupted her.

"Do you expect anyone?" She asked Emma. Emma shook her head and took a sip of water. Belle frowned and walked out to the door. "Hello?" She said questionably when she saw Killian standing in front of her. She had met the guy once before and immediately disliked him.

"Hello love" He smirked and leaned against the doorframe with a bouquet of roses. Belled eyed him skeptically as she yelled after Emma. Emma came slowly to the door and rolled her eyes when she saw who it was. She definitely was not in the mood for his shit today. Killian took Emma coming in to the room as his cue to step around Belle and planting a loud kiss on a stunned Emma.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Emma shrieked as she pushed him away quickly. She wrapped her arms around her in some kind of defense against the man. He frowned and took a step back.

"I'm kissing my girlfriend?" Emma scowled.

"I'm not your girlfriend! I broke up with you" Killian laughed and took a step towards her.

"Nah, you didn't mean that. You were mad and didn't think clearly. But I forgive you" He put a hand on her shoulder and Emma shook it off and took a step back as she gaped at him.

"You what?" Belle was speechless. She knew she should give them some privacy, but she wanted to be there in case, Emma needed her.

"Yes, I forgive you" He grinned "I brought you flowers" He showed her the roses and handed them to Emma. She didn't move an inch but glared at him. His smile faltered when she didn't made a move to take them.

"What is wrong with you? I broke up with you! I don't want you here" Emma told him angrily. "You cheated, you ass!" Killian looked angry at her.

"You're just mad-"

"The hell I'm mad!" Emma yelled. "Get this into your thick skull. I don't want you" She jabbed the words into his chest. "You're a self-centered idiot! You only care about yourself and never about others. If you can't get something out of it, you never go the extra mile to know something about those you are around. I'm surprised you could even find where I live, since this is the first time you're even here. You never liked to spend time with me or with my friends and the only time we were together was when you could get drunk and the only reason you're here is to try to heal your bruised ego" Emma took a deep breath "But I'm done with you! Get out! Emma stood still and right in his face as she yelled the last part. "Get out" She said through clenched teeth. Killian collected himself and stood straight.

"You'll regret this" Emma scoffed.

"Never" He took one last look before he turned around the walked out the now open door. Belle smiled smugly at him as he glared at her. Emma picked up the roses he had dropped and threw them out the door. "Take these with you" She yelled after him and smacked the door close. She closed her eyes and felt extremely tired after her outburst. Belle smiled and gently patted her back as she walked by her.

"That was great. So good that you got rid of him, he was an idiot and-" Belled turned when she noticed Emma wasn't following her. "Are you alright?" She asked when she saw how pale she was. Emma wasn't alright. Not at all. Her dizziness was worse than ever and she could feel her heart pumping faster and harder. She couldn't understand what Belle was saying to her, as the only thing she could hear was the blood rushing in her ears. Sounds were muffled and her sight was all fuzzy. She tried to speak but she couldn't get her words out. She tried to reach out for something to hold onto but found nothing and suddenly all went black. Belle watched how Emma fell to the floor fast and hard. She tried to grab her but didn't make it in time and winced when she heard how Emma's head hit the floor hard. "Emma!" She rushed to her and tried to wake her without luck. She ran fast to grab her phone and called 911 as she tried to calm herself and hold back the tears.

Regina was in a meeting when she first felt her phone vibrate in her purse. She tried to listen as a coworker talked about the upcoming project when she felt it again. She sighed and annoyingly checked her phone under the table. She saw six missed calls and two messages, from both Ruby and Belle. She frowned and wondered what possibly could be so important. She hadn't noticed the other calls. That must have been while she had left her purse in the drawer before the meeting. That was half an hour ago. She wanted to check what it's about, but couldn't leave the meeting, not while Mr. Gold was participating. She fidgeted with the phone and waited another fifteen minutes in worry. When they were dismissed, she rushed out from the room and called to first cheek her messages.

" _Regina, it's Emma. Call me_ " Ruby spoke. Her stomach fell and she shakily checked the other. " _Seriously?! Regina, pick up your goddamn phone!_ " Regina immediately pushed callback and it didn't take long for Ruby to pick up. "Finally! Why didn't you pick up?"

"I was in a meeting. What's going on? Is Emma okay?" She asked hurriedly.

"I don't know. She's in the hospital and they won't talk to us. You should come" Ruby said. Regina quickly packed up her things after getting the address from Ruby and ran out the office after a quick explanation to Kathryn.

"Regina, you can't drive in that condition. We'll take my car" Regina smiled gratefully at her and nodded as she followed her out. "Is it bad?" She asked when they were seated and on their way. Regina shook her head, while trying to hold back her tears.

"I don't know. They won't tell anything to Ruby"

"Well, is she sick or something?"

"Kath.. Emma has breast cancer" Regina whispered it and took a long ragged breath. She looked out the window while the tears ran down her cheeks.

"Oh" They were silent the rest of the way. Kathryn didn't know what to say to comfort her friend and Regina fearing the worst, couldn't think of anything to say. As soon as the car was stopped, Regina jumped out of the car and into the reception area. She didn't get to ask the nurse anything, before she heard her name being called from behind her. She turned around and saw Ruby and Belle coming towards her.

"What happened?" She asked immediately and noticed how red rimmed, Belle's eyes was.

"Killian came and-"

"Killian? What did he want?" Regina asked irately. Of course he would be there on the day she had to go back to work.

"Let her speak" Ruby said. Regina nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"He came and they had a fight. Emma kicked him out, but after she didn't look so well. Before I knew it, she was lying on the floor. She had fainted and hit her head on the floor" Belle cried and Ruby wrapped an arm around her. "She hit it hard, because suddenly there was blood and I- I tried to stop it. The ambulance came and they took her here" Regina was in a full blown panic mode.

"Where is she? We have to- I mean they have to- She has to be fine" She felt arms holding her and could hear Kathryn trying to calm her down. She guided her to a chair and got her to breathe more slowly. After a couple of minutes she had calmed down,

"They won't tell us anything because we aren't family. We tried to tell her she didn't have any, but that hard ass nurse won't speak" Ruby said and pointed to an older nurse. Regina posed herself and walked resolutely to the desk.

"I want to know what is happening to Emma Swan"

"I already told them that we couldn't tell them since they aren't family or her emergency contact"

"We are the only family she has. Emma is an orphan" Regina said irritated. "Wait, her emergency contact? Who is that?" The nurse looked on the screen.

"Regina Mills"

"That's me. Why didn't you contact me? This is clearly an emergency!"

"We tried, but the number didn't exist" The nurse showed the number to her and Regina rolled her eyes. Typically Emma to get two numbers wrong. "I'll get the doctor out to you soon" She said and picked up the phone. Regina nodded and walked back to the others.

"A doctor would come out soon and speak with us" She said and sat down.

"What did you say to her? We couldn't get anything out of her" Ruby asked.

"I'm her emergency contact. Emma switched two numbers"

"Of course she did" Regina just nodded and they went back to waiting. It wasn't long before a young female doctor came through the doors and called after them.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Basset. You're here for Emma, right?" They all nodded and waited for her to continue. "Firstly, the fall had made Emma's eyebrow spilt open, but that was easily fixed. Secondly, her blood pressure was severely low and we think it's because of dehydration and lack of nutrients. Has she been eating or drinking?"

"No, not like she supposed to do. We have all tried to make her eat more, but Emma is very persistent" Regina told her. Dr. Basset nodded with a small smile.

"Yes I know" Ruby and Belle looked at each other. How did she know? "Well, we originally had an appointment tomorrow" Regina nodded knowingly "But we did the tests today, since these unfortunately events and they are not good. It seems like the cancer has spread to the axillary lymph nodes-"

"Im sorry, what? Cancer?" Ruby said loudly. She looked at Regina "Emma has cancer?" She asked incredulously. Regina bit her lip nervously. She had promised not to tell anyone, but Dr. Basset didn't know that.

"Yes"

"You're kidding me?" Regina shook her head. "Why didn't she tell us? Why didn't YOU tell us?"

"I promised not to tell and it's not me to tell. You know Emma. She wants to fix all of this herself. I basically forced her to tell me" Ruby didn't know what to say and it seemed like Belle was in the same situation. Regina turned to Dr. Basset.

"What can we do?"

"We are turning up for the chemo and the medication. She has to come here more often and she's going to be weak and tired" She looked at them all as they all nodded knowing what she meant. "Well, I guess you want to see her?" She gave a little smile to them as they followed her to where Emma was. "She is tired, so don't overwhelm her, alright?" They nodded and went inside. Regina tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat at the sight of Emma. She looked so small and weak. Now, when she was lying in the bed, she could how she had lost weight and was pale. She didn't look like herself, but either way, Regina thought she was beautiful.

"Hey, what are you all doing here?" Emma asked weakly. Regina pulled the chair to her bed and sat down.

"You scared the shit out of us" Ruby said. Belle nudged her. "Ow, but she did" She rubbed the spot as Belle rolled her eyes, but Emma could see that it was truth.

"I'm sorry" She whispered. Regina took her hand and gently caressed it. She looked up into Regina's eyes and saw tears in them. She wanted to wipe them away but the IV in her hand held her back.

"It's okay" She smiled sadly at her. "Have you talked to the doctor?" Emma nodded and looked away. "They know" She whispered. Emma looked back at her "I didn't tell them. Dr. Basset didn't know that you had kept it a secret and when she came to talk to us, she told us it had worsen"

"Why didn't you tell us, Em?" Ruby said. Emma could hear the hurt in her voice.

"I didn't want you to pity me"

"We wouldn't do that" Belle said.

"Yes, you would. I know it. I can't handle this myself"

"But you can't, Emma. This proves it. You haven't eaten and drinking properly and if Belle hadn't been there, what would have happened?" Regina said to make a point. "I can't lose you" She whispered the last part, but Emma heard it loud and clear. She caught her eyes and saw how serious Regina was. They kept eye contact for a minute or two.

"Okay"

"Okay?" Regina asked.

"Yes, okay. I'll try to pack away my pride and let you help me" She said and looked at them all. They all smiled at her, but no one brighter than Regina.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the follows and reviews! You are awesome! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Regina took a deep breath as she reached the floor of the apartment. She loved their little place, but god she hated how often the elevators wasn't working and walking up those stairs every day in heels, was even worse. It had been a rough day at work. Gold had presented a bunch of cases for Kathryn and Regina to revise, even though he knew about the project they had to work on. It definitely didn't help that he had gotten Robin to help them. He still looked at her with those puppy eyes and it had driven Regina mad. She had laid it down for him, that she wasn't interested and never would be. More than once this evening, she had sneered at him, only to be forced to apologize by Kathryn, because they were working together. It didn't help that Emma was constantly on her mind and she had continuously found herself checking her phone and almost calling her to make sure she was alright. She knew Emma wouldn't appreciate it. She looked at her clock, it was almost 6pm and she could feel how tired her body was. She wanted to check up on Emma and maybe watch a movie with her if she was up to it. Yes, that sounded like a great idea. Cuddling with Emma was great. She opened the door with a smile, kicked of her heels and went into the living room where Emma, Ruby and Bella were seated, talking about god knows what.

"Regina! Great timing" Ruby said. Emma looked back at her and she looked exhausted. She gave her a small but tired smile. She had been waiting for Regina to come home the last hour and save her from Ruby's constantly begging for a night out. She was beyond irritated and felt like screaming at her. Regina immediately felt her annoyance and looked questionably at Emma. She sat down next to her and squeezed her arm gently.

"What's going on?" Regina asked as she felt Emma relax at bit.

"A girl's night out!" Ruby said and smiled brightly "It's been so long"

"Yes, and there's been a reason for that" Regina told her annoyed at Ruby not understanding gravity of the situation. Ruby looked at Emma and nodded.

"I know, but I know that's it's just what Emma needs, an evening out with friends!" She smiled, missing how three pair of eyes looking at her in disbelieves. Emma couldn't believe her. This wasn't some funny thing, or a break up she has to get over. She was sick, brutally sick and Ruby didn't understand that. "You're just sitting in here or in your room all day. You need to go out" Emma was fuming and not even Regina's gentle touch could keep her cool. She stood up quickly, red in her face from anger.

"You don't understand what I'm going through! It's hell and- no, you know what? Fuck you!" Emma yelled and marched out the front door with a slam. Ruby sat back with widened eyes and tried to understand what the hell had just happened.

"I just-"

"No, you didn't. Emma is sick! She's not getting better with a girl's night and cancer is not going to disappear like this" Regina said and snapped her fingers to make a point.

"But-"Ruby made a move to stand up and follow Emma. Belle placed her hand on her lap.

"Ruby, just drop it" Belle said "We know you didn't mean it like that, but Emma didn't. Just let her be right now and apologize later" Ruby nodded and sat back down. Regina sighed heavily and stood up.

"I'm going to find her" She told them as she grabbed Emma's hoodie and her own jacket before leaving. She knew where to look and went straight to the nearby park. They had walked her numerously times when Regina finally had been lucky to get Emma outside. As she walked down the path to the old oak tree, she spotted a familiar blonde. Emma didn't look back when she heard someone approach her, deep down she knew who it was, so when she looked back, she wasn't surprised to see Regina. Regina noticed the red puffy eyes and tears ready to spill. She gave Emma a small smile before sitting down next to her. Emma sighed as she leaned her head on Regina's shoulder. They sat in silence, just watching people passing by.

"How did you find me?" Emma spoke hoarsely.

"I'll always find you" Regina whispered and put an arm around Emma. She leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Emma sighed and closed her eyes. She loved it here. Being held by Regina, smelling her sweet perfume, feeling her body close to her and she just felt so safe and loved.

"I feel like I'm barely hanging on" Emma whispered, Regina didn't answer as she knew Emma wasn't done. "I wasn't prepared for this, not like anyone is, but I'm so scared. Scared that this is the end for me, that I'm not getting better and the chemo isn't helping, that nothing is helping me. I'm angry, angry everyone is fine and healthy and smiling, and I shouldn't be angry, because it's not their fault. I'm smiling because I feel like I don't want to burden them with my sickness. But I'm not smiling, I'm fucking crying. They don't know and they don't understand what I'm going through" Emma sobbed into Regina's shoulder. Regina felt her own tears running down her cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak, but Emma continued. "I can't do this on my own, I know that, but I don't know what else to do" The sobs ripped through her small body now and Emma let it be, it was like she hadn't been crying properly over this. Regina could do nothing else but hold onto her and trying to comfort her. "I feel like giving up already" She whispered.

"You're not alone. I'm here for you and I always will be. You have to fight, sweetie. Don't give up, never give up and don't lose hope" Regina whispered into her hair as she held her tighter than before. After some time sitting here closely, Regina noticed that Emma had fallen asleep. She smiled to herself as she knew that she hadn't been sleeping properly the last few nights. Luckily it was a lukewarm evening, so Regina leaned back on the grass with Emma in her arms. Emma snuggled up to her and sighed. Regina listened to Emma's slow breathing, while trying to hold back another set of tears. She wants to protect her and be there for her all the way. She won't have to go through this alone, Regina promised to herself and she wants to make sure, Emma is aware of this. After a little while, Emma woke up slowly. For a moment, she enjoyed the warm body as she snuggled further into it, before remembering who it belonged to. She sat up, and a crimson blush appeared.

"Sorry, it wasn't my intention to fall asleep on you" Regina smiled warmly at her as she sat up herself.

"It's okay. I know you have been tired lately" Emma nodded sheepishly and looked away. "I think we better go back, don't you? It's getting a bit chilly" Emma nodded and stood up. Regina followed. "Oh, here" She handed over Emma's hoodie. "Put this on" She did as told and smiled gratefully at Regina. They walked back in silence, every now and then gracing their hands together. They smiled and blushed every time it happened. When they reached the door, Regina stopped Emma.

"Ruby didn't mean what she said and she regretted it immediately. She knows how serious this is, but you know her. Sometimes she just don't think things through"

"I know, but she's not forgiven yet" Regina nodded and they went inside. As they stepped into the living room, Emma caught Ruby's eyes. She could see how sorry she was, but Emma ignored her and walked straight to her room. Ruby slumped down in her seat. Belle gave a gentle clap on her back.

"So, how is she?" Belle asked when Regina sat down with them.

"She's scared and she feels alone"

"But she has us?" Ruby said. Regina couldn't help but glare at her.

"She doesn't feel like it. Ruby, your little stunt today definitely didn't help to make her believe that we understand and are there for her" Ruby cowered at the stern tone Regina used, but nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I know and I'm so sorry"

"She knows that" Belle said. Regina nodded when she locked eyes with Ruby. Ruby sighed yet again ad rubbed her face tiredly.

"I better get going. I have the nightshift. Tell-"She stood up. "Tell her I'm sorry" She left the room and they heard her leave the apartment.

"Did she eat today?" Regina asked. Belle nodded.

"Yes, we made her eat that leftover Lasagna you had made"

"Good. I'll go to bed. I ate at the office, and I'm beat" Regina said and stood up. Before Regina walked to her own room, she took a peek into Emma's. She was laying with her back to the door and in total darkness. Regina closed the door in silence and went to her own room. She quickly redressed and after a quick trip to the bathroom, she was in her bed. Emotionally it had been a hard day, with Emma's breakdown. Regina had decided she would do anything in her power to make sure Emma wasn't alone with this. The sudden attraction to Emma was also taking its toll on her. It was clear as day to her, why dating Robin wasn't doing it for her, why it has been such a failure. She wasn't as attracted to him, as she was to Emma. It wasn't just her looks, but her personality that was interesting for Regina. She was kind, loveable and adorable when she tried to be funny. She was intelligent and knew what she wanted in life. Regina huffed as she turned her face into the pillow. An illness made Regina face her feelings for Emma, what a person she was. Emma definitely didn't need a lovesick person to make her feelings known in a time like this. Regina groaned and turned back around. Her head popped up at the sound of a small knock on her door. "Yes?" The door opened and Emma came slowly into the room. "Emma? What's wrong?" Regina asked in alarm as she sat up. She could faintly see Emma's red eyes in the dark.

"Nothing, I just-"Emma shook her head. "Can I sleep in here with you?" She looked sheepishly down and hid away the cute blush that had appeared. Regina blinked and was about to answer when Emma interrupted her. "Just- Never mind" Emma turned around. Regina's heart broke at her small appearance.

"Wait. Of course you can sleep here. Come here" She said and scooted over, so there was enough room. Emma closed the door and sat down on Regina's bed. She lay down next to Regina; it was a bit weird, since they had never slept in the same bed. "Relax" Regina whispered when she felt how stiff Emma was. She opened her arms and soon felt Emma's warm body against her own. Emma closed her eyes and relaxed into Regina's body. Her stomach fluttered when she felt a pair of lips on her head. "Good night, Emma"

"Night, Gina" Regina never let go of Emma that night, but held her close as she tried to protect her from the world.

It had been a rather rough day. Regina had followed Emma to the hospital, to get her chemo session, and Emma had been drained for energy afterwards. They had to stop on their trip home, because Emma got sick. Regina had held her hair as she puked her guts up. As she held her hair, she had noticed small pecks of it falling off and she had got a huge lump in her throat. She swallowed it down and didn't tell Emma about it, not wanting to make her sadder than she was at the moment. When they got home, Regina offered something to eat, but Emma couldn't, but she made her eat some fruit at least. They were sitting together on the couch watching a movie when Ruby came into the room.

"God, those stairs are going to kill me someday" She said panting as she sat down.

"Try it in heels" Regina said and thought about the other day.

"How did it go?" Ruby asked Emma. Emma shrugged.

"It sucked. Like the last time and will probably suck the next time" Emma mumbled. Ruby just nodded and they all looked back at the screen.

"I could totally not say no to Johnny if he came to me for a dance" Ruby smiled dreamily at the screen.

"He's way older than you, Rubes" Emma told her. Ruby just shrugged.

"I don't care. He's a hottie. You're just jealous"

"On a fictional guy? I don't think so. I have better taste" Something inside Regina hoped she was talking about her but quickly pushed that thought away.

"What about Killian then?" Ruby asked. Emma shrugged again and snuggled further under the blanket, she and Regina shared.

"Call it a moment of weakness. A serious kind" Regina scoffed.

"He was a real jerk and an ass. I never understood what you saw in him" Ruby laughed.

"More what she saw ON him, you can't deny that he was a looker?"

"Maybe if he turned down on the guyliner" Regina mumbled under her breath. Emma giggled into her shoulder.

"Yeah, I never got why he wore that and to you Ruby, there wasn't much to see at all" They all laughed which ended in Emma getting a coughing fit. Regina immediately put a calming hand on her back.

"Are you okay?" She asked worried as she caressed her back. Emma nodded, once the coughing had stopped.

"Yeah…" She whispered and snuggled into Regina. She needed to be close to her. Regina moved so she could lie better and have her arms around her. She looked down at Emma and again noticed how small and fragile she looked. She gently pulled a loose lock behind her ear and felt Emma leaning into her touch. She looked up and locked eyes with Ruby, who smiled knowingly at her and then stood up to leave them alone. Regina blushed at looked back down at Emma, who was looking up at her. Emma reached up and caressed her cheek. Something was there and they both didn't know what it was but without thought they were gravitating towards each other. Emma could feel soft breaths on her lips and her heart was pounding away. Regina's was the same and she was scared, terrified that she would scare Emma away by doing this. Soft lips met and someone moaned. Regina felt Emma's hand in her hair and she deepened the kiss. It felt amazing and it felt like they both couldn't get enough of each other. Regina hadn't in a million years thought that Emma would reciprocate her feelings and she was ecstatic. The kiss ended natural after a few moments and they parted with small smiles. Regina bit her lip and Emma found it adorable, so she leaned up and placed another kiss on her lips. Words weren't said as they cuddled together on the sofa, and watched the rest of the movie with content smiles on their faces.

They didn't talk about it and it didn't happen again the next days. It wasn't like they were hiding for each other, they both send small knowing smiles to each other through the days but everything just got in the way and they were never alone. They still cuddled like they used to and under the blankets, there was small touches every now and then but that was it. Emma was content with the pace of it, and she wouldn't force Regina into anything.

Regina had prepared everything for the date to surprise Emma. Since Emma's immune system isn't good, she had decided to make a picnic in their home and in their own safe space. Cliché she knows. She had been cooking and made some grocery shopping to get the right ingredients to her apple cider. It wasn't the same as when she made it back in Storybrooke, but it was better than nothing. She looked over to check if everything was where it was supposed to and nodded self-righteously. She had moved the couch out of the way along with the coffee table and placed a blanket on the floor. The blanket was donned with a bouquet of flowers and a few pillows to make it comfortable for Emma. She glanced at the clock and made a quick trip to her room to make a quick redressing. She had made Ruby go on a quick stroll with Emma, so she was out of the apartment and it took quite some persuasion to even get her to go with her. It was usually Regina who took her outside, and while Emma trusted Ruby, she trusted Regina more. She had seemed disappointed when Regina had told her; she had some work she had to attend, but had only nodded, kissed her cheek and left with Ruby. Fifteen minutes later, she sat waiting for them to come back when she heard the front door open.

"But why won't you come inside? You said you didn't have anything to do" Emma's voice said. She could hear a loud huff.

"Em, just get your ass inside! I'll see you later" She heard the door close and Emma mumbling to herself. Regina giggled before she stood up and waited patiently for Emma to come into the living room. Emma stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Regina in the middle of the room. She was in her very casually clothes, like black yoga pants, tight blue top and bare foot. She was beautiful.

"Hey" Emma said cautiously. "What's all this?" She noticed the blanket and felt like it was a stupid question, but she had to ask.

"I've prepared a little something for us to eat, and since you've been a little tired lately, I wouldn't want to drag you somewhere fancy, so this is a inside picnic" Regina said and smiled brightly, hoping Emma would like it. Emma didn't say anything but stepped further towards Regina. Regina's smile faltered a bit when she got no response, but Emma kissed her gentle on the lips and smiled softly.

"It's wonderful" Emma moved to hug her and Regina happily accepted it. They held each other for a moment before Emma broke the contact and asked with a grin, "So, what have you made? I'm starving" Regina laughed and grabbed her hand to make Emma sit down with her on the blanket. She listed of the things as she showed them to her. It wasn't long before food was eaten and they were relaxing together. Emma was lying down with her head on Regina's thigh as Regina gently ran her hand through Emma's hair. They went quiet, just enjoying each other's company and the soft music playing. Regina peered down at Emma, whose eyes was closed and arms resting lazily across her stomach. She held the blondes face gently in her hands, grazing her soft cheeks. Emma opened her eyes and looked up at Regina who was smiling softly down at her. "Can I ask you something?" She asked her. Regina nodded and moved her hands back to the blonde's hair.

"How long have you felt this way?" Regina looked away for a moment and thought about it. Emma wanted to make sure it wasn't some kind of pitying because she got sick.

"I can't explain it. It was just- I mean, someday I just felt it when I looked at you. It was like I looked at you in a whole different light. It sounds strange I know. I feel something for you, obviously, and this makes me very scared"

"Why scared?" Emma whispered.

"You know about Daniel" Emma nodded seriously. Regina took a deep breath "I'm terrified of the pain and even though I went on a date with Robin" Emma scowled. Regina just smiled at her "I don't feel like I'm completely healed from the break" Regina had never told anyone about it and it scared her to tell about it to Emma, but she needed to get it out and make Emma understand. "I'm overwhelmed by all the feelings, by the fear and at the same time I feel hope. Hope that this time it would be different and someone could love me and take me for what I am, instead of what they think I am. I want this so badly, but I don't want to get hurt in the process" Emma reached up and gently caressed her cheek.

"We're taking it slow. I'm not forcing you into anything you're not ready for. I promise you that" Regina nodded and leaned into Emma's promising touch.

"What about you?" Regina asked after a little while.

"Hm?"

"How long have you felt this way?"

"A while. Not that I recognized it, but it was there. Probably from the first time I saw you" Emma confessed shyly.

"That's two years ago. Why didn't you say anything?"

"What did you want me to say? We barely knew each other and we weren't exactly friends at first. If I should be honest, I don't think we could even stand each other" Regina laughed.

"You're probably right. I don't really remember anything other than how annoying I found you, but I couldn't afford to move, since I didn't want to rely on my parents. So, I had to suck it up, as you said to me once" Regina said.

"Told you" They laughed together. "I'm really glad that we grew out of that" Regina nodded.

"Me too" They smiled at each other before Regina leaned down and kissed Emma softly on the lips. Emma smiled up at her. Regina looked at the clock at noticed that darkness had begun to fall. "I better get this out of the way before the others get home" Emma nodded and sat up. Before Regina stood, Emma reached out and grabbed her arm. She pulled her back down and kissed her again, this time the kiss grew beyond the soft ones, they had done before. Regina felt Emma's hands in her hair and grew a little bolder as tongue got involved. One of them moaned but Regina couldn't say who it was. The kiss ended naturally and they both parted with a small smile.

"Thank you for a great date" Emma whispered as their forehead touched.

"No, thank you" Regina smiled and pecked Emma's lips once again before standing to clean up their mess. Emma followed and they both smiled widely rest of the evening.


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you like it!**

Regina came home to find Emma sleeping in her bed. It was nothing new nowadays, and it didn't bother her at all. She had told Emma, she could sleep in here as much as she wants to and she seemed relieved that she didn't have to sleep alone anymore. Some of the things that hadn't changed were how messy Emma still was. She almost on a daily basis picked up dirty clothes, but it didn't bother her. Not anymore that is and it wasn't even much, since Emma had turned to wear her clothes more than two days in a row, very much to Regina's disapproval.

"Did you have a good day?" Emma asked from the bed. Regina jumped up from the bed; she had just sat down on. She had a hand on her chest, trying to calm her beating heart. "Sorry" Emma said sheepishly and hid her smile in the pillow.

"I thought you were sleeping?" Regina took off her jacket and hung it up. Emma shook her head as she leaned up on her hand.

"I heard you coming in and hoped for a little show" She winked and smiled at her. Regina smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Someone's in a good mood"

"Yup. I feel good today" Emma watched Regina as she changed her clothes, happy that she was comfortable enough to do that in front of her. "Want to cuddle?" She asked when Regina was done. Regina nodded and lay down next to her. "I missed you"

"I missed you too" Regina whispered and kissed her lips. It gradually deepened and Emma pulled her tighter to her, running her tongue along Regina's bottom lip. Regina parted her lips and granted her access. Emma moaned as her own tongue touched Regina and leaned over her, so Regina was under her. Regina enjoyed Emma lithe body close to her and let her hands roam over her body, but not crossing any lines. This was going at Emma's pace. After a moment, Emma pulled away slightly, as she sighed contently. She looked down at Regina and her swollen lips. She smiled at the sight and leaned down and softly kissed her lips again. "You look beautiful" She whispered against her lips. Regina blushed and smiled as she leaned up and caught Emma's lips in another kiss. They lay the evening together in bed, just enjoying each other's company and sharing small kisses. It wasn't soon before Emma was sleeping. Regina was content to watch Emma sleep. She watched the slow rise and falls of her chest and tried to convince herself that she wasn't a pervert, but just making sure that Emma was okay. She was just worried about her girlfriend, it was still weird thinking about Emma as her girlfriend, but it made her so happy. Caring for the woman had taken more out of Regina than she expected, but she wanted it no other way and she would do it over and over again. She gently kissed her on the cheek and relaxed into the warmth and safety that was Emma Swan.

* * *

Regina had had a very bad day and just needed Emma. Robin had been a pain in the ass, and had acted disrespectful and mocked her all day long. No cases were done well enough for him and every idea Regina or Kathryn had, had been shut down immediately. It had driven them both crazy by the end of the day. He was an incompetent moron and he needed them, but his pride got in his way, so now they had absolutely nothing to present to Hyde and they only had two days more to get it done. She had been livid and yelled some ill-mannered words at Robin, her mother would have been proud, and at first he seemed afraid, but it quickly turned into a mocking and ignorant smirk. That only made her angrier, but Kathryn had stopped her before it had turned into something else. Like a fight and a dismissal. She didn't want that, so she had walked away and calmed down. Now, she was at home and had changed into something more relaxing. Emma had listened to her ranting and supported her and given her comforting words. She had appreciated it and given Emma a kiss before they decided to sit down and watch a movie.

"How did chemo go today?" Emma shrugged.

"It went" She said shortly and kept looking at the TV. Regina looked down at Emma.

"Have you talked with the doctor?"

"About what?" Emma asked. Regina knew she was trying to dodge talking about it.

"You know what about. The surgery we talked about the other day" Emma sat up and sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"So you didn't talk to her. How come?" Regina asked and leaned forward, trying to catch Emma's eyes. Emma sighed annoyingly and faced her.

"Because I don't want to! Why do you keep pushing this on me?" Regina sat back in shock at Emma's outburst. "It's my decision and I don't know what I want at the moment!"

"When do you know then? When it's too late? When there's nothing else to do and you're just withering away? Emma, I'm sorry to say this, but you don't have all the time in the world!" Emma looked angry at her as she stood up.

"And so fucking what?! I don't care if I'm fucking dying!" Emma laughed a hollow laugh "The hell, I AM dying!" Regina sat back as sadness crept over her. She was really hurt and just wanted to go away and cry.

"So, what you're saying is; you don't care if you die. That you have given up the opportunity to get better?" Regina spoke so sadly, that it hurt Emma to know that she was she one, doing this to her. It hurt in her stomach and chest. When Emma didn't say anything, Regina stood up and walked away from the room. Emma looked at her retreating back, her chin shivering and tears in her eyes. She's such an idiot, why would she say these things to her. Things she didn't even mean. She knows why, she scared and she doesn't know how to react otherwise than pushing people away. She looked at the door where Regina had gone, knowing what to do.

As soon as Regina made it to the kitchen, she found herself grasping on to the counter as she leant over it, eyes screwed shut as she tried to not burst out in tears. She just wants to help Emma, but she so goddamn stubborn. She was so sick of crying but she felt like it was all she could do, she was powerless to stop what was happening and she hated it so much. When she felt arms slipping around her, she turned around and faced Emma. She looked sorry and had red eyes. When Emma moved in to brush back the hair, that she used to hide her face, she gave in. Regina let the sobs come as Emma gathered her into her arms, easily holding on to her. The two stayed silent until the brunette managed to calm herself down, her tears slowing as she pulled back from the hug and wiped her cheeks.

"Sorry" Regina whispered. Emma looked down with shame.

"It's not you who should say sorry. I shouldn't have said all those things to you. I don't know where it all came from. You shouldn't say sorry because it's me that's unfair to you about all of this" She said and she wiped away a stray tear. "You shouldn't deal with this. It's not fair to you" Emma broke eye contact and looked away. She could understand if Regina couldn't do this anymore. She felt soft hands on her chin as Regina made her look her at again.

"It's my decision, to decide what's fair to me and what's not. I want this. I want you and that would never change, so maybe we fight. We're going to fight numerous times and we both know it" Regina smiled softly as Emma nodded knowingly. "I care for you and I'm in this with you" She wrapped her arms around Emma and kissed the side of her head before hugging her tightly.

"There's one thing, though" Emma spoke into her shoulder. Regina leaned back and waited for her to continue. "You don't have to be strong for me all the time, okay? I appreciate it so much and I admit, I sometimes need it when it's all crap" She whispered as Regina linked their hands together. "But you shouldn't have to take the weight of my world on your shoulders"

"I want to"

"I know, but you also have to take care of you" Regina nodded and went in for a hug again."You have to tell me, if it gets too much" Regina nodded again. "I love you"

"I love you too" They released each other and kissed before Regina smiled and dragged into the living room and back to the movie they were watching. Emma nuzzled into Regina as they sat down on the couch. Regina wrapped her arm around her and pressed her into her body, sighing in content.

* * *

Emma woke up in the middle of the night, feeling disorientated at first. She didn't remember falling asleep and definitely not in Regina's room. She blinked a couple of times, wondering why she woke in the first place, when she felt the urge to pee. She sat up slowly, hoping not to wake up Regina. She looked back at the sleeping brunette, when she noticed a big chunk of blonde hair lying on her pillow. She felt a huge lump in her throat and quickly stood up to get to the bathroom. When she looked at her reflection, tears immediately began to fall. It wasn't like she wasn't prepared for this to happen. Dr. Basset had told her about the consequences with her medicine and the chemo, but it still hid her hard when her hair had begun to fall off, but that had only been in small amounts, not like those she just found. She could spot a big baldy spot on the side off her head and she slide to the floor in despair. It wouldn't be long before all of it was gone and then what? She loved her hair and the thought of losing it was crushing her. Emma closed her eyes hard as she tried to stop the tears from keep falling, when she abruptly stood up and rummaged through the drawers to find the thing she needed right now. She picked up the offending item and took a deep breath.

Regina woke up and noticed Emma wasn't lying next to her. After Emma had fallen asleep on the couch last night, Regina couldn't wake her up, so she carried her into her room and put her to bed. Thankfully, Emma wasn't very heavy. She looked at the clock and saw it was only about 2.45am and she shortly wondered why Emma was awake. She could see the light to the bathroom was on, so she figured it was a quick bathroom trip. She was about to fall asleep when she heard what was a small humming sound. It took a minute or two before her eyes snapped open and she registered what the sound was. She flew out of bed and hurried to the bathroom; she didn't knock but opened the door to find Emma sitting on the floor with a shaver in one hand and lots of hair in the other. She briefly wondered why they even had a shaver, but quickly focused on Emma. Regina watched the crestfallen look on Emma's face as she looked down on the hair. Regina saw the big stripe she had cut off.

"Oh, honey" Regina sat down in front of her and wrapped her arms around her thin body. Emma cried violently as Regina rocked her back and forth to comfort her. "It's alright, it's alright baby" They sat there for a moment, Regina whispering comforting words in Emma's ear.

"Will you finish it?" Emma whispered after her crying had slowed down. Regina was silent for a moment and Emma was about to regret asking.

"Of course" Regina said and gently took the shaver out of her hand. "Can you sit on the toilet?" Emma nodded and did as she was told. Regina turned on the shaver again and took a deep breath before running it through Emma's blonde hair. It fell to the floor as she cut it off. Sometimes she had to a scissor at one point but she managed to do it. Emma sat scarily still through it all, but Regina could see the tears brimming in her eyes. Regina had a lump in her throat through the whole process and it took all her willpower not to break down in front of Emma. She didn't need that right now, she needed a strong person and Regina would be exactly that. None of them said anything through it all, as none of them knew what to say. What do you say to your girlfriend as you cut her hair off? Half an hour later and she was done. "Finished" She whispered and Emma looked up at her with red eyes and wet streaks down her cheeks. Regina's heart broke at the sight. Emma stood up and faced herself in the mirror. It was weird and she almost couldn't recognize herself. Now, when most of her hair was gone, she could see how much weight she had lost over the months. The treatments had really hit her body hard. Regina stood behind her with a sad smile. She wrapped her arms around her from behind and rested her head on Emma's shoulder as she tried to get eye contact. "You're beautiful" She whispered into her ear. Emma's eyes immediately sought out hers and she shook her head in denial.

"No, I'm hideous" She said hoarsely. Regina turned her around to face her and gave her a stern look.

"Don't ever say that again! You are beautiful!" Her features softened as she caressed Emma's cheeks with her thumbs. "You are so beautifully stunning and I love you" She kissed her lips softly and smiled lovingly at her. Emma swallowed hard as she heard those three words for the first time. She nodded before wrapped her arms back around Regina. "You don't have to-"

"I love you too" She spoke softly into Regina's shoulder. Regina smiled broadly and hugged her tighter. It wasn't fancy, like a candle light dinner when they spoke those three words for the first time, but it was still perfect.

"Come back to bed" Regina whispered and gently took her hand. Emma nodded as Regina guided her back to bed. They laid down and faced each other. Regina took in Emma's new look and found herself even more in love with this fierce woman, even though she considered herself as broken.

"I love you" Emma said softly. Regina just smiled before giving her kiss.

"I love you too. So much" She whispered onto soft lips before she leaned back. They both had content smiles on their faces as she fell asleep.

* * *

Regina woke up first the next morning feeling Emma's arm tugged around her. As she tried to move a bit, she felt her tugging it tighter around her body. Their hands were entwined and Regina had never felt safer. She lifted their hands and placed a kiss a kiss on Emma's fingers.

"Morning" Emma mumbled into Regina's shoulder, before kissing her neck softly.

"Good morning" Regina replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept fantastic, for once"

"I'm happy to hear that" They lay together closely, just enjoying each other's company. It wasn't often they had the opportunity to do this, since Regina had work and was up almost at dawn every morning, very much to Emma's dismay. This day, was her day off and Emma took every chance to cuddle with her."Do you feel like going out today? Or are you too tired from yesterday?"

"What do you have in mind?" Emma asked.

"I thought about breakfast down at the small café around the corner" Emma accidently moaned at the thought.

"I love that place! They make the greatest pancakes and it been so long" Regina laughed and shook her head.

"Shall I take that as a yes?"

"I would love that" Regina smiled and stood up from bed. Emma whined at the loss of her warmth. "If you get up now, we should make it before they change their menu to lunch" Regina said and took a quick trip to the bathroom. Emma stretched her body and sighed before she stood up. She found a pair of jeans, which were a bit too big for her, a white tank top and a hooded sweatshirt. She looked at the scarf; Regina had brought to her and picks it up. She bit her lip and thought about it she should wear it or not. She wasn't embarrassed by not having hair at all; she just hated the attention it brought to her. Regina came into the room, wearing a pair of matching jeans, but instead of loose, it hugged her in all the right places. She also wore a purple silk blouse, classy as always, but still a bit casually. Her hair up in a loose ponytail. Emma had failed to notice how long, her had grown over the months. It suited her very well.

"You look beautiful. You should wear jeans more often" Emma complimented as she admired her. Regina blushed, before she went to get some shoes to wear. She walked pass Emma and kissed her cheek.

"You look great too, Emma" Emma started to shake her head, when she noticed Regina giving her a dirty look, so she began looking for her boots instead. She followed Regina out of the room and it wasn't soon before they were seated in the café. They opened the menu and ordered. Regina ordered a bowl of fruit and some oatmeal, when Emma ordered pancakes, and some eggs and bacon.

"You should have some fruit also" Regina said.

"But it doesn't fit with pancakes. It would ruin the meal" Regina shook her head smiling.

"You need some more healthy food to keep up your strength" Regina lectured.

"You're filling me with more than enough healthy food than I have ever eaten before, so I think I'll manage it this time" Emma smirked. Regina arched an eyebrow at her sassiness and Emma's smirk faltered "I'll have fruit with my lunch"

"I'm holding you on to that" Regina warned and then smiled at her. The waitress brought their food and they sat in silence but it was a comfortable kind and ate their food.

"I've thought about something" Emma said quietly. Regina wiped her mouth and put her attention on her.

"What have you thought about?" Emma didn't know how to say this. She had thought about it a few days and she doesn't think she was meant to find out, but what do they expect? She had asked Dr. Basset about her bills, she knows that none of these treatments are for free, but she had never received one bill or anything. Dr. Basset told her it was taken care of, but Emma had been persistent and wanted answers. When she had looked into her papers, she had been confused about the name appearing on the payers line.

"Why does your mother's name appear on my papers in the hospital?" Regina looked down nervously. "It seems like she had been paying for my treatment" Emma wasn't mad, but couldn't comprehend why a woman she had met only twice, would do this for her.

"Don't be mad" Regina said.

"I'm not. I just want to know"

"I knew the treatment is expensive and since you couldn't work, you couldn't afford them. I just didn't want you to sit back with a big hospital bill, you couldn't pay"

"But why?" Regina reached forward to grab Emma's hand and intertwined them.

"She knows how much you mean to me" She said and looked up and into Emma's eyes. "I love you and I don't want to lose you. You need this and my mother was willing to help me, help you with this" Emma didn't know what to say, no one has ever done something like this big to her before. So, she said the one thing she knew.

"I love you too" She leaned forward and pecked Regina's lips "I love you so much and I can't thank you enough for this. I can't thank your mother enough for this. She had to know that I appreciate what she's doing for me" Regina smiled, happy that Emma was so willing to accept her explanation and help. Back in the days, it hadn't been this easy. She was pleasantly surprised, since Emma always had been very strong-willed and independent, but since that day in the hospital, Emma had taken all the help she could get and been more talkative about when she's feeling ill.

"She knows, but if you want, I can invite my parents, so you can talk to her"

"I would like that" Emma said and smiled. They finished their breakfast shortly after and decided to take a walk in the park. Regina entwined their hands and got a smile from Emma. She sighed contently as she walked together down the path.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked when they sat down for a break on a nearby bench. Emma nodded and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm perfect" Regina smiled and kissed her head as she wrapped an arm around her held her tight into her.


	8. Chapter 8

**The want to write haven't been there lately, but I managed to finish** **this chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it! :)**

Emma had taken the doctor's advice about getting that damn surgery to remove the lump. Regina had been happy about her decision. After a meeting with Dr. Basset, they had decided that it wasn't in their interest to remove the whole breast, as Emma had feared. It wasn't necessary and hopefully wouldn't be. Emma had thought about what she would do if it was the case and had talked with Regina about how she would feel like less a woman. Regina had thoroughly made sure that she wasn't less a woman if it happened and Emma could feel deep inside she meant it. She had been through a lot of tests and for now, it seemed like the treatment was working, but the doctor had told her she needed chemotherapy to, as she said, 'systemically destroy the cancer cells' before surgery. At least that was what she had told Emma and Regina. Regina had seemed to understand, but Emma was a bit blank and had difficulties understanding everything that was being told. Maybe it was her lack of sleeping that had made her droopy under the meeting. Regina had slowly explained it to her afterwards with a soft smile on her lips. It hadn't help on her nerves, but only making her more anxious. The thought about being in narcosis scared her shitless and even though they had told her nothing would happen and they would take good care of her, Emma was afraid to never wake up again. At the moment she was sitting in a room, with multiply chairs surrounding her, where both patients and their families were sitting. Emma was alone, since Regina had a phone call to take. She was sipping on a juice box; Regina had pulled out of her purse, along with a banana. The nurse had her to stay a little while after the chemotherapy, to make sure she wouldn't react badly. Emma scoffed; she knew she would throw up her guts anyway. They had told her it was a natural reaction by the treatment, but that didn't make it any better.

"Are you alone, dear?" An older woman asked. Emma turned to look at her; she hadn't noticed anyone taking the chair. It was a rather small older lady, with wrinkles on her face, but soft features. She had a soft smile on her lips as she looked expectantly at Emma. Emma quickly swallowed the banana she had in her mouth and shook her head.

"No, no, my-uhm my girlfriend is outside" The woman just smiled again.

"That's good. The time goes terrible slowly when you're alone and I know how horrible all of this could be. The thought about you going through it alone, would break my heart" The lady said with her raspy voice. "Have you been together long?"

"No, only a couple of months, so far, but we have been friend for a couple of years before that"

"That's sweet. It was the same with my husband and I. We were best friends for a decade, well, in my opinion it was, before he noticed me" She chuckled and Emma smiled. It was obvious that the woman was thinking about old days and probably her husband. "He got his head put on straight and before I knew it, we were married and had two children" She sighed softly "Yes, my Emmett was a good man. I'm sure your girlfriend is too. What is her name?"

"Regina" Emma said proudly. The woman nodded.

"A strong name. I bet she's a fierce young lady" Emma chuckled as she nodded.

"She sure is"

"I'm sure she's a good woman too, I mean since she staying with you through this. Sadly, I have heard many stories in here about men and woman leaving their loved ones to fight for their lives, by themselves, when they fall ill" The woman shook her head in sadness. "But I bet my life on, that you have found the right one"

"She is" Emma said dreamily.

"My name is Vera" The older lady reached over to shake Emma's hand. Emma happily accepted it and shook it gently.

"Emma"

"It's nice to meet you, Emma. Even though under these circumstances, it seems a little sad. I hope you don't mind me asking, but what are you here for?" Vera asked curiously. Emma thought about not answering, but she didn't want to be rude to this nice lady and she was probably in the same situation as her, why else would she be there?

"Breast cancer, stage 2" Emma told her sadly. Vera nodded solemnly.

"I'm so sorry, dear" Emma knew she wasn't the only one in this room suffering, so she wouldn't allow herself to dwell in her self-pity. "I have lung cancer. Nothing to do" Vera told her. Emma's breath hitched. "Oh no, dear. Don't be sorry. I've lived my life and everybody is trying to make it as comfortable as they can in my last days. My children is taking so good care of me and it's time to see my Emmett again"

"But, if there's nothing they can do, what are you doing here? If you don't mind me asking, that is" Emma asked and frowned.

"I'm getting important nutrition's and some pain medication, but I just like to sit here and talk with people, before I go back home. You know, I'm living by myself and it can get quite lonely" Emma nodded "So, now I'm waiting on my grand-daughter to come back from the wherever she is, and get me home. I need my nap" She laughed and Emma laughed along. She felt a presence next to her and saw Regina smiling down on her. She leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry, it was Kathryn that needed some help with a case"

"It's fine. I was just sitting here, talking with Vera" Emma motioned to the old lady by her side. Regina leaned forward to see her.

"Hello, you must be Regina" Vera smiled broadly and stretched out her hand. Regina took it and nodded. "I've heard a lot about you" Emma knew that wasn't the truth but that didn't matter. Regina looked at Emma with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" Vera nodded.

"Yes and now I've met you; I can certainly see why you two are together. You're both shining and look stunning together"

"Well, thank you" Regina said and blushed. Emma liked a blushing Regina, she looked so cute. Vera looked up and waved. Emma looked up as well and saw a young woman walking their way.

"Grandma, are you ready? Nick is waiting for us outside" The woman asked. Vera nodded and stood up with the help of her grand-daughter and put on her coat.

"Thank you, Emma. It was very nice of to keep an old woman like me, company" Vera smiled.

"The pleasure was all mine" Emma said and smiled back. Regina squeezed her hand and smiled too.

"Oh, now you're just charming" Vera chuckled and took Emma's free hand. "You'll beat this, dear and you'll be stronger than ever. I know when I see a strong fighter and you are indeed. You've got an equal as strong woman at your side" Emma glanced at Regina and blushed. "Be there for each other. Love strong" Vera said strongly and reassuringly. Emma nodded in understanding. "Good. Now, I better be on my way or the young ones will get all impatient" She smiled again and motioned to her grand-daughter who just smiled.

"Thank you" Emma said softly. Vera nodded and sends them another smile, before she headed out of the room with the help of her grand-daughter. Both Regina and Emma watched her leave and Emma sighed softly.

"She was nice" Regina said.

"Yeah, she was" Emma thought about the things she had said to her and promised herself, she would be exactly that" She felt a gentle hand on her should and looked up into beautiful dark brown eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said" Regina only smiled.

"I just asked if you were ready to leave" Emma stood up and nodded.

"I am" They took on their coats and left the hospital. It was a quiet trip back home, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one. Emma enjoyed the silence and looked forward to a quiet evening with just her and Regina.

Regina stepped into the apartment with her arms filled with groceries. She closed the door as gently as she could with only her foot. Emma was sleeping when she left and she didn't want to wake her, if she still was. Unfortunately it slammed and she winced at the sound before stepping in the kitchen.

"Let me help you with that" Belle said and hurried towards her to grab a bag.

"Thank you" Regina said and put the rest on the table. "Is Emma still sleeping?" She asked quietly. Belle nodded.

"The last time I checked, she was" Regina nodded and turned to put away the groceries. Emma had been a little under the weather since her last chemotherapy and the doctor had said she wouldn't get the surgery before she was feeling better.

"I'm making dinner, if you want to join us?" Regina said as she lined up her needed ingredients.

"That sound delicious" Belle said happily.

"What about Ruby? Is she home?" Belle shook her head grinning.

"No, she's with that girl she met last week, Dorothy, I think it was. Don't expect her to be much home. You know how she gets" Regina chuckled as she nodded knowingly.

"Yes, she's like a lovesick puppy" They both laughed, but quiet down when they remembered Emma.

"She really is" They talked about every time Ruby apparently had been 'in love', while Regina cooked. It was nice. Regina had always like Belle. Her intelligence and also wittiness made it fun to speak with her. "Oh, I almost forgot" Belle jumped up from the chair and went into the living room, to return quickly with a letter in her hand. "This came today" She leaned forward to give it to Regina. Regina took it and she could faintly smell the perfume, that was sprayed upon the letter.

"It's a wedding invitation" Belle looked excited and smiled broadly.

"Oh! Kathryn's, right?" Regina nodded as she read through the invitation. Belle turned down her excitement a tad, letting Regina read it before asking more questions.

"They have decided it to be a winter wedding, in Storybrooke. December 4th"

"That sounds lovely"

"Yes. Storybrooke is quite beautiful at winter time. It'll be good to be home even if it's just for a few days. I quite miss it sometimes" Regina told her sadly. Belle nodded knowingly.

"Yes, I miss home too, sometimes" Regina put the letter down when she heard the casserole was sizzling. She turned quickly and stirred it, so it didn't burn.

"Could you go wake up Emma? Dinner is ready in about ten minutes or so" Belle nodded and Regina turned to put on some plates on the table. Soon after a tired looking Emma came slowly into the room. She had put on a sweatshirt of Regina's and some sweatpants. She was surprised that Regina even had a sweatshirt, but there it was. The clothes were baggy and she had dark circles under her eyes. Regina smiled softly at her and stepped forward to hug her. Emma fell into Regina's warm and soft body and closed her eyes at the contact as she just leaned into her. "Hi" Regina whispered and kissed the side of Emma's head and heard a mumbled "hey" in return. "Do you feel any better?" Emma shook her head. "How about something to eat?" Emma shrugged and Regina chuckled. A tired Emma was adorable. "Come here" She took her hand and led her to a chair and placed some food on the plate in front of Emma. "You don't have to eat it all, but at least half of it, okay?" She said softly and kissed Emma's cheek, when Emma gave her a small nod. Belle came into the kitchen and sat down with them.

"It looks great, Regina" Regina smiled and took a bite as she kept an eye on Emma, who just pushed her food around on the plate. Emma felt nauseas and just the thought of eating anything at the moment, great or not, made her want to throw up. Those damn treatments! She hated them!

"You need to eat" Regina said softly as she placed her hand on Emma's to make her stop fidgeting with her fork.

"I can't" Emma said hoarsely.

"I can make something for you?" Emma shook her head and stood up.

"No…" Emma sighed, grabbed the plate and turned around "I'll just go to bed" Emma put the plate in the sink and walked out the room. Regina looked helplessly at her love as she retreated back into her shell. She sighed sadly and placed her head in her hands. She swallowed hardly as she felt the familiar lump in her throat.

"She'll be okay" Belle said softly and placed a comfortingly hand on Regina's back. Regina really hoped she would be.

Emma had seen the sadness in Regina's eyes when she stood from the table and she could feel the pleading look on her back when she left the room, but she couldn't be in there. She couldn't eat and she didn't want to force herself, even when she knew it was important. What was the purpose anyway if she was throwing it up ten minutes later? She felt like she had every damn symptom the doctor had told her she might, would experience. Something told her, that it perhaps was something in her mind that played tricks on her, because maybe a little bit of her had given up. It was stupid, since Emma always had been strong and never let anything get her down, but this? It was bringing her down every single day. She also felt bad about how much shit, she had thrown at Regina lately. Yelling at her hadn't done much to help herself, and Regina had been all passive and hadn't said a word to her while it happened. Something that was very unlikely from her side. Those nights, Regina just held her closer; telling her sweet nothings in her ear as she slowly fell asleep. She felt the bed dip and she could faintly smell the sweet sentence of cinnamon. A small kiss was placed on her head.

"I'm sorry" Emma whispered, her throat closing as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Don't be sorry, honey. Its okay" Regina placed another kiss on her cheek this time.

"No, it's not. I- you don't deserve this from me. You're just taking care of me and I treat you like shit!"

"Emma, we have talked about this before. You're not treating me badly. You're in your right mind to act out; this is definitely not easy for you. I'm here for you, in good or bad, okay?" Regina spoke surely. She felt Emma nod. "Good, because you're not getting rid of me that easily" She smiled when she felt Emma chuckle. "I love you so much, Emma"

"I love you too, Gina" Emma whispered. Regina smiled and held her closer to her body, making Emma feel the love for her.

"Emma?" Regina called out when she got into the living room. She had just left Emma on the couch to get some snacks. She looked confusedly around, but then spotted Emma standing at the window, with Kathryn's wedding invitation in her hand. She had told Emma about it yesterday, had forgotten about it momentarily when she got it firstly. "Emma?" Emma turned around and smiled to her.

"I think you should go. It's Kathryn; you have been best friends since forever. You would regret it, if you don't" Regina sighed and put down the bowl before walking towards Emma.

"I'll admit that I would, but it wouldn't be the same without you. I want you to go with me" Regina pleaded to Emma.

"I know, Gina" Emma sighed and turned to look at her. "But I'm not feeling well and-"She looked away. Regina stood up and gently put her hand under Emma's chin to make her look at her, but she had her eyes closed.

"And what, honey?" Emma opened her eyes and Regina saw the trouble and sadness in them.

"I don't want to be a burden for you" Regina looked shocked at her and opened her mouth but Emma stopped her "I know you're saying that I'm not, but I would be at the wedding. I'm tired all the time, and you wouldn't be able to have fun or be with friends if I'm with you, bringing you down and getting you to leave early when you don't want to" She took Regina's hands and kissed her knuckles as she looked into her eyes. "So, I want you to go, be with your friends and family and enjoy the time you have at home. I'll be alright here with Ruby and Belle. I already talked with them about it and they promised to be there for me, when I need it" Emma placed a kiss on Regina's lips and smiled softly. "I promise you. I'll be okay" Regina nodded.

"I know you will, but I would still think of you and be worried. You know me" Regina smiled sadly and hid her face in the crook of Emma's neck. Emma smiled and nodded as she held Regina close to her.

"I know, and I promise you, if anything happens, I'll make sure you know it immediately, okay?" Regina nodded and placed a soft kiss on Emma's neck. Emma shivered at the touch of her soft lips and moved her neck for Regina to continue. Regina smirked when she felt the slight movement and kept her pace. She wanted to cherish every part of Emma, make her feel loved and wanted. Emma had her doubts often lately about herself and if Regina wanted her. On those days, Regina made it her mission to make her feel good and loved and by Emma's sounds, she did a very good job. Afterwards Emma was beat and slept the whole night through. It took some of Emma's energy, but she didn't want to live without Regina's soft touches and kisses. "Could we just cuddle tonight?" Emma asked her. Regina just smiled softly and nodded.

"Of course, love" She took Emma's hand and guided her towards the couch. Regina lay down and moved so Emma could lie down too. She wrapped her arms around Emma and held her firmly as they continued to watch the movie from before. Regina smiled and kissed Emma behind her ear, when she heard a tiny snore coming from the blonde shortly after. She managed to get a blanket over the both of them and made sure to keep Emma close to her the whole evening.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the long wait for a new chapter, but here it is. Hope you enjoy :)**

The time went by fast. Emma's surgery had been postponed by further notice, since the doctors couldn't agree about what she needed. Regina had thrown a fit, told them they were useless and threatened to report them. Luckily Emma had talked her down and told her, she'd rather they were sure what they were doing, that they just jumped into it. Regina had understood and they walked out from the hospital without Regina killing anybody. Emma kept going to the chemo therapies, and sometimes she met Vera, until she suddenly didn't come again. When Emma had met her grandchild and had been told the old woman had passed, she was sad for a few days, but remembered what she had been told by her. She cherished every day she was given with Regina, even though they sometimes fought like hell. Regina's parents had decided to visit them; unfortunately it was on one of Emma's bad days. It didn't stop Cora or Henry to come by the apartment and meet Emma as Regina's girlfriend.

"It's lovely to meet you again, Ms. Swan" Cora said politely and shook her hand. Emma shook her hand, but took a bold chance and gave her a hug. Cora looked overly surprised at this move and looked at Regina who just smiled at them, along with Henry.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Mills" Emma whispered into Cora's shoulder. She stepped back, but kept her hands on her shoulders. "I can't say it enough. Thanks, both of you" She turned and looked back at Henry. "Mr. Mills" She smiled and could almost not hold back her tears. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back at Cora.

"You are my daughter's girlfriend and she is very fond of you. If not to say, that she loves you" Cora looked at Regina and noticed the blushing on her daughter's face. Henry gave her an one-armed hug and laughed "We'll do anything for her and you've made quite an expression on me the last time we met" She arched an eyebrow at Emma, who looked away sheepishly "We are happy to help you, Ms. Swan. And by the way, just call us Cora and Henry" Regina smiled broadly and was extremely happy.

"Only if you call me Emma" Emma said and smiled. Cora nodded. Regina looked at Emma, her eyes filled with love and adoration. Emma blushed under her gaze, but smiled softly to her.

"So, what's for dinner?" Henry asked. Cora rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You're always thinking with your stomach" Regina laughed and put a hand on Emma's lower back as she stood next to her. Emma leaned into her touch.

"Food is important, and you can't think straight with an empty stomach. That is why I always eat before an important meeting" Henry said matter-of-factly and with a serious face, before winking at Regina and Emma.

"That's what I always say" Emma injected with a smile.

"But the difference is, you don't have important meetings and you can always eat" Regina said with smirk.

"Hey! I do have important things to do" Emma said and looked at Regina.

"Yes? Like what?" Regina asked. Emma thought about it and scratched her head. She thought about talking about her chemo, but she didn't want to kill the mood and she knew Regina only meant it in jest.

"Er- Like... Talking to the Landlord about the shower, for an example, that was pretty important" Emma said in victory. They all laughed as Regina nodded.

"Yes indeed, that was very important. Thank you" Regina leaned in and gently kissed her cheek. Emma blushed and looked down; knowing Regina's parents were watching them. "So, how about dinner?" They sat down together at the table and enjoyed the dinner, Regina had prepared for them. Regina knew that Emma wouldn't eat much and had told to her mother, not to comment on it. Cora watched as Emma pushed her food around, sometimes having a blank look in her eyes and she felt bad for the woman. She wished she could take away it all and also taking away the hurt in her daughter's eyes. Even though Emma seemed to enjoy the company, it was clear to all of them that she was very tired. Cora had talked to Regina about how it proceeded, but all Regina could give her was bad news. The treatments weren't as effective as the doctors had wanted, but they couldn't seem to get why, since the cancer hadn't spread further. Suddenly, Emma rose and they all jumped when her chair hit the floor. Emma ran out of the room quickly. Regina stood up and followed her to the bathroom. Emma closed the door and fell to her knees as the content of her stomach harshly came up. It burned and tears gathered up in her eyes. Regina quietly opened the door and sat down next to her and caressed her back. She could feel Emma's backbone and it was obvious to her, as it has been for some time now, that Emma had lost too much weight.

"I'm sorry" Emma heaved into the toilet. Regina shook her head.

"You have nothing to apologize for, sweetie"

"I've ruined your dinner with your parents. You've been looking forward to them visiting" Emma sat back with tears running down her hollow cheeks. Regina grabbed a washcloth and gently washed her face. She took Emma's face in her hands and caressed her cheeks.

"You didn't do anything, dear. It's alright. My parents know this is hard and I already told them, that today was a bad day. They aren't mad or anything, I promise you" She smiled softly to Emma to make her understand. She felt a little nod from Emma. Regina wrapped her arms around her as Emma leaned into her to rest her head on Regina's chest. Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath to relax. She could hear Regina's heartbeat and it made her smile. She loved listening to it. She was almost dozing off when she heard a faint knock on the door Regina cleared her throat to speak, "Yes?"

"Are everything alright?" Cora asked worried. Emma felt Regina nod.

"Emma isn't feeling very well and needs to relax"

"Anything we can do?" Cora asked.

"I just want to go to bed" Emma mumbled into Regina's chest. Regina nodded and moved to get up. Emma quickly rinsed her teeth and led herself being led into their bedroom. She lay down and sighed in content. Regina kissed her forehead. "Go and be with your parents, Gina. I'll be fine right here"

"Alright, but if there's anything wrong-"

"I'll yell" Emma mumbled and felt herself nod off. Regina took away the scarf on Emma's head and placed a soft kiss on her head.

"I love you" She smiled down at Emma and closed the door quietly as she walked out. She turned around and went to the living room, where her parents were seated. They had made themselves coffee and poured a cup to Regina. "Thank you" She sighed and took a sip of the steaming coffee.

"Is she alright?" Her father asked.

"I don't know." Regina took her shuddering breath. "She alright one day, but the next days can be bad or worse. It's hard. She doesn't deserve this" Henry reached over and placed a comforting hand on her knees.

"And how are you, dear?" Her mother asked her. Tears immediately sprung to Regina's eyes and she felt her mother's presence next her in a heartbeat. She felt the tears running down her cheeks and her mother held her tight as she cried. After several moments, she finally spoke, her voice hoarse and low.

"I don't know what to do. I try so hard for her, to be strong and help her. It's on me and it's tough"

"We know, honey and you're doing great. It's alright to think sometimes it's hard, but not everything is on you and sometimes you would feel like you should give up" Regina looked offensively, but Cora held a hand up to stop her replying "But I know, you would never do that. If you need us, we're here for you. You can always count on us" Cora said and held her tight once again. She felt Regina nod and released her.

"I know" Regina said and took some of the water, her father had brought her. "Thank you, daddy" She smiled up at him. She was happy her parents were there for her. Emma woke up, in need of a trip to the bathroom. She quietly tiptoed out of the room and made her way to the bathroom. After a quick trip, she was about to go back when she heard low voices. Figuring it was Regina and her parents, she wanted to say a properly goodnight. She was almost in the room when she heard Regina speak. "Sometimes, I do just want to give up. I didn't ask for this" Emma stood shell-shocked and held back the sob as tears silently ran down her cheeks. She knew it was just about time Regina would put an end to this. She whirled around, couldn't stand to hear any more, couldn't stand to hear Regina ending this relationship. She didn't hear Regina continue the sentence. "But I wouldn't. I would do anything for her. I love her so much and I will do anything in my power to make her feel better" Regina looked at her parents with a dreamy smile "I'm going to marry her someday" Cora and Henry smiled to their love struck daughter. It wasn't the best situation, but their daughter was strong and they knew she was in good hands with Emma and likewise with Emma. Regina took very good care of her.

"We know, dear" They talked a bit more, before her parents decided it was time to go back to their hotel to get a good night of sleep, before they were leaving in the morning. Unfortunately they didn't have the opportunity to stay any longer, because of conference in New York. Regina bid her parents farewell, with a promise to stay at their place, when she goes home in two weeks. She quickly cleaned up the used cups and so on. After a quick trip to the bathroom, she stepped into her bedroom and noticed something was wrong. Emma wasn't there. Regina looked around in panic, as if Emma would magically appear back in bed. Regina walked towards Emma's room and grabbed the handle to open the door, but it was locked. She knocked on the door.

"Emma? What are you doing?" She asked confused. Emma heard Regina, and she knew it was kind of childish to lock the door, but she couldn't face Regina right now. She couldn't stand to hear what Regina had to say to her and her heart hurt at the thought. "Sweetie, please let me in. I don't understand" Emma sobbed violently into the pillow as she ignored the hurt she heard in Regina's voice. It wasn't real anyways. Regina wasn't deaf, she heard the way Emma cried and felt her own tears. What had made Emma react this way? She couldn't understand it. She slid down at the door and sat with her arms around her knees. She would stay here until Emma opened the damn door. Emma couldn't hear Regina and figured she had gone to her own room. Emma scoffed at the thought. Of course she wouldn't stay longer or try to get into the room, she would just dumb her. Emma felt a fresh wave of tears and cried yet again. They both fell asleep crying that night.

"Regina?" She felt a hand shaking her. "Regina, why are you sitting out here?" She opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times, before looking up at Ruby.

"What?"

"I asked why you're sitting outside of Emma's room. Did you two have a fight?" Regina stood up; a bit wobbly since her legs was sleeping a bit. She then noticed another woman standing behind Ruby, with a small smile. Ruby saw Regina looking at the woman behind and grinned. "Oh, this is Dorothy. Dorothy, this is Regina"

"Hi" The woman, Dorothy smiled and waved. Regina smiled politely back, but wasn't in the mood to be all socially.

"So?" Ruby asked seeking an answer. Regina looked back at Ruby.

"I don't know" Ruby frowned.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Regina sighed in exasperation and walked past her and into the kitchen, where she grabbed a glass of water. She took a big swig of the water before answering Ruby.

"What I said! I don't know! One minute, she's fine. The next, she's sleeping in her own bed with her door locked! I didn't do anything!" Regina said frustrated and slumped down on a kitchen chair with a loud sigh. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I live here?" Ruby asked confused.

"No, yes, I mean, we haven't seen you home in a while. Only Emma hears from you" Regina said as she tried to calm down and think rational before breaking through Emma's door to get answers.

"Oh, yeah… I needed some clean clothes and I wanted to see how you were doing, but it seems like there's trouble in paradise"

"If this was paradise, you have a funny perspective of said thing" Regina said and raised an eyebrow at Ruby.

"You know what I mean" Ruby said and rolled her eyes. "So, tell me again, why Emma is hiding… again" Ruby sat down and motioned for Dorothy to sit down with her.

"I really don't know. She felt ill and I put her to bed. When my parents went home, I cleaned up, went to the bathroom and to bed, but she wasn't there. I knocked on her door and I could hear her, but she didn't let me in and then you found me" Regina sighed and let her head fall into her hands.

"You're leaving me" A hoarse voice sounded from the door. They all turned to look at Emma standing protectively at the door, arms wrapped around her stomach and blood shot eyes.

"What did you say?" Regina asked and frowned. Emma said annoyed.

"You know what I said. You're going to leave me" Regina stood up and walked closer to Emma, but she stopped when Emma took a step back.

"No, I'm not. How did you get that idea?"

"I heard you! I heard what you said to your parents and don't deny that you didn't say it, because you did and I don't want to stand here like a fucking moron, pinning after you when you don't want me back. Of course you don't want me" Regina was shocked and extremely confused. She thought back to her conversation with her parents and couldn't think of a time, she had said she wanted to leave Emma. "Look at me. I'm an ugly mess, a sick ugly mess!" While Emma had talked, or rather yelled, Ruby had sneaked out, not wanting to interrupt. She stayed in her room, with Dorothy in case they needed her or it got out of hand. Regina now stood calmly and looked at Emma.

"I am looking at you, Emma and I don't see anything about you that is even remotely ugly"

"Oh, don't make fun of me!" Regina took another step towards Emma.

"I'm not! I don't understand where all of this is coming from. By no means have I said anything to my parents about leaving you. I love you, Emma and I could never leave you" Regina reached forward and put her hand on Emma's cheek. Emma flinched at the touch and tried to avoid the hurt in Regina's eyes.

"You're just saying that" Emma turned her back on Regina. "I'm giving you the easy way out. I'm breaking up with you" She heard the sob leaving Regina and all she wanted to do was wrap her in her arms and tell her that she didn't mean it, but she couldn't do that. She was doing it before Regina could. She walked out of the kitchen and towards her room, when she felt a hand grab her arm.

"Em, don't do this" Ruby said. "You love her and you need her" Emma pulled her arm away from Ruby's grip. She looked at Ruby sadly before going to her room and locked the door. As she lay down on her bed, she didn't know what to do. Ruby stepped into the kitchen and immediately saw Regina sitting down on the floor, crying her heart out. Ruby's own heart clenched at the miserable look, Regina had at the moment. "Come on, darling" She leaned down and got Regina to stand up. "I'll get you to bed" With luck, Ruby got Regina into bed and gently kissed her forehead as Regina kept crying. "She'll be okay tomorrow. She's just not thinking clearly right now" She stood up. "Now, get some sleep and we'll talk tomorrow, alright?" She didn't get an answer, but closed the door quietly and went to Emma's door. She knocked but didn't get an answer. She sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair. What a mess. She shook her head and went to her own room, deciding not to go back to her girlfriend's, but staying here with her and keeping an eye on the two lovebirds. She would make them talk.

It wasn't going as Ruby had planned the next days. Emma avoided Regina, as good as she could in a small apartment, and Regina did everything she could to get Emma talking to her. She was afraid Emma wouldn't eat, sleep or take care of herself, but Ruby had told her Emma still ate and had gone to get the chemo therapy. She was glad, but it still hurt that Emma wouldn't listen to her. Every time they met, Emma would look away and hurry away to her room. Regina looked longingly towards where Emma had gone and turned to the television with a sigh. Belle smiled sadly at her as she rubbed her back.

"She'll be back to you before you know it" She tried to say it reassuringly but it didn't work for Regina. Her lip trembled yet again and she took a deep breath.

"Yeah, she'll be-" Ruby started but got interrupted by Regina.

"I don't care right now if she's going back to me or not. I'm concerned about her health. Before anything else I want her to be healthy and be back to the cheerful Emma we know before all of this. If she won't listen to me and rather believe some words, that weren't even said, then fine by me" She looked at Belle and Ruby. Ruby looked at her with a knowing look that said she knew Regina was lying about it being fine. "I love her tremendously and I want to be together, don't get me wrong, but I just want her to get through this and get well again" Regina stood up and straighten her clothes before running a hand through her hair. "I'll go to Kathryn's. I don't want to leave Emma here, but it hurts when she ignores me and doesn't want my help at all. I hope you understand" Regina picked up the bag she had hid under the table. Both Belle and Ruby stood up with helplessly looks at their faces. They understood her reason, but wished they could do something. Emma was so damn stubborn. "Will you call me if something should happen? I'll be back soon, I promise"

"Of course, Regina" Belle said and wrapped her arms around Regina to give a comforting hug. "Take care of yourself" Regina nodded and walked out of the apartment. "Well…" Belle drawled as her and Ruby stood back in the living room.

"Yeah…" Ruby sat down with a sigh "I hope Emma gets her head straight on one of these days. She really needs Regina" Belle nodded but didn't say anything else as she walked into the kitchen to get some tea. Regina was sitting in a cab, thinking about if she had done the right thing by leaving their apartment and most important, Emma.

Emma had heard Regina leave and all she wanted to do was to run out to her and get her back. Telling her it was a mistake, and she had clearly misunderstood the whole situation with her parents. Matter of fact, Emma had thought about it and wanted to make amends with Regina, but decided it was for the best that things were the way it was at the moment. It was the best decision for Regina, she don't need all of this. She has had these thoughts many times and every time, Regina had shot it down, telling her it was wrong, but Regina wasn't here now. She turned in her bed and listened to the quiet mumbles from the living room. She didn't feel well and just wanted to sleep. She wanted the chemo to work, she wanted to feel better, she wanted to work again, feel important, she wanted to tell Regina, she had agreed to surgery and removal of her left breast and most importantly she wanted Regina. She wanted Regina to be there with her when it happened, but it was when she was in Storybrooke for Kathryn's wedding and no way in hell, was Emma keeping her in Boston. Yes, maybe she was stubborn, and Kathryn would definitely understand the circumstances for staying away, but Emma wouldn't want that, so she had decided to do it on her own. When she couldn't hear any more chatter from the living room, she stood up and tiptoed out to the kitchen. It wasn't late, but she didn't want to catch the attention of her other roommates. She grabbed a mug and filled it with water.

"Hello Emma" Ruby said from the door. Emma turned around in shock and almost lost the mug in the process.

"Oh my god! Are you trying to kill me?!" She hissed and sat the mug down on the counter. Ruby shook her head.

"No" She said shortly and sat down at the table. "Sit" She motioned to the chair in front of her. Emma decided it was best to follow order and sat down. Ruby looked down on her nails and didn't say anything for a few minutes. Emma was growing restless, and was about to talk when Ruby started. "What are you doing, Em?" Emma looked confused at her.

"What do you mean?" Ruby rolled her eyes.

"This is the first time I had a chance to talk to you, before you're disappearing into your room, so I repeat; what are you doing? You need her, Em! She loves you madly and you love her too, so why are you doing this?" Emma looked down at her hands and tried to find the words, to make Ruby understand her reasons.

"I do it because I want to give her an out" Ruby looked up at her with a frown,

"An out?"

"Yeah… Rubes, she doesn't deserve to go through all of this. What if it's so bad, that I don't get over this and I die? What about her then? I don't want her to sit back here, when I'm gone, and be sad because of me. I'd rather we stop it now, before we get so involved that it's too late" Emma sat back in the chair and wiped away the tears on her cheek. Ruby looked equally as sad, but also with a hint of anger.

"You talk like you have given up, so when you, according to you, die from this illness, Regina would be just fine, because you aren't together anymore. That's bullshit and you know it" Ruby hissed "Regina would be devastated if, and that's a big if, you die! Get your damn act together and bring your girl back" She stood up and looked down at Emma with anger. Sometimes Emma needed to get a reality check. "She's at Kathryn's" Ruby turned around and left the kitchen. Emma sat back and looked at where Ruby had gone. She knew she was right and that she should give Regina a call, but stubborn as ever and feeling she was right, she didn't.

Regina sat on the couch at Kathryn's. She knew she was interrupting, but Kathryn had promised that it was fine. At the moment Kathryn was finding a bottle of wine for them to share. Regina had already told her about the situation with Emma. At first Kathryn had wanted to go and make Emma see sense, but Regina had told her not to and she had relaxed.

"When are you and Frederick going home?" Regina asked as Kathryn came into the room with two glasses.

"In two days. That gives us enough time to get everything that could go wrong under control" She chuckled as she poured them some wine. "When are you going home?"

"Next Thursday. I should arrive in order to make it to the wedding rehearsal"

"Fantastic" Kathryn took a sip of the wine and leaned back on the couch. "Did you get the time for trying out the dress again? I got a call, telling that the dresses was back from the tailor and were fitted" Regina knew, Kathryn was trying to get her mind of Emma and for some time it worked to some degree.

"Yes, Friday, right?" Kathryn nodded "Great" Regina drank the last of her wine and sat back in comfortable couch. "I'm so happy for you, Kath. You really deserve this and I wish for all the best you two" Kathryn smiled.

"Thank you. I can't really describe all the feelings going on inside of me at the moment. I'm so happy, but also afraid"

"Why afraid?" Kathryn poured them some more wine and took a large mouthful of it before answering.

"Oh you know, all the thoughts about if it's the right or wrong decision, will he regret and run away. All that kind of things" Regina took Kathryn's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Firstly, he would never run away. He adores you and you know it. Secondly, it's just the wedding jitters; you know that this is right. You've been telling me ever since you met him. I remember clearly when we met after your first date. You sat down and told in a dreamingly voice that you're going to marry him and you were right" Kathryn smiled knowingly and looked away blushing.

"Yeah…" They sat back and talked about the wedding and it was what Regina needed at the moment. To just sit back and relax, before going back to Emma and tell her to give her an opportunity to talk it through before she had to go to Storybrooke, but something told her it would be hard.


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy New Year! I know I took my time, but as said before; real life gets in the way and money has to be earned! I hope you like this chapter, if not then... ehh so be it :)**

 **Enjoy!**

It was indeed hard. Emma still avoided her like a plague and Regina wished for the first time, that she didn't had to go to work, so she could keep hammering on that damn locked door. She cursed it every time she walked by and had found out that Emma still talked to Ruby and Belle, even though it was minimal, it still hurt. Regina had put herself into work, pushing through the cases and making sure she could take time off without having her boss on her back. Regina exhaled slowly as she stepped into the apartment very much later than usually. She kicked of her heels, put her purse down on the small table and went to the kitchen. She yawned and coughed heavily when she saw Emma standing at the counter, drinking some water. Emma turned around in surprise and blinked before she tried to move past Regina.

"Emma, stop…" Regina gently grabbed her arm and made her turn to face her again. "I miss you" Regina spoke low and looked into Emma's eyes to make her understand it was the truth. Emma could clearly see that Regina meant it and her heart soared for the beautiful woman in front of her. She knew she had hurt her and she wanted to make it right again. It had been almost a week ago they had talked, or since Emma had talked to Regina. Regina had tried several times since that night. Not knowing what to say at the moment, Emma did the only thing she could think of. She pressed her lips to Regina's hard, in almost a possessive way. Regina was surprised and thought of objecting the bruising but she could feel the tremble from Emma's lips and heard the tiny whimper that slipped past her lips. Emma's lips were closed and she was breathing hard through her nose. She slowly ended the kiss and Emma could see Regina's lips were trembling as well. She gently cupped her neck and pulled her closer to a much softer kiss than before. Emma pressed small open-mouth kisses along her jaw line until she was back against her lips. She ended the kiss and opened her eyes to see Regina's closed. She pecked her lips once more and Regina opened her eyes.

"There are no words for how sorry I am" Emma whispered. Regina leaned back. "No, don't make excuses for me. Under no circumstances, did you deserve the way I have treated you the last week. I was a fucking moron. A self pitying moron" Regina smiled softly and kissed her lips.

"It's alright, sweetie"

"No, it's not. There are no excuses-"

"Emma-"

"No, let me talk" She guided Regina to a chair and sat down in front of her. "I have acted like a child, so it's time I try this adult thing" She chuckled lowly and saw the small smirk on Regina's lips. "Yeah, I know. That might be an impossible thing for me, but humor me, okay?" Regina nodded and leaned back in the chair. Emma sighed and bit her lip nervously. She had no idea how to start this conversation. What if she said the wrong thing and Regina left again? She wouldn't have it against her. Emma shook her head, no more of these thought. It was what brought this situation out of hand.

"Sweetie, it's just me" Regina said softly and put her hand over Emma's. She had watched Emma and noticed how nervous she was. Emma chuckled nervously and scratched her neck before readjusting her shirt.

"Yeah and that's why I'm nervous" Regina smiled and just gave her time to find her words. "It's like… It's all so unreal and I have difficulties understanding why me. Why are you staying with me when you could get so much better" Emma shook her head when she noticed Regina was about to talk. "I know we had had these talks before but that still makes me wonder. When I heard you and your parents talk that night, I didn't hear the whole thing and I know that now. I realized a few days ago, that the way I reacted what irrational and childish, when I didn't let you explain. I was just so mad, because I thought you were leaving me and I just reacted"

"You should have me a chance to explain"

"I know. I should have"

"Maybe we wouldn't have been in this situation then" Regina spoke a bit harshly and it made Emma flinch in respond. Regina regretted it immediately and she reached over the table to grab Emma's hand. She caressed it gently and looked up into Emma's eyes. "Sorry. I just wished you had gotten your head on straight before it had escalated" Emma smirked.

"Well… it's hard to get my head on straight since I'm in love with a beautiful woman" Regina laughed heartily and blushed. Emma had missed the sound.

"Oh, that was cheesy, dear" Emma's eyes sparkled in mirth as she leaned forward and kissed Regina.

"Yeah, that's me" She looked down at their joined hands and smiled. "Can you forgive me?" She spoke lowly and seriously. She couldn't stand if Regina loathed her or didn't want her anymore, even though they just had shared a kiss or two.

"Yes, just promise me to talk to me when something is wrong"

"You're too forgiven sometimes" Emma whispered.

"Would you rather I don't?" Regina asked confused.

"No, not at all" Emma backtracked with wide eyes "I didn't mean it like that"

"I know, but Emma, I love you and these days have been hell. I don't want to relive them again at any time and now we had established that, I think it's time for bed" Regina was deadbeat tired and just wanted to go to bed and cuddle with her girlfriend. She smiled at the thought of lying in bed with Emma again. Emma nodded and stood up. She followed Regina and was about to go to her own room. "Emma…" Regina sighed heavily. "Where are you going?" Emma looked confusedly at her and motioned to her room.

"To bed?" Regina chuckled and took her hand gently as she pulled her into her room.

"Silly girl. Your place is here with me" She closed the door and smiled softly to Emma who just blushed. Emma had missed being in Regina's company and being with her, in this room, made her really happy and content again. As she lay down on bed and waited for Regina to join her, she remembered she had to tell her about her surgery. Regina quickly finished her routine and quickly turned off the light and lay down next to Emma. She opened her arms and felt Emma crawl close into her. It was heaven to feel her warmth again and she sighed in content.

"Gina?" Emma whispered after a few moments. Regina hummed. "I have to tell you something"

"What do you have to tell?" Regina asked rather anxious about the answer. Emma took a deep breath and leaned on her arm, so she could look at Regina.

"I agreed to surgery and it's scheduled when you're in Storybrooke" Emma decided she might as well say it all. Regina looked at her with shock as she sat up abruptly and turned the night lamp on.

"Come again?" Emma sighed at sat up.

"I'm getting the surgery, but it's a bit more complicated than what we talked about. We talked about getting the lump removed, but I have thought about it and talked to the doctor, and we decided that the best opportunity to beat this cancer is to remove the whole breast. It hadn't spread any further at the moment, but my tests shows the possibility and it's a risk I won't take" Regina blinked and tried to understand what Emma had just said. "They have scheduled the surgery on Friday, you're in Storybrooke. I don't know why it's so fast but I'm not going to complain"

"But I'm not here then!" Regina cried out. She swallowed the lump in her throat and wiped away a few tears.

"I know" Emma shook her head sadly.

"I'll call Kathryn and tell her-"

"That you look forward to be there" Emma took her hand and smiled softly at her "I don't want you to miss your best friend's wedding and I'm going to be okay. I have talked to Ruby and she promised to take care of me until you get home. Either way I'm not going home before Monday. The doctor talked about the risks and they want me under observation. So, I'm going to be fine. I know how much you want to be there and if it was turned around, I would do the same, but there wouldn't be much you could do either way" Emma squeezed her hand and smiled reassuringly. Regina could easily understand her reasons and she knew she was right, but that didn't make it easier. She would probably be thinking about Emma either way when she is at the wedding. "We'll ask Ruby to give you updates regularly until I can talk to you myself, alright?"

"Yes, alright then" Emma smiled and leaned in to hug her. Regina wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly. "I'm just scared" She whispered into Emma's ear.

"Me too" Regina held her tighter and placed a kiss on the side of her head before laying them both down. They didn't let each other go that night.

Time went way too fast for both Regina and Emma. Regina had worked way too much for her liking, but it had been necessary since Kathryn wasn't there.

"Regina" Regina looked up from her laptop to see Robin coming at her with a sour expression. "What is this?" He handed her the paper with force and Regina accepted it to look at it. She skimmed the paper and gave it back to him.

"It's the contract we made with The Enchanted. What about it?"

"It's wrong! We would never agree for this kind of management. Who decided the newbie should have this? She is incompetent and ineffective and it would never work out. We will be the laughingstock for future contracts" He fumed. Regina raised an eyebrow at him but didn't interrupt him. "Why the hell did you decide for this?" Regina turned around and looked at him with perfect composure.

"Firstly, I didn't decide for this, Mr. Gold did" Robin deflated and looked shocked. "Secondly, it may had been me that had recommended Miss Stewart, but I didn't have the final saying, that would be, again, Mr. Gold"

"Why would you recommend her? She has-"

"Has done a remarkable job with 'Four' and if I don't recall it, she saved your damn ass on that case" Robin was about to answer, but Regina interrupted "Thirdly, . I heard everything you said to her that night. I was in here when you sexually harassed her and she turned you down repeatedly. When you left that night, she worked her ass off to make it to deadline and not once, did I see you do anything. I even talked to her and she told me all about it after I confronted her with it" Robin had visibly paled the more Regina had told him. "So, I wouldn't make a big fuss out of it" Regina leaned even more towards him. "Because if you do, I'll make sure that the only job you'll get in this building is to clean up our trash" Robin swallowed nervously. "Got it?" He nodded repeatedly and hurried away from her desk. Regina smirked and sat down again in triumph. Getting Robin picked down a few nocks, had made her day. She looked at the clock and decided it was time to head home.

Emma was sitting on the couch, relaxing after a tiring day. Ruby had made her take a walk with her, not that she didn't enjoy it, but she was always tired afterwards. Regina was in her bedroom, packing the last things she needed. Emma looked at the big black garment bag with Regina's dress inside and wished she was going with her, instead of getting the surgery. Regina was leaving the next morning, and Emma is scheduled to be hospitalized later that day. It scared her shitless, but she knew it was inevitable and must be done. She felt soft lips on her cheek.

"You were far way" Regina whispered as she sat down next to her. She opened her arms and Emma snuggled into her.

"Just thinking about tomorrow "Emma murmured and yawned.

"I'm going to miss you too" Regina smiled and kissed the top of Emma's head. "Are you tired?" Emma nodded. "Come to bed" She stood up and pulled Emma into her bedroom. Emma followed without struggle and the moment her head hit the pillow, she was gone. Regina chuckled at the sight, but soon followed. It was far too soon, when the alarm blared through the air. Regina sat up groggily and turned off the alarm. She looked next to her and saw Emma deep in sleep like usual. She decided to let her sleep and went to a quick trip to the bathroom and then next the kitchen. She made herself a cup of coffee and began to prepare a light breakfast. Emma wasn't allowed to eat before the surgery, and Regina thanked that she didn't had the usual appetite, so that might help a bit.

"That's just mean" A groggy Emma appeared in the door. Regina smirked and nodded.

"Yes, I know. But just because you can't eat, doesn't mean I can't" She said as she took the last bite of the bread. Emma shook her head and leaned in to give a quick kiss before moving to the cupboard.

"As I said, mean" She took a glass of water and sat down in front of Regina."How are you feeling?"

Regina chuckled."Shouldn't I be the one to ask that? I'm just going home, it's you who are getting a serious surgery" Emma shrugged and swallowed the last of the water.

"Yeah…"

"Emma, it's going to go just fine. They are experts and they know exactly what they are doing" She scooted over next to Emma and wrapped her arm around her. Emma put her head on her shoulder and sighed.

"It's not that I'm scared of it. It's you not being there, that makes me really scared and sad" Emma whispered.

"Oh, Emma, I'll miss you too and I really wish that you would let me be there. Yes I know why you aren't, but it could have waited. Kathryn would have understood" Emma sighed.

"She would, and I know you could be here for one day and still make it to the wedding, but I also know that your parents are looking forward to having you home and I will not take that away from them. I'll be fine, I'll just miss you a lot" Emma kissed her cheek "How about a cuddle before we have to be ready?" Regina nodded and followed her into the bedroom where they snuggled up next to each other and stole a few kisses here and there. It turned out to be more than a cuddle, not that either of them complained. Regina cherished Emma's body, like it was the last time she had the chance to ever do this. It wasn't but as Emma had sadly told her, it would be the last time her body was whole. It made Regina sad, but Emma had promised her it didn't matter, before she kissed her deeply again. They enjoyed each other before the real world knocked on their door again.

"What're you doing?" Ruby asked as she entered Emma's hospital room again. She had made a quick coffee trip, since she knew she would need it. She took the crossword away from Emma, who in response groaned in annoyance. "What are you? Eighty?" Ruby laughed.

"I'm so bored! What else am I supposed to do, when I'm bound to this bed?" Emma whined and crossed her arms. Belle came into the room and rolled her eyes at Ruby. She took the paper back and handed it back over to Emma who smiled in appreciation as she continued to solve the crossword.

"Hey!"

"Don't be a child, Ruby" She sat down on a nearby chair and put her books down. "Why don't you take a walk or something, Emma? It would be better than sit there"

"I can't or I can, but I'm not allowed. They need to do some last tests and you know the surgery is tonight" Emma laid back in the bed and sighed. She hated waiting, both on the surgery and to hear from Regina. It's been two hours since she left her here and she missed her like crazy. "Have you heard from Regina?" Both of them shook their head. Emma sighed again. She heard two pair of chuckles, but she decided to ignore it. She looked out the window, hoping to hear from Regina soon, but in the meantime she would use the time to be eighty as Ruby said to her. She put the tip of the pen on her lips in thought. "Hey Belle? What's the name of that little dude who shoots those arrows?"

"You mean Cupid?" Belle asked questionably.

"Ah, yes! Thank you" Belle smiled and Ruby couldn't help but let out a laugh at her friend. She shook her head and looked back down on her phone again smiling.

Regina closed the trunk of her rental car and put the suitcase down on the pavement. She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair and looked up at the big white mansion, her childhood home. It still looked as intimidating as when she was younger. It's been a while since she last was there, not that her mother hadn't tried to convince her to come home once in a while. She had refused to let her mother's driver pick her up, it would only be a waste of time for him to drive all the way to Boston, when she was perfectly capable to take the trip herself. She picked up the suitcase and was about to walk up to the house, when a dog suddenly appeared, barking happily at her. She looked to her side and smiled broadly.

"Archie!" She sat down to quickly pet the dog "and Pongo! It's good to see you two" Archie smiled as he tried to keep control of his overly happy dog.

"Hello Regina. Sorry, but he caught eye of you and he's always been happy for you. I couldn't keep control of him" Archie said apologetically and smiled. Regina waved a hand dismissively as she kept petting the dog.

"It's alright. It's been a while. How are you?"

"I'm great, working my way through patients and all" They shared a small chuckle. "What about you, Regina?"

"I'm fine" She said and looked up at Archie. He had that knowing smile, like he didn't quite believe her. He was always good at reading people, but he was also very nice to not mention anything. "How about you, boy?" She put her attention back on the dog and pet him once more, before standing up again.

"Well, I better get going. I'm having a client in an hour" He pulled at the leash which made Pongo stand. "It was nice to see you again, Regina. Take care, alright?"

"Indeed. I will, and you too, Archie" He smiled and strolled down the street with his dog in tow. Regina smiled at them and picked up her suitcase again before going up to the front door. Before she had a chance to knock, the door opened revealing her mother.

"Finally! I was about to get your father out to fetch you" Regina rolled her eyes at her mother's antics.

"I met a friend. It would have been rude of me to ignore him" She stepped inside the house and put down her suitcase. "Where's daddy?" Cora waved her hand nonchalant as she rolled her eyes.

"He's in the study, playing with his _toys_ " Regina knew her mother never had been a fan of her father's hobbies, especially those that was a childish as this one, according to Cora. Regina smiled and quickly kissed her mother's cheek before going to the study. She heard the soft playing of music as she neared the room. She smiled softly at her father's love for the sixties music. She peeked inside and saw him bend over his desk, fiddling with a train while he hummed along to the song. She chuckled which made him look up with a small frown, which turned into a big smile. He took off his glasses and put the train carefully down on the desk.

"Princess" He stood up immediately and walked towards her with his arms spread wide open. She stepped right into his warm embrace. "It's so good to see you again, honey" He moved back but kept his hands on her shoulders. "Was the trip okay, or were the too much snow?"

"The trip was fine and it was bearable. It's good to see you too, daddy" He smiled and gave her a hug again. "What are you doing?" She asked and looked at his desk. She already knew the answer, but she loved hearing her father being excited about his small hobbies. His smile widened and he looked ecstatic before he moved to his desk and lifted the small train as he began to explain it's mechanism to her.

"You and your hobbies" A slightly irritated voice sounded from the doorway. They both looked up to see Cora standing with a stern look but still a small smile gracing her features. Henry just smiled. "Lunch is ready, if you can disengage yourself" She said and turned around to walk out the study.

"We better go and join her before she forbids me, again, to engage in my hobbies" He laughed and Regina smiled at him before they walked together to the dining room.

Emma and Ruby looked up when the door to her room opened and her doctor appeared. She said her hellos and picked up the chart, to check if it all was ready for the surgery.

"Are you ready, Emma?" Dr. Basset asked with a smile. Emma shook her head.

"No, I don't think anybody would be ready for this, but I want it to be over, so I can get better" She smiled sadly. "I will get better, right?" She asked nervously and glanced at Ruby who listened closely. They had already talked about the risks, but Emma had hope. It was all she had, beside Regina. Dr. Basset smiled timidly before clearing her throat.

"We certainly hope so, but" Emma felt her stomach fell "As we talked about, there are risks about doing this. The surgeon has done this multiple times and he knows what he's doing, we just hope he's able to remove the entire lump and it hadn't spread any further. The scans didn't show any, but when we open you" Emma winched at the thought and Dr. Basset smiled apologetically. Ruby grabbed Emma's hand and held it as they continued to talk. She hated hearing about this, but she had promised to be there for Emma and she would. "We would be able to look at it properly. I hope it hadn't and your symptoms don't show it, but I don't want to put up high hopes for you to then just get upset" Emma nodded. She had talked about not wanting them to sugarcoat it and you could say they never did that and Emma appreciated it. "I came to tell you, that your surgery has been moved forward and they'll come in an hour to get you to the operation room"

"Already? I thought it was Friday? " Dr. Basset nodded.

"Yes, but there's been some rearranging in schedules and you happened to come first" She reached out and squeezed her hand. "I'll be here when you wake up, alright?" Emma nodded.

"Thank you, Dr." She smiled as the doctor walked out the room. She looked at Ruby and sighed heavily. "So, this is it"

"You'll be fine, Em. I just know it" She squeezed Emma's hand to make her point. "Has Regina called you?"

"Yes, she got there safely. I miss her" Emma whined.

"I know you do" Ruby chuckled.

"I wish she was here"

"Aren't I enough?" Ruby said in mock hurt. Emma swatted at her, before she slumped back in bed with a big sigh.

"You know what I mean, Rubes"

"I do, and I bet she wish she was here too, but you told her yourself that she shouldn't be, so you have to deal with me and Belle for now" Ruby told her with a soft smile. She didn't say it to lecture her, but to tell her she have friends with her. "You should call Regina and tell about it. She'll want to know" She gave her the phone and left the room to give her privacy. Emma fiddled with the phone before scrolling down to find Regina's number. She pushed the button and waited for her to pick up.

" _Hi, Sweetie"_ Regina said happily.

"Hey babe" It had taken some time, but eventually Regina relented and let Emma call her babe.

" _Are you alright?"_ Emma cursed mentally at Regina's ability to pick everything up. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, it's just… I'm getting the surgery in an hour"

" _That's early. I thought I was tomorrow? Why is that?"_ Emma shrugged before rolling her eyes at herself, when she remembered Regina couldn't see her.

"They had made some rearranging and I was first on the list" Emma said "I'm really nervous and I miss you so damn much" Emma felt her eyes fill with tears and automatically looked up to not let them fall.

" _I miss you too, honey. Are you sure you don't want me to come? I won't be able to be there before but-"_

"No no, don't. I'll be fine. I-I'm just emotional. Ruby and Belle are here and you have the reception tonight. I'll be fine and I'll make sure you get all the info you need" Regina was silent for a moment before she sighed and spoke again.

" _Alright, but if something happens-"_

"They'll call you, babe. Are you ready for tonight?" Emma asked, deciding to change the conversation.

" _Almost, I just need to put on some makeup and then I'll be out the door"_

"What are you wearing?" Emma asked smiling, which made Regina laugh. Emma's heart soared at the sound and she smiled even more. She only asked to make her laugh and it succeeded. She already knew Regina would be wearing that blue dress. "When does the reception start?"

" _At 6.30, but I promised Kathryn I would be there earlier"_ Emma looked at the clock and concluded that if they didn't hang up soon, Regina would be late.

"Then I'll let you to it, before you're going to be late"

" _Its fine, Kathryn would understand"_

"I know, but I also have to make myself ready. They are coming soon to pick me up"

" _Okay. I love you, Emma and I know it's going to be just fine"_

"I love you too" Emma said lowly.

"You're going to be fine" Regina punctuated seriously and Emma felt herself nod. They hang up with encouraging words and Emma felt back on the bed. She looked at the clock. 25 minutes. She ran a hand over her face and closed her eyes for minutes, thinking of Regina and her beautiful smile. The time went faster than Emma wanted it too and she felt herself getting wheeled through the corridors to the operating theatre, where nurses was waiting on her. They all smiled at her, and Emma returned a small smile to them. The nerves for the operation prevented her to make it more genuine. Her eyes flicked around the room nervously as she looked at the machines and operation stuff, she only had seen in bad movies.

"Hello, Emma, I'm Dr. Stevens" Emma looked up into a friendly face and calmed a bit down at the woman's smile. "My work today, is to getting you to sleep and monitor you and make sure you won't feel a thing under the whole process, alright?" Emma nodded and saw the syringe filled with a white fluid, lying next to her. The drip is unattached and Dr. Stevens lowered the syringe as she began to inject the fluid into her bloodstream. Emma felt the coldness beginning to travel up her arm and focused on what Dr. Stevens said to her.

"Now, you just relax and take some deep breaths" Emma nodded slowly and felt herself relax. A hand caressed her arm in a comforting way and Emma felt her eyes begin to droop and everything seemed to slow down as she became sleepier and sleepier. Emma closed her eyes and let the white fluid do it's magic.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! A new chapter, yay :) I dont think there's much left on this story, but we'll see. Either way, I hope you enjoy :)**

Regina was walking down the street, a purse in one hand and her phone in the other. She was late to the reception. She had already texted Kathryn and she was fine, since the cause was Emma. She felt sad about being away and all she wanted was to be there for her, but now she was here and Emma was going through a big surgery without her. Maybe she should have been more steadfast about being there, but Emma was a soft spot for her and she would do anything she asked her to. She looked down at her phone again as she went around a corner and couldn't stop before she bumped into the person coming at her. She yelped and expected to hit the hard pavement, but felt strong hands grabbing her before she had the chance to. Regina opened her eyes and looked into familiar eyes. She blinked a couple of times, and felt her stomach fell when she recognized the person in front of her.

"Regina, it's been a while"

"Daniel…" She breathed. She found her footing again and quickly straightened her clothes. He smiled at her with what she used to think as charming, but it definitely did nothing for her now.

"How have you been?" He asked as she put his hands in his pockets. Regina straightened her back and crossed her arms. It put him off for a moment before he collected himself again.

"I've been great" She answered shortly not at all wanting to talk to the man, it only brought back memories she wished to forget. She looked down at her watch, sighing as she was getting later and later.

"Well-yeah, that's great" He scratched his neck awkwardly. He cleared his throat. "I've missed you" Her eyes sprung up to his with a glare.

"Don't, Daniel. I really don't want anything to do with you, and if you don't mind it, I have a reception to attend" She stepped around him and continued her walk down the street.

"I'll talk to you another time then" Daniel yelled and smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and hurried to the building where the reception was happening. She knew it was only a rehearsal but she hated being late. She should have accepted her parent's offer of a ride. They were bound to be there too, but Regina had some things to do first and had said she would meet them there. Regina gave her coat to girl in the wardrobe and went into the ballroom. She quickly spotted her friend and made a beeline across the room, smiling politely to people she knew.

"I'm so sorry, Kath" Regina kissed her cheeks.

"Its fine, Regina. Just don't let I happen at the real reception" She chuckled "OR at the wedding. I need my maid of honor and I really don't want Frederick's sister to take over that part" They both chuckled and looked at his sister, who acted like she was the most important guest of all time. Kathryn rolled her eyes at her.

"I definitely won't and hopefully I won't bump into Daniel again" Kathryn gasped and looked at her.

"You met Daniel? I thought he moved away!" Regina shrugged and grabbed a glass of champagne from a bypassing waitress. She quickly emptied its content. Kathryn raised an eyebrow at the move. "Well, apparently he moved back and I don't want to talk about him today. It's your day and I don't want to bother with my problems" She smiled and sat down the glass. Kathryn nodded appreciating it. They talked about some relatives, Kathryn had her problems with and people they weren't very fond of. Regina did her round and talked to a few of the other guest and met her parents before they were seated at the tables to begin dinner. She quickly checked her phone, but no texts from Ruby about Emma yet.

Emma felt herself wake up slowly and her eyes fluttered before they opened. The bright light from the ceiling caused her to briefly close her eyes again. She squint her eyes and made out two hazy outlines of people sitting next to her bed. She couldn't quite make out who they were.

"Gina…" Emma whispered. One of the two people stood up and walked closer to her bed. She chuckled heartily.

"Not exactly. Welcome back, Em" Emma looked up and saw a smiling Ruby. Emma blinked a couple of times and finally the fog in her mind seemed to disappear and she offered a small smile in return.

"Where am I?" Emma asked confused. It wasn't the same room as before.

"You're in intensive care" Belle said as she rested her arms on the bars of the bed. "You took your time waking up and they were getting a bit worried about you" Just as Belle was finished a redheaded nurse stepped into the room.

"Ms. Swan, you're awake" She picked up the chart "How are you feeling?" She stepped around the bed and checked the machines and the IV drop.

"I'm tired" Emma mumbled.

"Understandable. Are you in pain?" Emma nodded. "I'll give you some pain medication and then get some sleep, alright? I'll check up on you later" She smiled and pushed a button. Emma immediately felt relaxed and her eyes began to droop again. The nurse talked quietly with Ruby and Belle and then left the room. It wasn't soon before Emma was long gone again. For the second time Emma's eyes fluttered open, but this time there was no light to hurt her eyes, only a small lamp was on. It brought a dull, dark orange glow to the room. The only sound was the constant beeping from the heart monitor beside her. She looked at her side and noticed a small figure sitting in the chair, sleeping. She smiled at Belle, glad that someone was there for her. She felt the slight ache on her chest and remembered why she was there in the first place. She lifted her hand and slowly felt her own chest on the left side. A lump appeared in her throat and she felt the tears fall down her cheeks. It all felt so real now. Before it was only talk and plans, but now it was real. She let out a muffled sob as she tried to be quiet for Belle's sake. Emma closed her eyes tightly but when she felt cool hands on her arm, she looked up into Belle's kind face.

"It's going to be alright, Emma" She said soothingly. Emma couldn't stop crying and Belle did the only thing she could think of the moment. She jumped into her bed and wrapped Emma up in her arms and held on to her as she cried her eyes out. She spoke low soothing words into Emma's head to console her and soon Emma's crying slowed down. Belle listened to Emma's slow breathing and was sure that she had fallen asleep. She could move from the bed, but thought that Emma needed this closeness, and since Regina wasn't here, Emma would have to settle with her. Belle kept her arms around Emma all night, and soon fell asleep herself.

"How is she?" Regina asked immediately when she picked up her phone. She had just entered her house and now stood in the kitchen with a glass of water. She had waited and waited to get any kind of messages from Ruby, but none had arrived, so when said person decided to call, she cut to the case.

" _Hello to you too Regina"_ Ruby chuckled. When Regina didn't say anything, Ruby's chuckled died and she sobered. _"It went as it should, and Emma is fine. She's sore, and she has only been awake once while I was there, but I talked to her doctor and she said it all went very well and they removed the whole lump and her breast without complications. They didn't say anything else"_

Regina sighed in relief and ran a hand through her hair. "Thank god" She muttered lowly.

" _She asked for you. It was the first thing she said when she woke up"_ Ruby tried to say something comforting, but didn't know it had the opposite effect on Regina.

"I should have been there. Not in this stupid little town" She hissed the last part out. "I know she's fine, but it should have been me who was there when she woke up" Regina whined, and she never did.

" _I know"_ Was the only thing Ruby said, nothing else as she let Regina get her frustrations out. It was clear for Ruby to hear that Regina was a bit intoxicated and she kept listening until Regina was too tired to talk anymore. She repeatedly yawned and Ruby swore that she at some point had fallen asleep. _"Regina, it's late and I think you should go to bed. I promise I'll call you if something happens and I'll make Emma call or text you when she's awake, alright?"_

"Alright" Regina mumbled and they said their goodbyes. She stood up from the chair and walked up the stairs quietly. She sighed as she finally lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. The sun was setting and of course the light was peeking through the curtains. Regina groaned and turned around to hid her head under the quilt and at last fell asleep. She woke up two hours later, by her mother knocking on the door. She mumbled something and her mother stepped into the room.

"Are you still sleeping?" She asked and pulled the curtain up. Regina groaned and hid her head further, avoiding the light at all cost.

"I don't want to get up"

"How old are you again?" Cora asked and placed her hand on her hip. "There's breakfast and your father is waiting for you" She said and left the room. Regna groaned again and sat up groggily. She just wanted to sleep, but her mother's is law and she didn't want to start something. She stood up and after making herself presentable, she went down the stairs and into the kitchen where her parents was waiting for her to join them.

"You look tired, honey" Her father said smiling.

"I talked with Ruby last night and I lost track of time" Regina said tiredly as she reached out for the coffee.

"How did it go with Emma?" Cora asked. She had waited for her daughter to say anything last night, but she guessed she just didn't know beforehand.

"Emma made it through with aces. Ruby told me she was sore, and she has been sleeping a lot, but they removed it all"

"Thank god" Her mother sighed relieved. Regina smiled at her mother, happy that she had taken so quickly a like to Emma. It was a relief that her parents were fond of her and accepted their relationship. They talked a bit more about Emma and what to come and soon breakfast was eaten. Regina excused herself to make a phone call to Emma, hoping she was awake to pick up. She wanted to hear her girlfriend's voice.

" _Hey Gina!"_ Emma's overly excited voice sounded through the phone.

"Hello Sweetie"

" _It's my Gina!"_ Emma's not so quiet voice said. _"I miss you. It's not so fun to be here without you. I slept with Belle last night!"_ Regina frowned at this

"Excuse me?" She heard some commotion and Emma whining that she wanted to talk to her 'oh so sweet girlfriend'.

" _She didn't mean it like that, Regina"_ Belle's voice said quickly. _"Emma woke up last night and she was crying. I think the whole thing dawned for her and she just reacted. I was there and I comforted her. We fell asleep as she cried. That's all. Emma! Stop it!"_ Regina listened, grateful that Belle was there for Emma. She focused again as Belle spoke to Emma. _"Don't pout like that, you're not a child"_ Regina couldn't stop laughing as it seemed so surreal. "She's on pain medication. Dr. Basset decided to turn up for it as the first doses didn't seem to work as it should. This is the result" Belle groaned and soon Regina heard Emma's voice in her ear again.

" _I love you soooo much! Like very very very VERY much"_ Emma gushed into the phone.

"I love you too, sweetie. I just wanted to talk to, but it seems like I should call you later"

" _NOO! I want to talk to you"_

"I want to talk to you too, honey, but I think you need to rest and then I'll call you later, alright?" Regina tried. It wasn't like she didn't want to talk this Emma, because she was very fun, but a sleep deprived Regina couldn't quite handle it at the moment.

" _Okaaay. You promise?"_ Emma's voice had turned all childlike. Regina chuckled.

"Yes, I promise darling. Now, go rest" Emma hang up the phone before Regina had even finished the sentence. She laughed down at her phone and shook her head. She walked into the kitchen where her mother was.

"How was she?"

"Medicated" Regina chuckled. Cora looked odd at her before it dawned and joined with a small laugh. "I think I'll go rest an hour or two and then we could go to lunch?" She asked hopefully. She knew her mother was a tad busy around this time.

"That sounds lovely, honey. I'll go to the office and then we can meet at Granny's at one?"

"That's perfect" Regina smiled and kissed her mother's cheek before heading upstairs to get some rest. At one 'o'clock Regina was standing in front of Granny's, waiting for her mother to join her.

"Hello Regina" Regina shut her eyes at the voice, before turning around and plastered a very fake smile on her face.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?" She asked "And why are you talking to me?" Daniel lifted his bag of food.

"Granny's are the best, you know and I told you I would talk to you later, remember?" He smiled too sweetly for Regina's taste. She sighed heavily and looked around for her mother, hoping she would appear soon before turning back the man in front of her.

"Daniel, what do you want from me?"

"Firstly I want to apologize" Regina arched an eyebrow at him "and then I want to ask you out, you know, to talk about the good old times" He smiled again.

"That's definitely not going to happen and your apology is not accepted and never will be. You don't even deserve me talking to you and frankly, I don't even know why I'm doing it. You left, Daniel and you never even considered my feelings in all of this. You just wanted your fifteen minutes of fame and I must say you definitely got it. I never heard anything from you or of you" Daniel scowled at her as she smirked "You failed and now you came running with your tail between your legs back to this little town, where you're still some kind of famous, just so you can relive it again. Am I right?" Daniel looked at her with a hard expression on his face and she had heard how the paper bag had crumbled under his tight crib. "I don't want anything to do with you. I have moved on and have a beautiful girlfriend, whom I love very much" It wasn't necessary to add the last part, since it doesn't matter what he thinks about it. She just wanted the last low blow. Call her a bitch, but he deserved it.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, dear" Regina heard her mother say from behind her. "Sorry, I'm a little late. A meeting ran late and I couldn't get out of it" She kissed her daughters cheek and looked at Daniel. She glared at him and stood defiantly in front of her daughter. "Ah, Daniel, I heard you were back in town. Your little stardom didn't last, hm? Oh, well that's how it goes" She got a little dig at the man who broke her daughter's heart. "Are you ready, dear? I'm starving" She asked her daughter and smiled. Regina nodded and walked along with her mother into the diner, past a fuming Daniel. He was about to speak when a glare from Cora stopped him. He closed his mouth shut and went on his way with heavy footsteps.

"Thank you, mother" Regina said as they sat down at the table. Cora patted her hand.

"Any time, dear. Any time" Regina smiled at her and they both ordered and enjoyed lunch together.

Emma was feeling better and they had cut down her medication for now. Even though she had been operated two days ago, they wouldn't let her go home just yet. The possibility of infection was bigger at home the first days, than at the hospital, so Emma was bound to the bed, doing nothing at all, much to her dismay. She had talked quickly with Regina and since it was Kathryn's wedding day, she didn't have the opportunity to talk a lot with her. Regina had laughed and made a bit of fun of her behavior their last talk. Emma was mortified, and that made it even funnier for Regina. By the end of the conversation, they were both laughing hard.

"Miss Swan. It's time for your checkup" Emma rolled her eyes. Checkup meant pain, since they had to poke at her chest or what they decided to do. The nurse following him, smiled to her sweetly.

"Are you ready, Emma?" She asked.

"Do I have a choice?" She muttered as the doctor pulled away the blanket from her chest area. The nurse patted her hand knowingly. Dr. Basset had a day off and instead it was Dude McIdiot, who was treating her. From the beginning he was rude and made uncalled remarks at her. Emma rolled her eyes again and wished that it was over soon. She felt him poke and pull at places that weren't necessary but she kept her mouth closed. He hummed a few times, but didn't say anything else, before moving to the end of the bed and picked up her chart.

"It looks fine. The nurse will change your bandage" He said and left the room. Emma scowled at him, but turned to the nurse and looked apologetically at her.

"Don't worry, honey. He's an idiot. Let's get this over with and then you can get your lunch" She smiled and began to undress Emma. A short time later, the nurse pulled the blanket back over her. "Here you go. I'll get you something to eat" She smiled and went out the door. Emma sighed and looked up at the ceiling. She couldn't quite go around the hospital yet, because it had to heal properly and Emma didn't want to cause any unnecessary damage.

"Hi, Em" Ruby said and sat down in the chair. Emma nodded and continued solving the cross word, she had picked up from the table. Ruby heaved a sigh dramatically, when Emma didn't look at her. Emma rolled her eyes behind the paper. Another sound pierced the quietness, and Emma put the paper down.

"What?" Emma said annoyed.

"Jeez, don't be mad. Just continue your old woman magazine" Emma rolled her eyes again. They might get stuck at this point. She pulled the paper back up and concentrated on the puzzling words. They sat in silence for a minute when Ruby sighed loudly again. Emma threw the paper on the table and looked at Ruby again.

"Seriously, what is it?!"

"I'm sad"

"Haven't noticed" Emma mumbled and got a glare in return. "Alright, what are you sad about?"

"Dorothy is mad at me and she won't talk to me"

"What have you done?" Emma asked knowing that it probably was about something Ruby had said or done.

"Who said I have done something? It could be her!" Ruby exclaimed with raised hands. Emma looked sternly at her. "Yeah, yeah it was me. I might have made fun of her baby pictures" Emma smirked. "I told her that her nose was a little big when she was smaller, then she got really mad and kicked me out" Emma laughed at her.

"Rubes, how do you think she would react when you make fun of her like that? You know she had some issues about her nose and you didn't make it better. She probably felt self-conscious" Ruby scratched her head before it dawned on her. She stood up and raced out the door without a good bye. Emma just smiled and shook her head. She sent a quick text to Regina and then continued her cross word.

' _ **I love you so very much' – E**_

Regina smiled at the text and quickly sent one back, before putting her phone away. The ceremony had gone very well and luckily no one had interrupted it. Even though, no one would. Regina smiled at the laughing newlyweds, who were occupying the dance floor. They looked so happy and it made Regina warm, that her friend had found such a great love. She smiled and raised her glass at them, when Kathryn looked back at her. She thought immediately of Emma and the wishes she had for them. She had already found that great love in her, funnily enough it took them so long to get there. She laughed silently at the thought and swallowed the last of the drink. She felt her phone vibrate and looked at the short message only containing a small heart. The only thought that came into her mind was that, she's going to marry that woman.


	12. Chapter 12

**I´m soo sorry about taking forever to upload another chapter! I´ve started back in school. It´s crazy hard and has been taking all my time.**

 **This is the last chapter in this story, so I really hope you like this one :) Thank you for reading my story and again sorry for taking so long to finish it :)**

Emma was sleeping peacefully when she slowly woke by something tickle her cheek. She scrunched up her nose in annoyance and faintly heard a soft chuckle nearby. She ungracefully let out a small groan as she tried to open her eyes. She was just so tired. She felt a light touch on her cheek yet again and could smell a very familiar perfume.

"Wake up for me, beautiful" A husky voice said and Emma immediately opened her eyes to look into clear brown eyes.

"Regina?" Regina just smiled and squeezed her hand "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Storybrooke?" Emma asked confusedly. She looked around at the clock and saw it was early morning. Regina's bags were put in the corner of the room as Regina had pulled the chair closer to the bed.

"I couldn't stay away any longer. So, after I talked to Kathryn, I decided to drive back to you. I just arrived fifteen minutes ago" Emma smiled so big, it hurt her cheeks and her eyes got all misty from tears.

"I freaking love you, baby" She sat up, ignoring the pain, forcefully grabbed Regina and wrapped her arms around her. "I've missed you so much" She felt slender arms wrap around her and Regina's smell was intoxicating for Emma.

"I love you too sweetie and I definitely missed you equally as much" Regina leaned back and kissed Emma sweetly. Regina moved her hand and Emma grimaced in pain. Regina let go and sat back horrified by herself. "I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?"

"It's alright" Emma sat back in bed with a sigh. "The pain medications must be wearing off" Regina looked sadly at her and grabbed a hold on her hand again. She gently caressed it until the pain sustained. Emma looked back at her and noticed the small bags under her eyes. Regina looked extremely tired. "You must be beat after a trip like that" Regina shrugged.

"I am a bit tired, I just wanted to be next to you as quickly as I could" She explained and suppressed a yawn into her sleeve. Emma chuckled and moved over for Regina. "No, Em. The bed is for you"

"Oh, shush. Get in here. We can still get a little sleep" Regina sighed and stood up to take off her jacket. Emma had failed to notice that Regina was in a pair of Emma's sweatpants and one of her t-shirts. "Looking good" She smirked as Regina looked down at herself and blushed.

"I wanted something of you close to me and this was it. Don't judge" Emma chuckled.

"Never would. You look really hot in my clothes" Regina rolled her eyes, but Emma noticed the faint redness on her cheeks as she lay down next to her. Regina nestled into Emma side and Emma kissed the top of her head and closed her eyes.

"Are you ready to go home?" Ruby asked two days later as Emma packed her bag.

"I'm more than ready. Just the thought of sleeping in my own bed makes me happy" Emma replied as she sipped the bag and turned around. Ruby smirked knowingly.

"More sleeping in Regina's bed" She muttered but Emma heard but chooses not to make a comment. Ruby chuckled for herself and changed the topic. "So, where is said person?"

"She had a meeting this morning, but she was on her way when I talked to her before" They sat talking for a little while until Regina came into the room alongside Dr. Basset.

"Hey babe" Emma said happily as Regina kissed her cheek. "Did the meeting go well?"

"It went" Regina said and smiled to her. Emma looked at Dr. Basset who smiled to her.

"I have the last tests and they look really good. We still have the checkup's to do, and you need to come by, to get your stitches removed in ten days. Now, we just need the discharge and you're on your way home"

"Thank you, doctor. You have been really great through it all" Emma said sincerely as she reached out to shake the doctor's hand. "Now, I just want to go home" They all shared a laugh and the doctor went on her way.

"I'll go make sure the discharge goes perfectly and then we can go home" Regina said and walked out of the room. Soon after Regina came back into the room with a smile and picked up Emma's bag. "Ready, sweetie?" Emma nodded and they walked out of the room.

"Do I have to?" Emma eyed the wheelchair with disdain. Regina and Ruby chuckled behind her back and Emma turned her head and sent them a glare. She looked back at the nurse who smiled.

"It's protocol. Sit down" The older woman said and Emma sighed but did as told. She pouted as the nurse wheeled her down the corridor towards the exit. Emma took a much needed breath when they exited the door. She had missed being outside and she closed her eyes briefly at the brightness of the sun. "Here you go, miss"

"Thank you" Emma said smiling and stood up. Regina was by her side in an instance and grabbed her hand.

"I borrowed your car, hope you don't mind" Regina said as they walked to small distance to the yellow bug.

"I'm more surprised you even drove it. What is it you call it? A death trap?" Emma smirked. Regina rolled her eyes as she popped the trunk to put Emma's bag inside. "I guess you're driving it, too?"

"Just get inside in the car, dear" Emma laughed as she sat inside. Ruby followed with a shake of her head as Regina sat in front of the wheel and drove them home.

"This is heaven" Emma breathed as she lay in their bed. Regina chuckled from the door and shook her head as she put away Emma's dirty clothes. "It's so much better than that shit they have at the hospital"

"Language" Regina scolded. Emma opened her eyes briefly and just smiled at her. She lifted her arm and beckoned for Regina to join her. Regina took of her jacket and lay down next to her. "I missed this" Regina spoke quietly as she traced a finger over Emma's collarbone. Emma hummed in agreement and let her hand caress Regina's side.

"So, how did the meeting really go today?" Emma asked after a few moments in silence. She felt Regina tense up and she knew that it hadn't gone well. "What did he do now?" Emma referred to Robin. He had made it his personal mission to make Regina regret she ever rejected him. Not that Regina ever did or will do.

"He dismissed everything I said and I couldn't get a word in after that" Regina sighed tiredly "I really thought that after I talked to him that night, he would back down, but no, it obviously didn't help anything at all" Regina said exasperated. She felt soft lips kissing her forehead in comfort.

"Why don't you go to Mr. Gold? He can do something about it and people will back you up"

"I just didn't want to involve him, but I guess it's time. I don't think Robin gets it, before I do" Regina said.

"He's an ass" She expected Regina to say something or slap her arm like she used to, so Emma opened her eyes and looked confusedly at her. Regina looked up and shrugged.

"What? He is. I don't want to deny it anymore" Emma laughed and kissed Regina soundly on the lips.

"I love you" Emma whispered onto soft lips.

"I love you too" Regina spoke quietly. Emma smiled smugly.

"Are you willing to show me how much?" Emma wiggled her eyebrows and Regina laughed in response. She moved so she was hovering over Emma's small body, careful not to put weight on her yet.

"Are you sure? You're not in pain?" Regina asked concerned. Emma shook her head.

"I'll tell you if it hurts" Emma smiled deviously. "Are you up for it?"

"You bet" Regina whispered and captured Emma's lips in a rough kiss.

Emma woke up a bit groggy and a bit in pain. It had been a few days since she came home and while it had been really great, she was still sore. As Regina had said to her last night, it wasn't unlikely it would hurt a few days more. Emma had pouted at her, and Regina had laughed a bit at her, before grabbing her favorite ice cream and movie. She stepped out from their bedroom and into the kitchen to get something to eat. She was home alone, like every other day, but even though Regina had offered to take some time off, Emma had declined and told her she didn't need to do that. Emma sat down on the couch with a bowl of cereal and turned on the TV, it wasn't like she had other things to do. She was long gone in an episode of The Muppets, when she felt a nudge on her shoulder.

"Really, Emma?" Emma blinked and looked at Regina who smirked at her.

"What? I can't help it, I love them" She shrugged and sat back on up the couch. Regina sat down next to her and leaned in to give her a quick kiss.

"How was your day?" Regina asked as she nuzzled into Emma's cheek.

"It was boring as hell. There's nothing to do and there's only boring TV-shows" Emma sighed and kissed Regina's head. "How was yours?"

"It was fine, actually" Emma smiled "Now, I want to enjoy the weekend and take my girlfriend out on a date, preferable tonight since I have booked a table for us" Emma eyebrows rose and she blinked a couple of times.

"You did?" Regina nodded smiling at her. "Where and when then, may I ask?" Regina only shook her head and stood up.

"I won't tell where, but just be ready at seven, alright?"

"I will" Regina pecked her lips and went to her room to get ready. She wanted to look as amazing as she could for Emma and celebrate that it's all over. She knows there's still the aftermath and tests to go to, but that's just small things compared to what Emma had been through these months. Christmas is also close and they haven't talked about what they're going to do. Tonight would be a good time perhaps. She shook her head and focused on what to wear. Emma sat on the couch, still trying to process the hijacking, Regina had managed to do. She smiled broadly and stood up to also make herself ready for the night.

"Uhm, this place looks very fancy" Emma said as she stared at the building they were standing in front of. Regina quickly paid the cab driver and turned chuckling to Emma. She gently took her hand and pulled her inside. "Whoa" Emma muttered as she looked around the place. Table was scattered strategically around the room, glad in white and candlelight lit. People were talking quietly as they ate their food and Emma instantly felt out of place.

"A table for Mills" Regina spoke confidently to the host, who looked subtly at Emma then back at Regina before he looked down at his pad. He nodded and put on, what Emma decided was a very fake smile.

"Follow me, please" He walked them to a private area and held out a chair for Regina to sit, before doing the same for Emma. He gave them their menus before leaving them to decide. Emma felt a bit queasy as she looked around. She noticed people look at her, before they quickly looked away when they noticed she had seen them. She picked at her scarf, feeling very self-conscious before picking up the menu in front of her. She felt a cool hand on her own.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked, looking at the blonde concerned. Emma nodded so quickly that Regina was sure she was lying.

"I'm fine. It's just… this place seems really fancy and expensive"

"Are you not comfortable?" Emma opted to either speak the true or tell a lie to make Regina happy. Before she could decide, Regina interrupted her. "Emma, it's alright. I should have known and really, I do know this isn't you" Emma looked up and saw Regina smile sincerely. "I don't know what I thought, really" She chuckled at herself before she entwined their hands. Emma was about to say something to reassure Regina about her choices, before Regina interrupted her yet again. Regina took a rash decision and stood up. "Come on. I know just the place for us" She grabbed their jackets and reached out for Emma to take her hand again. Emma looked confused but smiled none the less at her girlfriend before grabbing her hand and let herself being dragged through the restaurant, past the snobbish host and outside. Regina helped Emma with her jacket before they went down the street.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked smiling and held Regina's hand again. Regina just smiled and squeezed her hand before stopping in front of a small café. They had only walked about 10 minutes or so. "Mario's?" She asked questionably.

"Yes. It's a brother of a colleague of mine who owns it. She talked about it and told me to try it. I read about it and-"

"Of course you did" Regina smacked her arm. "Ouch" Regina scoffed before she smirked.

"It didn't hurt" Emma rubbed her arm.

"How would you know?" She muttered. Regina rolled her eyes and dragged her inside. There weren't loads of people, but it wasn't empty. They found a table a bit isolated from the others and a small, redheaded and quirky waitress came over.

"Hello! What can I get you two ladies tonight?" She smiled broadly at them as she stood ready with her pen and paper.

"A cheeseburger with extra fries and a chocolate milkshake" Regina spoke for Emma, who just smiled shyly. "And for me, the same except I want a water instead" Emma looked surprised at the brunette. The waitress wrote it down quickly.

"Fantastic! I'll get your drinks and your food should be here soon" She smiled and went on her way with a nod" Emma blinked as the super perky waitress skipped away. She shook her head and focused back on Regina.

"Where's my girlfriend at? You know, the super healthy one? I think I have lost her somewhere" Emma spoke with mirth as she looked around the café. Regina just laughed and entwined their hands on the table.

"Sometimes I can let go, you know" Emma just smiled as she looked down on their hands. "I'm so sorry, I took you to that place. I really don't know what went through my mind" Emma shrugged and spoke.

"You wanted to treat me a, what probably would have been a very nice dinner. Nothing's wrong with that, babe. It wasn't your fault I didn't feel welcome" Emma looked down. Regina smiled sadly. She had seen the look the host and nearby guests had looked at her. She had felt the rage running through her veins and had almost acted on it, when a look from Emma had stopped her.

"Sorry sweetie"

"It's not your fault and I would go with you again some other time" Emma looked away and picked at her scarf as she muttered "When I have hair…" She immediately felt a presence next to her and arms wrapped around her.

"You're nothing but stunningly beautiful, Emma. You've been through a rough time and now you're recovering" Regina tightened her grip on her "You've been so brave and strong and I'm so proud of you. Don't let small minded people get you down" She pecked Emma's lips. "I love you so much" They were interrupted by the waitress who just smiled at them as she put down the milkshake and water. She scurried away and left them by themselves again. Emma smiled shyly as she looked down. Regina looked up at saw their waitress come with their food. "Now, I want something to eat. If I am starving, I wouldn't know what you are then" She smirked. Emma grinned as she knew it was the truth. The burger were put in front of them and they dug in to it immediately and enjoyed the rest of the evening in a more comfortable atmosphere.

Christmas and New Year's quickly went by as Emma spent the days recovering. Belle and Ruby had been home for a short while to exchange gifts and an opportunity to make sure their blonde friend was feeling all right, before they went home to their families for Christmas. Regina had promised visiting her parents after the holidays, since she had chosen to stay in Boston with Emma. She usually went home, but staying with Emma was so much better. It was weird for Emma to someone staying with her, she usually spent the days working and trying not to feel so alone, but this time it was different and she loved it. Regina had given Emma a new beanie and some gloves, as Emma had given her a new leather bag for work. She was feeling overwhelmed by the thoughtful gift from Emma and had been feeling bad, since she only gave a beanie to her. Emma had promised her that just by receiving a gift was making her happy and Regina herself was the best gift in the world, which had resulted in a sweet kiss from a blushing Regina.

It was a day in January when Emma walked into the kitchen and inhaled the sweet smell.

"Is that French toast?"She asked as she felt her stomach grumble at the sight.

"Indeed it is and I made some apple turnovers for you" Regina replied as she flipped some bread. Emma moaned hungrily as she walked closer to Regina, wrapped her arms around Regina's midsection, and rested her head on her shoulder. "Are you feeling better?" Regina asked and turned around to wrap her arms around Emma's neck. Emma shook her head sadly, knowing what Regina was going to say. She rested her head on Regina's shoulder again and enjoyed the warmth coming from her body. "I think you should call the doctor"

"But Gina…" Emma whined before she leaned back and caught the end of a very stern glare. She sighed heavily "Alright, I'll give her a call" She leaned forward but was stopped with a firm hand. "Now?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, now" Regina said firmly and pivoted her towards the living room.

"But the food, what about breakfast?" Emma whined and pouted. Regina smirked.

"Breakfast will still be here when you get back. Go get your phone and give her a call now, sweetie. Then you can come and get breakfast" Regina smiled softly and Emma's shoulder slumped before she nodded and went on her way, still pouting for not getting to eat right away. Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It had gone to so well, Emma had recovered well and suddenly one day, she didn't feel so good. She had told her about it yesterdays, after have been feeling ill for three. Regina had been pissed, so to say and Emma had been very sorry. Emma came back into the kitchen after a little while and sat down at the table. "Well?" Regina asked as she put a hot plate of food in front of her.

"She told me I should come in today. She said it didn't sound too serious, but she would like to give it a checkup" Regina nodded and sat down with her own plate.

"Then we'll do that after we've finished here" She looked at Emma who pouted again like a child. "Don't pout. It's unbecoming" Regina smirked as she out a piece of bread into her mouth. Emma mock glared before giving a small smile as she dug into the delicious food in front of her.

"it seems like you have caught a small infection" Dr. Basset said as she rolled away from the examination table, Emma was sitting on. "Your body is still in recovery and needs some rest. You are still vulnerable after the surgery and the cancer treatment had basically shut down your immune system, so you have to be careful and eat healthy to recover" She said as she wrote on her computer. Emma groaned which ended in a small coughing fit. Regina rubbed her back gently and turned to the doctor.

"Isn't it possible to get medicine for the infection?" Dr. Basset smiled and nodded.

"I'll prescribe some antibiotics and if it gets worse, come back. But my guess is that this should do it and of course some good rest"

"Thank you, Doctor" Regina said and turned to help Emma with her clothes. Emma mumbled a small thank you and Dr. Basset smiled as she picked up a chart and left them to get ready. They picked up the medication on their way home and soon after a healthy dinner, which included a grumpy Emma, they sat in the comfy sofa in front of the TV.

"I'll take some time off from work until you get better. I should have done this a long time ago" Regina said softly as she caressed Emma's back. Emma looked up from the TV with a small frown. She sat up and looked properly at her.

"You don't have to do that, besides I told you not to stay home. There was nothing you could do either way" Emma spoke hoarsely and rubbed her eye.

"I know, but I want to and this time I don't take a no for an answer" Emma just looked at her before nodding slowly.

"What about work?" Emma asked as she lay back down. Regina ran a hand trough fuzzy blonde hair and Emma purred lazily. It's amazing how quickly her hair had grown a few inches already. Emma coughed again and Regina waited for her to her breath.

"I'll talk to Mr. Gold about working from home. No discussion" She said when Emma had calmed down again. She could hear how she heaved after a fit like this and just hoped the antibiotics would do their wonder, so Emma could get better again. Sitting in her own thoughts, she was interrupted by a soft snore and smiled down at the woman she loved. It was a bit amusing; since Emma was hell bent that, she didn't snore. She chuckled for herself and draped a blanket over her body as she sat back and watched the rest of their movie.

Emma woke up feeling enormously better than the days before. The antibiotics must finally had kicked in. She stretched out with a yawn before she stood up, a smile grazing her features. Emma looked down at the sleeping form next to her. Even though the beauty had decided to stay home and making sure Emma was better. Regina had been staying up late because of some cases that needed done before deadline. Kathryn had been a saint and taken everything she could or coming by with what Regina needed, since her and Frederick had been on their honeymoon. Emma leaned down and kissed Regina's cheek before leaving the room to make some coffee for the two of them. As she walked through the apartment, it seems emptier than ever. Only occupied by Regina and herself, since Ruby, basically, had moved in with her girlfriend and surprisingly for them all, Belle had removed herself from her bookshop, to find a man who was a mystery for them still. Emma leaned up at the counter as she waited for the coffee to finish, running a hand through her short hair. She couldn't wait for it to grow out again and feeling more feminim, than she felt these days. Losing her breasts, making her chest extremely flat and having short hair, had done nothing for her self-esteem and she knows she didn't have any other choices, which made it all a bit more bearable, but it was still hard. Regina called her beautiful, but she couldn't believe it. Not yet, maybe someday. She grabbed two mugs, poured the steaming coffee, and went into the bedroom again. She quietly opened the door and sat the mugs on Regina's bedtable, before taking a sip herself as she peered down at the woman in her bed. She leaned down and kissed Regina's forehead.

"Gina?" Emma brushed away a lock of hair and smiled to herself as Regina mumbled something indistinctly for Emma to understand. "Baby, wake up" She kissed her check, but still got no response. She decided a new tactic was needed and smile smugly. She carefully removed the quilt and leaned over Regina as she began to kiss her neck. She immediately found her sweet spot to try to wake the sleeping woman up. Emma slid her hand under Regina's top and caressed the bronze skin underneath her fingertips. Regina slowly gained her senses, as she felt Emma's hand briefly touched her breast. She sleepily reached out to hold Emma sides when she felt Emma suck on her neck and lick the bruising spot.

"Jesus…" She moaned as Emma touched her nipple. She moved her head and captured Emma's lips in a hard kiss, all teeth and tongue. "Good morning" She breathed when the parted. Emma smirked and ran another thump over her nipple, which caused Regina to buck into her.

"Morning" Emma replied smugly and moved so her body fully covered Regina's, who shook her head before pulling the blonde down for another earth-shaking kiss before covering them under the quilt.

"Since I've been feeling a lot better these days, I think it's a great idea about going to Storybrooke" Emma said as she was zapping through the channels. Regina was sitting at the desk with her laptop and some papers from work. She wasn't supposed to work this day, but someone had messed it all up and now Mr. Gold demanded the documents by midnight or heads would fall. She ran a hand though her messy hair as she sighed for the untempt time. "Babe?" Emma looked over her shoulder when she didn't get an answer and frowned before she stood up and walked over to her. "Regina, you need to relax or you wear yourself out" Emma kissed her ear. Regina finally noticed Emma and leaned back into her.

"I know, but if I don't finish this-"

"I know babe, but take a break and then you'll finish this. You just need to clear your head, alright?" Regina nodded and followed Emma to the couch. "So, as I was trying to say before, I think it's a great idea about visiting your parents" Regina broke out in all smiles. They had talked about going to her parents and it was not as Emma was against it, she just wanted to see if she was better before making any promises.

"Great!" Regina said and gave her a kiss. "I'll give them a call and arrange it" Emma chuckled at her girlfriends happiness and continued watching the TV.

It was a week later, when Regina found herself walking down the stairs with the last suitcase they needed for their trip home. Emma had rolled her eyes and chuckled when she had seen all the stuff Regina was bringing along, but had just went along with it.

"That was the last one" Regina breathed as she closed the trunk and went around the car. "Are you sure you're ready to drive? It takes a few hours" She looked concerned at Emma who nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, if I get too tried, you can take over" She smiled as she got into the car. It has been a while since she had driven her little bug. She had kind off missed it. Regina just smiled and sat down in the passenger's seat and they went on their way to Storybrooke. Regina looked forward to show Emma the small town and all it small quirks. They had stopped midway for a little break, mostly for Emma's sake who needed a coffee. She still got easily tired and she decided that Regina could drive rest of the way. Funnily enough, Regina had hated the small deathtrap of a car, but she had grown to love its charming ways. Just like the owner, not that she ever hated Emma, but they certainly had their differences. Now, Regina couldn't live without her cute girlfriend. Emma had fallen asleep almost immediately, and they were now very close the Storybrooke. The night was begin to fall when they crossed the town line and Regina decided to wake Emma up.

"Emma, we're here" She reached over and gently put a hand on Emma's arm. Emma slowly woke and stretched as she yawned.

"Sorry, I felt asleep" Emma spoke hoarsely and blinked a couple of times. Regina just smiled. Emma looked out the window as they drove past the buildings on the main street. There weren't many people on the street, as the few shops in town was closed. "Oh, look! A diner" Emma looked back at Regina with a wide smile. Regina chuckled at her. Of course, she was thinking of food.

"Yes, Granny's. I spent a lot of time there with Kathryn" Regina said and thought back of all the milkshakes she had back then. Well, back then she didn't had to think of her figure so much. They soon stopped in front her parents' house.

"Is this where your parents live?" Emma asked and looked at her with wide eyes. Regina nodded and stepped out of the car with Emma following her. "It's huge" Regina chuckled as she took out their luggage and walked up to the house. Emma was on her heels, feeling a bit out of her element. It seemed very elegant and she feared she would do something stupid. Regina turned around like she had noticed how hesitant she was.

"It's going to go fine, Emma. You have met them before and they love you" Regina said and caressed her cheek. Emma leaned into her touch.

"I know, but this is different. That was back home, now I'm in a whole new town"

"I'm here and nothing is going to happen. As I said, they love you, sweetie" Regina leaned in and kissed her lips softly. "Now, let's get inside before my mother is going to blast from excitement. I know she's been watching us since we stepped out of the car" Emma blushed but followed her into the house.

"Regina, Emma!" Her mother spoke loudly as she came towards them with a smile. Henry was walking behind with a smile as well. Cora walked straight to Emma and gave her tight hug. "I'm so glad to see you here, Emma and you look fantastic!" Emma smiled and responded to the hug immediately.

"It's great to see you too" She said as they parted. Cora caressed her arms and walked over to her daughter. Henry stepped closer and gave her a hug too.

"I agree with my wife. You look wonderful" Henry's deep voice spoke into her ear.

"Thank you, sir" She loved this. They were so kindhearted and now Emma felt stupid for being nervous before.

"I told you to call me Henry" He said as he took a step back with a grin.

"Henry" Emma corrected and smiled back. She felt a hand on the lower half on her back and knew it was Regina. She walked past her and hugged her father. They whispered a few words and Emma looked at them fondly. It was clear as day that Regina loved her father very much.

"I prepared Regina's room for the two of you. You can carry your luggage upstairs and then we have prepared a light dinner for us to enjoy" Cora said from beside her. Regina nodded and took it upon her to carry it upstairs. Emma followed and looked awed at the inside of the house. They walked past a few doors and then Regina opened the door to her old room. It was precisely as Emma had imagined, means just like Regina. Fancy and structured, yet cozy.

"It's so you" Emma said as she sat down on the bed. Regina looked at her. "I mean, it's structured, books everywhere and its cozy" Regina walked closer to her and kissed her.

"You're sweet. Now, let's get down stairs and get something to eat. Then we can go to bed" Emma smiled smugly.

"Are you trying to get me to bed, Miss Mills?" Regina walked to the door and looked back with a smirk.

"Perhaps" Emma's eyes widened as she scrambled after Regina. Later, they both lay in bed, laying as close as they could. The bed wasn't big, not that they minded at all. "Thank you"

"For what?" Emma mumbled into her shoulder.

"For coming here with me. It means a lot" Regina felt a light kiss on her shoulder.

"Everything for you, babe" Emma whispered. "Now, sleep" Regina chuckled and closed her eyes.

The next morning, Regina woke up alone in bed, which was quite unusually, since Emma liked to sleep long. She stood up, dressed and walked down stairs, where she could hear voices. She walked into the big kitchen and found her mother making breakfast and Emma sitting at the counter laughing.

"Good morning" Regina said and gave Emma a kiss on the cheek before moving over to the coffee machine.

"Good morning, honey" Her mother said. "Did you sleep well?" Regina nodded as she took a sip of her coffee. "I was just telling Emma about that time you ran up the street butt naked when you were three. We had to chase you, since you wouldn't stop" Emma laughed, as Regina turned red. Cora laughed along with her as she flipped a pancake. "You were mad at us, for telling you to get your clothes on as we had to visit grandmother"

"I was three! I didn't know what I was doing" Regina defended herself as she sat down next to Emma. Emma leaned into her and kissed her cheek.

"I bet you were cute" She said and laughed again. Cora stood, hitting her chin lightly with her spatula.

"I think we have a photo of it somewhere. I will check for it afterwards" She said and turned around. Regina looked alarmed. This she hadn't planned for.

"No, you will not. She's not going to see that picture" She pointed at her mother.

"But, I bet you had a cute butt. Just like you have today" Emma chuckled and took a sip of her orange juice. Regina smacked her arm lightly before crossing her arms defiantly, as Emma coughed on her juice. Cora smiled at them before remembering her pancakes. Henry joined them soon after and they enjoyed an, almost, peaceful breakfast together. Her father had decided he wanted to join in with memories of her childhood. Regina just wanted to go away for a moment.

"What are you girls planning to do today?" Henry asked.

"I want to take Emma a trip around town" Regina answered. Emma nodded.

"That sounds like a great idea, honey" He said and smiled to them. "Perhaps you could pick up a few things for me then?" Regina nodded.

"Of course, just tell me and I'll do it" She smiled as she listened to the things her daddy needed. It was mostly things he had ordered to his trains and a new book about modeling. She promised to pick it up and soon Emma and Regina was walking down the street.

"So, this is where you grew up?" Emma asked looking around at the small houses. It seemed liked the traditionally, child friendly neighborhood, you always saw on those awful commercials on TV. Emma loved it. She has always only stayed in Boston, as kid on the street and an adult fighting to make it. Regina talked about all the things she did as a child and Emma listened intently, picturing a tiny Regina running around the street causing havoc.

"Do you want to see my castle?" Regina asked, getting Emma out of her mind. Emma looked at her with a frown.

"I'm sorry? Your castle?" Regina nodded "Well, yeah okay" Emma said with a smile in which Regina returned one and dragged her down a small path and soon Emma could see a wooden castle standing alone close to the water. It wasn't in the best shape, but it was still standing.

"My mother tried to get it demolished when I was a teenager. Said it was dangerous for children to play at, so I promised to fix it. It took me a while, but I did it and she didn't do anything after that"

"Are there anything you can't do?" Emma asked laughing. Regina smirked and shook her head as she turned around and climbed up the castle. Emma stepped forward and made sure she got up there safely. "But what is a queen without a castle" Emma added grinning. Regina blushed.

"If I'm a queen, are you my white knight then?" She asked. Emma took a step back and bowed deeply.

"Always at your service, my Queen" Regina rolled her eyes, but smiled widely. Emma jumped up and sat down next to Regina as they looked over the sea. "It's beautiful around here"

"It is" Regina almost whispered.

"Do you miss it?" Regina looked down for a short while before taking a deep breath.

"Always" She looked at Emma "Don't take it the wrong way" She added quickly. Emma smiled.

"I get it. You grew up here and it's understandable. It's a beautiful town and those I've met seems really great. I could definitely see myself living here with you" Emma's eyes widened. The last words was not supposed to have come out. Regina looked equally as wide-eyed as Emma did. "I mean- I wasn't- Jeez" Emma said as she hid her red face in her hands. She heard a small chuckle from her left side.

"You could see yourself living here?" Regina asked smirking. "Is that a proposal?"

"I don't know what it was, but it was definitely embarrassing," Emma mumbled. She felt a light kiss to her cheek and blushed. She took a deep breath and looked up into brown eyes. "Would you hold it against me if it was?" Regina looked shocked. "I mean, I know it's soon, we haven't been together that long, but I know you're the one. I love you so much" Regina had misty eyes as she tried to say something. "I don't have a ring yet because this is kind of spontaneous, but I will get one for you. It´s kind of backwards this thing, because we´re already living together and this is the typical lesbian rush about marriage and all- and I´m rambling" Emma looked away, blushing madly at herself. Regina grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. Emma looked back at her, face still red.

"You´re not rambling" Emma raised an eyebrow "Well, alright, you were, but I didn't mind at all" Regina leaned in and placed a kiss on Emma´s. "I feel the same with you. I don't think it´s too soon, when you know the right woman is right in front of you" Emma smiled widely.

"So, is that a yes?" She asked. Regina smirked and put a finger to her chin in thought. Emma´s smile faltered slightly.

"I didn't hear the question, dear" Emma flew down from her position and was kneeling in front of Regina, holding her hands. Regina laughed at the blonde's antics.

"Regina Mills, my love, my beautiful Queen" She waggled her eyebrows and made Regina laugh even more. "Will you do me the huge honor of marrying me?"

"Yes" Regina nodded and laughed again. Emma stood up and hugged her tightly as she swung her around. All Emma could hear was Regina´s beautiful laughter and she loved it. Regina kissed Emma passionately when she heard a small rumble. Emma smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, but apparently I´m hungry"

"So it seems, dear" Regina smirked and took a hold of Emma´s hand. "Then a trip to Granny´s is in order" Emma smiled as she followed her future wife away from the castle. It definitely got better.


End file.
